Nine Tails
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: My characters are Honda’s family. PLease read. 2 curses and 2 families. Tohru told the Sohma's about herself but not everything about her and her family. 1 Chapter Re-written
1. NEW Verson: Honda Meets Sohma

Nine Tails (New Verson)

BY: Lady Danielle

I'm not going to delete the other chapters that are not new because I need to read them over again. **JUST LOOK FOR THE TITLE ABOVE THAT SAYS "NEW Verson" Thank you and sorry if I get you confused.**

* * *

**Honda Meets Sohma**

* * *

This is her new job for now on, she's been talking to her patient for a year now on the phone, and now it its time to finally meet. She didn't expect her patient belong to this family though, the Sohma family. She moved to this part of Japan with the rest of her family to be a councilor for a very rich patient and who is known as the highest person of the Sohma clan. Her patients name is Akito Sohma and she's the only patient she will come to their home and talk to her personally.

She walks to the main house, a servant opens the door, and she's lead to the doctor of the family, Hatori. She's known Hatori for three years now, but never met in person. They go into his office and talk about Akito.

"Please to finally meet you, Hatori-San." She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Pleasure, Lisa-San." He responds to the shake and gives her folders. "These are your papers you wanted to have."

"Thank you." She takes the folder or paper and looks up at him with her long back hair and blue eyes. "Now, will I be meeting Akito today or is she still sleeping?"

"You can meet her now." He walks towards the door and leads her to Akito room.

When they arrive at the room, it was dark, and a Akito is at the window, looking outside. Akito turns around and looks at Lisa. "Are you Lisa?" she looks at her.

"Yes, Akito I am." She bows out of respect. "Now, are you feeling better?"

"Look at me, I'm pale as ever."

"Because you've been inside a lot."

"I belong in the darkness. I'm cursed."

"It's only is a curse if you allow it." She gently says and takes a step forward. "Do you want to talk or want me to leave?"

"Let's talk." Akito walks over to Lisa then hugs her. She sniffs her clothes, smells of roses, and then looks at Hatori from behind. "You may go Hatori."

"Is it all right if we go outside?" Lisa asks.

"If Akito wishes."

"I wish it. Go away." Akito orders angrily.

Once Hatori left Lisa looks at Akito. "Akito, I told you, you have to work on your manners."

"Why should I? It's their entire fault I'm like this. I'll treat them how I want to treat them."

"Like I always say, only you control your own actions and only you can make a curse a curse. It can be a gift sometimes."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­They came here because of Nine Tails, the next in line of their family. Half of the family came from the island to come to the real Japan, to the real world. She came from the world of animals and some humans. Her world is full of fighting, blood, and animals. He job is to protect the ones she loves. That's why she's here and not out running around. For her own grief, she's been here many times, a year ago really, before she went to high school back home. She was the assistant master with her best and only human friend and his father. Her title for assistant master is taken to Kyo Honda, and her only master will be Shishou since its his dojo. She skip her first day today by sleeping in since she arrive last night, It's in the after noon and she wants to see old friends again. Since this place is strange to her, she gotten lost many times, but finally found the dojo. And since its after school, no one was in session yet. They are in the locker room dressing. She steps inside with her socks on, and knocks on the sliding door.

"Master Shishou. Kyo-San?" she asks.

No answer. She leaves her stuff at the door and walks around the dojo to see what has change. Nothing has changed, but the trophy cabinet. She walks over to it and looks at the 1st place trophy she and her teammate's one in the Martial Arts Tournament. She opens the lock and takes the trophy out.

"Memories."

"Hey, who are you and what do you want? Put that down!" a familiar voice run through the dojo.

She turns around with a smile and sees two figures inside the dojo and looking at her. The elder one was her master and the youngest one is her shocking friend, Shishou and Kyo Sohma. She smiles, holding the trophy in her arms.

"Nice to see you again, Kyo and Master Shishou." She smiles at them, turning her back, and putting the trophy back in the case. She hears a tap and turns around and respond s to the punch that was coming towards her. She turns to the side and flips over her opponent and holds him down. Her long orange hair touches his cheek and her amber eyes looks into his orange.

"Why didn't you call?" he ask.

"I was busy, but I did right for a while."

"You could at lease called me or Master."

"I called Master I was coming to see you today. I told him not to tell you that I came though. I wanted it to be a surprise because this is the day I'm going to win my title of assistant master back."

"Hmp, you're on."

"You know you've never beat me at any combate so, prepare yourself Kyo Sohma!" she gets up and jumps back. "You couldn't beat me four years up in the mountains and I won't let you take my place now."

"Yeah, what ever."

She always like Kyo, but he was her's best friends lover; Kagura. Kagura is the reason she didn't contact him after a year. They've known each other since they were ten years old and fell in love with him at 13.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I'm working on the new chapter as I type this. I'm going to meet each other in a different way and I hope you like it. Also, I have to study for school, so I don't know when I can promise a uppdate soon BUT I'm going to work on it.**


	2. Evil and Gothic

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for my spelling and mistakes and if people are confused while reading my stories. I'm trying my best. And I have a change in my story too. The Rock band that is called The Goddess's and God I'm changing the name it to the "The Universe". Now, on with the story. **

**Evil and Gothic**

At Tohru's high school, Kaibara High School, it's the beginning of a new term and everyone is in his or her classrooms talking because their teacher still didn't come to class. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo were sitting in the corner near Tohru's desk next to the window. The Yuki Fan Club is looking at a magazine and some looking at Tohru.

"I love "The Universe" band!" says one of the fan club girls, Motoko. "They are the best band ever."

"I heard that Sun is coming back to the band too." Says Minami while looking at the article in the magazine. "Last night, they played a flashback with the whole group."

Tohru couldn't help but over hear them so she went over to them. "Excuse Me?"

They all look at her. "What?"

"Did you just say that Sun from the group would be coming back?"

"Why do you care?" said Motoko to her face.

"I—

Tohru backs up since she was in her face.

"You are not on their level like us so just back off!" says Mio to her.

"What level **are** **you girls** are anyway?" says a soft voice that came behind Tohru and putting her arm around Tohru's shoulders.

They look and see a girl that had a pretty face, long orange hair with two white bangs in front of her face, and he breast size was bigger then everyone's in the class.

"You girls look like **losers** to me." she grins at them. "No, your lower then that."

'She's cute' thought the boys besides Kyo and Yuki in the class.

"Who do you think you are!" yells Motoko. "How dare you! Who are—?

"No talking." She places a finger on Motoko's mouth. "_Ooh, _have my words, made you angry?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Fox?" gets up Kyo and walking over to the girl.

"Did you miss me, **Kyonkichi**? She goes to him and smiles with puppy eyes. "I missed you so much."

Kyo moves back. "What are you up too?"

"Why **would **you say that?" she makes an evil grin on her face and moves closer to him.

"Your evil that's why!" he yells at her.

"That's so mean Kyo."

"Hey Fox." Smiles Hana and Uo at the same time.

"Oh?" she looks at them and makes a real smile. "Hana and Uo, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Reiko, what are you doing here?" ask Tohru while going to her.

"Tohru!" she grabs Tohru and hugs her and makes her head goes to her chest. 'Those things always get in the way.' "Nine tail, it's been so long!"

"I can't breath." Mumbles Tohru while her head was caught in between Reiko's chest.

"I'm sorry." She takes Tohru's head out of her chest and looks at her. "I'm so happy to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't aunt Satomi tell you?" she let's go of her. "I'll be joining your school along with the others."

"I see."

"Tohru?" looks Yuki in question.

"Oh, Yuki, this is my cousin, Reiko Honda."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles at her. "I'm Yuki Sohma."

The Yuki Fan Club watches Yuki smiles and melts.

"I know. I know." She bows and smiles. "Kyo has been talking about you all the time. So, you're the 'Rat'?"

Yuki gulps. 'Does she know?'

"How dare you call Prince Yuki a rat!" yells Motoko at Reiko.

"No need to yell." She makes puppy dog eyes. "Your so mean." She starts crying.

"They didn't mean it Fox or who you are." Said the boys in the class while going to Reiko.

"That's what Kyo called him. I didn't mean it. They are so mean." She cries harder.

"**Say your sorry Motoko!**" yell all the boys in the class at her then looks back at Reiko. "Can we do anything to make you feel better?"

"Hit Kyo for me."

"What?" yells Kyo while backing up more.

"**Settle down children." **Said Mayuko while coming in the room and walking to her desk. "I see you all of you have met Reiko Honda."

"That's Tohru's cousin?" points the Yuki fan club.

'They are so slow.' Thought Uo.

'I love the Honda's waves.' Thought Hana while smiling and looking at Reiko. 'So peaceful.'

"She's too cute to be Tohru's cousin!" they yell at Reiko.

"I did tell them to stop talking, right?" said Fox while looking at Tohru. 'I am cute aren't I?' she grins. 'I know I am.'

"Reiko, you can sit next to Kyo- San."

"No she can't!" yells Kyo.

"Hey, I'm the teacher so all of you sit your asses down!" she yells.

They all sat quickly in their seats and folded their hands on the table.

'I wonder how **Hitomi's doing in her new class**.' Thought Reiko.

**Satomi** was walking down the street, looking for Ayame's shop. She was wearing a jean pants, red sneakers, and a red V top that almost revealed her size D breast. Her hair was in a long ponytail that was braided.

'Where is it?' she looks around and spots the store. 'Finally!' she smiles and goes in front of it and looks at the sign and the card that matches it. 'I understand the rose but what's up with the snake? Snakes are cool though.' She walks inside and finds shelves of fabric. '_This is… heaven!_' she walks to a shelf. "They are so beautiful."

"Welcome," says the shop lady while going to Satomi. "Ayame?"

"!"

"I'm sorry. You look like Ayame- Sama to me," she blushes and rubs her head.

"It's all right." Satomi smiles.

"My name is Mimi!" she says cheerfully. "Welcome to the shop. How can I help you?"

'Help me look for a sexy silver hair man.'

"I was just looking but thank you." She looks at Mimi's bunny outfit. "Does your owner make you wear that?"

"No, I wear what is right and makes me feel happy."

"I do the same thing. I'm going for the teens look but don't think I'm doing it right."

"Your funny."

"I like you too."

"Have you seen any of our dresses?"

"In the window, I love that—

"Let's just try all of them on!"

"What!"

"Let's try the wedding dress!"

"I do like that."

"Good, let's go in the back and try it on."

"Where playing dress up?"

"Yeah!"

"You dress up too. I want to see you in one too."

"We are going to have so much fun."

They both went in the back to the dressing rooms.

**Back** at Kaibara high school, its lunchtime and the students are allowed to move around the hallways and everything. Reiko was no where to be found and that made Kyo very scared. He was getting in trouble because of her in class. He was walking around to see where to go and hid.

"Orange hair?" says a girl that was looking at the poster on the wall then at Kyo. "I thought Reiko had orange but I was wrong?"

Her voice was plain and had no emotion in it.

She was a freshman. She was like a girl version of Haru. She had white bangs in front of her head and long black in the back. She had one earring in her left ear and two in the other. She was wearing silver jewelry, bracelets, rings, and cross a necklace. Hr eyes were silver and very beautiful. She was very pretty for a gothic girl. She was about size double B or higher.

"…"

"Hello, you must be Kyo, Kyo Sohma?"

"Yeah, you know Reiko?"

"She's my big cousin, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Um… no."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Reiko."

"I thought so." He sighs.

"Please forgive me," she bows towards him. "I'm Hitomi Honda, nice to meet you."

'What's up with the bowing thing with Tohru's family?'

"Kyo!" yells Momiji from the end of the hallway and coming towards them with Haru, Yuki, Tohru, and Reiko. Momiji stops in front of Hitomi. "Oh, hey Hitomi."

"Hello Momiji." She smiles down at the boy that was in her class. "I just notice that you're wearing a girls uniform."

"Don't I look great?"

"You look so cute."

"You're cute too." He laughs and looks at Reiko and Tohru. "All of you are cute."

"Don't say that Momiji before Reiko takes it to her head." says Kyo to Momiji while looking at Reiko.

"Too late," She grins at Kyo. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Nine tail, your beautiful face." Says Hitomi while taking Tohru's chin and looking at her scratched cheek. "How did you get this?"

"Get what?"

"These scratches."

"Oh… I fell."

"Where smarter then that." Says Reiko while looking at Tohru in her eyes. "If it was one of these boys here I'll kill them for you." She grins at Kyo.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" he yells at her.

Reiko punches him in the face and look back Tohru.

"Well, Nine tails?" questions Hitomi.

"She doesn't want to tell us so it's cool." Says Reiko while wrapping her arm around Hitomi's shoulders. "Just don't let **Akira **find out."

"That would be bad, wouldn't it?" questions Hitomi while looking at Momiji. "You have one too."

"We both fell." He smiles.

"All right, if you say so." Says Reiko with a sigh.

"Your heart says something else."

"Huh?" looks Yuki and Haru.

"This would take a while." Smiles Reiko while taking Kyo's hand.

"Get off me!" he growls and takes his hand back from her.

"I need to talk to you Kyo." She looks up at him. "It's important." She lets go of his hand and walks past him.

**Outside**

Reiko was in a tree with Kyo talking. They were having their lunch too as well.

"Kyo, you didn't beat him did you?" she asks him while looking at her fish in her hand.

"I've been trying but no."

"I see." She eats her fish and swallows it. "Why did you leave?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"You left the dojo and never came back."

"I have to live with my cousin."

"Oh, I see." She looks at him. "I was cheering for you too."

"Thanks I guess."

"Kyo," she moves closer to him. "I missed you so much." She tries to kiss him. "Give me a kiss."

"What!" he blushes and moves away then falls off the branch and lands on his feet.

"You're just like a cat." She eats his lunch. "Maybe I should be calling you 'Cat Boy!"

"That's not funny, Fox."

"Fox," she jumps down from the tree and lands on her feet. "They call me Fox for a reason."

"You are sneaky."

"Yes, but I'm all so sexy and not to mention foxy"

"Please!" he laughs at her. "You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"What did you say?" she grabs him by the collar and growls.

"N- Nothing." He looks at her and was afraid because she was a much better fighter then he was.

"How about a fight in the park, after school?"

"Our on!" he smiles.

"You given up on Yuki and beating up on girls?" ask Uo. "So sad but Reiko would kick your ass like always."

"Shut up Yankee!"

"How about you beat him up right now Reiko?"

"Not on school grounds, I'm sorry."

"Since when did you obey rules?"

"Akira."

"Akira really got you on a leash I see."

"No, he's done so much for me. I can't let him down."

"I see."

Hitomi comes to the table and sits down next to Uo.

"My poor tiger." Says Hana while hugging Hitomi. "Let all the anger out?"

"Yeah," she sniffs.

"Good tiger."

Hitomi, Yuki, and Momiji notice that Haru was watching Hitomi with a strange look in his eyes. All the time they look at each he turns around. Hitomi goes to him and looks at his cross necklace. Haru looks at her then the down at the necklace.

"This is pretty."

"Umm, thank you." she says while her cheek turns a light pink. "Well, times up for me here." She gets up and looks at the others. "See ya."

"Where you going?" ask Hana.

"I'm going to the library."

"Why, you're smart enough."

"I guess I am."

"You are Hitomi; you've past collage three times."

"That was easy work."

"She past collage?" questions Yuki at Tohru. "Then why is she in high school?"

"She likes school," sighs Reiko while sitting under a tree. "Once I've past collage one year that would be the end of it all. But, Hitomi loves books."

**At Ayame's shop**

Mimi and Satomi were still playing dress up and fashion show for each other. Now, they were sitting at the table having English Tea with London's old dresses on.

"Please don't get tea on the dress," smiles Mimi across the table to her. "I don't want Ayame getting mad at me."

"I won't." she says while sipping her tea. "So, is Ayame coming back soon? I'll love to talk about his shop."

"You're the manager of that company, aren't you?"

"Fashion Corp."

"I was right!"

"And I would love to work with you and Ayame with your shop. We can make this a hit and make it bigger then it was before."

"That's great!"

"I know!" she giggles at Mimi.

"You remind me so much of Ayame."

"Huh?"

"I don't mean by looks but by the way you act."

"I see."

"Don't get my wrong," she bows her head a little. "You are very cheerful and all. You and Ayame are Drama Queen and King."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"It was."

"Mimi, I'll give this shop an 'A' because of the great service and fabric." She gets up and looks in the mirror at her black and red dress. "I love this dress so much. I'll buy it."

"That's 1,000 Yen."

"I know and I'll like to buy it if it's all right."

"Sure."

"Thank you." She turns t o her and her hair comes out of the brad and into a waves of silver hair. "I'll go and get ready. I know my sister is, like, where have I've been."

"You've been for three hours."

"That was long. Time goes by fast doesn't it?"

"Yeah but it was fun."

"Yeah.'

"And or costumers have been coming in and out because of you."

"I'm am happy to help." She grabs her cloths and goes to the back to the dressing room. "I'll be out in a second." She goes through the curtain and into the back.

The bell at the door rings. Mimi looks and sees her boss along with his cousins, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. Mimi looks and smiles.

"Hey you guys."

"Hello Miss. Mimi." Says Hatori in an emotionless voice as ever.

"So, did you sell anything?"

"Yes, this is a record." She goes to the chart of customers she had from the last three hours. "We sold more then 50 things in the shop."

"That's great!" smiles Ayame at Mimi.

"What's up with the 'we'?" ask Shigure to Mimi.

"Oh, she's in the back." Answers Mimi while pointing to the back. "Her name is Satomi Honda."

"Honda?" questions Hatori at Mimi.

"That's right," she sounds cheerful then before. "She's getting out a dress and buying one as well. Also, Ayame, she's the manager of the Fashion Corp."

"**The Fashion Corp."**

"Yes, she wants to go over with us with about your designs and thinking about you joining the company."

"That's great Ayame." Smiles Shigure while sitting down next to Hatori on the chair.

"That's if you want to," says Satomi while coming out the back in her normal cloths. "I won't force and artists like your selves into business."

'It's **her**.' Thought Ayame while looking at Satomi brad her hair. 'My dreams have come true. What a beautiful creature.'

"Hello boys." She bows at all thee of them. "Nice to see you all again."

"Satomi, I thought you were a counselor."

"I am." She feels proud of herself. "I'm a single woman with no love in my life so I must have a way to keep myself busy. This was my day off."

"I saw your sister; Dr. T is back in town." Says Hatori while looking at Satomi.

"The family is staying at my place for a while. T must be looking for me."

The bell rings and some woman came in with purple hair and amber eyes along with a younger woman.

"Damn straight I was looking for you."

They all look at the door and see them.

"Dr. T. Mika, hello."

"We were looking all over for you Satomi!" says Mika.

"I'm sorry, was it that long?"

"Three hours." Yells Mika at Satomi.

"You see how they treat me?" cried Satomi then stops when she notice Ayame was looking at her. "Oh, are you free tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"We can talk about you fabric over dinner."

"What time?"

"Any time." She cheers up. "7, 7:30, 8—

"7:30 is my final offer."

"But she offered it." Says D. T

"Deal."

They shake hands and Satomi looks at Mimi. "Would you like to come too, Mimi?"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy tonight."

"That's too bad." She pays for her dress and takes it.

"Nice to meet you and now Satomi." Says Mika while taking Satomi by the back collar.

"You see how they treat me," she starts to cry. "I don't want to go! I don't want to!"

"Get in the car."

"You brought the car, can I drive?"

"No,"

Satomi and Mika left the store and Dr. T staid and went to Shigure. "You're the one who has Tohru in your house?"

"Yes, Dr. T." he smiles at her.

"If it's not a bother." She smiles a little. "Tell her to come and see me on the week ends. It's very important that she comes."

"…"

"Has any strange happened to her while she was there?"

"Like what?"

"To her self?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are you planning to take her?" ask Ayame.

"No, as long you allow it I don't mind."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good bye and see ya around." She walks out the door.

**I hope you like it. I want some comments please**


	3. Rin’s New Lover

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

**Rin's New Lover**

Hitomi, Reiko, Hana, Momiji Tohru, and Uo were in the schools auditorium sitting on the stage near the musical instruments. It was 15 minutes before class who'd start again. Haru and Kyo were called for getting in trouble and Yuki had to go to a student council meeting.

"Why are we in here?" questions Hana while looking at Reiko.

"Because of Tohru," says Hitomi while looking at Tohru while taking her hand. "You are joining us again."

"What?" questions Tohru while standing up with Hitomi.

"Don't tell me that you don't miss the rock star life?" says Reiko while getting up and hugging her. "We miss you and was so scared when we didn't know were you went. My little Nine tails. Please, we miss you on stage and your piano play."

"Yeah, everyone love you and your fans miss you the most." Says Momiji.

"…" Sighs Tohru.

Hitomi walks out of the auditorium with Uo and into the hallway.

"Your going to ask me, aren't you?" she stops and looks at Uo. "Jason, right?"

"You know me too well," blush Uo at the question.

" Since the rest of the family is going to come today then he might wait til tomorrow."

"I see."

"He said that you to were like together."

"We are, well, kinda."

"A electric wave sensor and a spirit sensor, together."

"Hmmm…" she smiles at the thought of Jason.

"Come and stay over tonight if you can or I can come over. "

"Anything is all right but my brother needs to come too."

"It's all right."

"Is it all right though?" she looks at Hitomi. "Akira is all right with it?"

"He's fine with it."

"You sure?"

"You know about our families background so it's no big deal Uo."

"Then I'll come over."

"Great!"

"Oh, um, are you going to make Tohru join the group again?"

"Not I but Reiko and Toshio are."

"I see,"

After School

**Hitomi was in the hallway Haru and Momiji **waiting for Kyo, Uo, Kanna, Yuki, and Tohru. Hitomi was leaning on the wall reading a book called "Dangerous Girls" by R.L. Stine. It was a book that was in the English section and printed in English. Haru was leaning on the same wall as her and looking inside to book.

"You know how to read in English?" She looks at him in his eyes.

"I know a little." He made a small smile at her. "I see you can."

"Other different language."

"So, you've been to collage before?"

"Yeah," She closes to book and holds it to her chest. "It's strange for normal girls but…" She looks down with a blush. "I really like school and besides. I don't know what I am going to be when I grow up. I'm not old enough to get a real job but's a living."

"What do you work for?"

"It's really a community service job but I take care of farms."

"Farms?" Momiji looks at her in question. "You do farm work?"

"Yes," She looks at Momiji with a blush still on her cheeks. "I just love the farm animals and most of all is the cow."

"Huh!" Haru's eyes wide up a little. "You like cows?"

"I know it's strange for a girl to like a animal as that but I really love them." She smiles a little. "I love them so much. Maybe because I'm a Rooster from the zodiac…"

Momiji and Haru just look at her with no expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to brag." She stops blushing and puts her head down. "I talk to much sometimes."

"You should talk more. You have a nice voice."

She looks at Haru and blushes again deeply.

"I have to go!" She walks past them. "I have to… to- to use the bathroom!" She runs down the hallway.

Haru just looks at Hitomi go down the hallway with a smile on her face. Momiji notice this and giggles. Kyo and the others come out of the classroom and sees Haru dreaming into space.

"Haru got the hots." Momiji giggles and looks at Haru. "He's got the hots."

Haru looks at Momiji.

"That's s cute." Hana puts a hand on Haru's head. "You like my little Tiger?"

Haru was still staring into space.

"Tohru," Reiko takes Tohru's arm and leans on her shoulder. "I heard A. Tamiko wants you to come over this weekend and I was wondering if you are free after the check up. If you are, Hitomi, Toshio, and I are going to a club downtown to put on a show. Do you want to come?" She smiles at her then looks at the others. "Would you like to go out to a club on Saturday?"

"A club?" Kyo questions her.

"Yeah, its called 'Gothic Love Club' and it's so cool. It's very privet so not many people are there like normal clubs. They only allow 20 people in a night. Would you like to come?"

"I don't do too well at clubs." Yuki said while looking at Reiko.

"It's really a big club so not many people you can bump into to."

"What do you mean by 'not so many people you can bump into to.'"

"I've notice that you don't like people over you so I'm guessing you don't like to be touched."

"I'll ask if I can go." Momiji cheers while waving his hands up in the head.

"We had a blast last time didn't we Momiji?" Reiko pats Momiji on the head and giggles. "We song and play games all night."

"Since when did you to go to a club? Did you tell Akito?" Haru looks at Momiji.

"Akito went too with Dr. Hatori and Miss. Satomi."

"When was this?"

"Some time last year." Answers Reiko. "My uncle owns the club and it really is a teen club but on Saturday it's limited to 20 people."

"Ask. I'm going along with them too." Uo said while looking at Hana. "Can I borrow something red or black?"

"The Yankee is going?" yells Kyo while pointing at Hana. "No way I'm going."

"But, Kyo, I want you to go." Reiko looks at him with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Get the hell away from me damn Fox."

"Its Foxy."

Hitomi came out the bathroom and walks towards them.

"Took you long kid." Uo looks down at Hitomi. "You all right?"

"Yes, you looks down." Hana takes Hitomi hands and holds them up to her mouth. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I have to go see a friend at the hospitable. I promised I'll go see her after school."

"Did you tell Akira?" ask Reiko while looking at Hitomi. "He doesn't like you running off without his permission."

"I did and he said it would be fine." She walks backwards for a while. "I better be going? Sorry if you guys were waiting for me. See ya!" She turns around and runs down the hall with a smile on her face.

**Sohma Estate **

Satomi was just dropped off at the Sohma Estate by her sister Dr. Tamiko and Mika. She had a box in her hand that was for Akito. She opens the gate and walks towards the house and sees the maid in front waiting for her.

"Miss. Satomi," the maid smiles at her and bows. "Nice to see you again."

"It's nice to be seen and hello." She smiles and walks to the maid's side. "Is Hatori here?"

"Yes along with the other two masters."

"Is it all right if I see Akito?"

"Yes, he's been talking about you all day. Akito really likes you."

"I really like him too." She gives an evil grin at the woman. "He's my number one lover."

She leads Satomi inside the house and into the living room. The living room was sofas, TV, and pictures of houses and family members.

"He's been feeling better since you've come back."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Wait here and see if he's awake."

"All right."

"I'm awake and waiting!" yells Akito while sliding the door next to the livingroom open and looking pissed off. Behind him were Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori sitting on the chairs drinking tea. "You wench! I was waiting for you all day!"

"I get you a present and this is how you treat me?" She holds the box to her chest and puts her head down in sadness. "Akito, why so mean?"

Akito goes over to Satomi and touches her face with his soft hand and lifts her head by lifting her chin. Satomi refuses to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Akito pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the cheek that was really near her lips. "I'm so happy you're here." He smiles and makes a real smile that really shocks everyone.

Satomi looks up at him and smiles. "You are a sick puppy."

"I'm your sick puppy." He rubs his head on her hand. "Make me feel better."

"All right!" She cheers up and takes her hand back. "I brought you some cards so we can play a American game I've learn. Its called 'Crazy Ate' and it's very fun!" She looks at Hatori and the others a guy in the room. You guys wants to play?"

"They aren't playing!" yells Akito while glaring at them. "It's just me and you Satomi. I don't want to play with them. The are boring baka's"

"Akito, that's not nice."

" I just want you and me playing!" He takes her arm and leads her to his room. "Let's go."

He pushes the maid out the way and growls. Satomi helps the woman up and looks at Akito that was still pulling her down the hallway.

"Akito, you never change."

"I just don't want you to catch anything from those people."

"**Those people** are your family."

"They aren't like us." He opens his door, goes inside, and pulls her inside. "You and I understand each other."

"I'm losing you Akito and I don't like it!" She growls at him and pulls her arm from him. "What did we talk about when we last talk?" She slams the door and glares at him. "You have to control yourself and be nicer to people!"

Akito backs up away from her and falls on the floor with fright in his eyes. Satomi saw the sadness in his eyes and tears that was coming. She softens her face and walks over to him with a grin on her face.

"Akito," She kneels down in front of him and hugs his neck then looks down at him. "I'm sorry but I want you to be nicer to be happy and to do that if you respect the people around you."

"Satomi…" He looks up into her red eyes and let his tears come down. "I'm sorry." He leans against her chest and cries.

"How do you feel Akito, when I'm not here?"

"I feel stressed and unwanted."

"And why is that?"

"You left me and these people cause me stress."

"Akito," She lets go of him and kisses him on the head. "You are like a baby that always wants his mother all the time."

"I love you."

"Akito…" She wipes his tears away and grabs his present. "I got you this and I know that you would like it." She gives it to him.

"I can open it now?"

"Yeah." She sits between his legs and takes off her shoes.

Akito opens the present finds a black and silver T-shirt. He takes it out and holds it up. An all black shirt with a picture on it with him and Satomi sitting under a cherry blossom tree together wearing kimonos. Akito was sitting while Satomi was hugging his neck with a smile; he was looking straight ahead while touching her arms, and smiling. Both of the their hairs were blowing in the wind with the cherry blossoms petals. On the bottom it said 'Satomi and Akito' and the back said 'Happiness and Love.'

"You like it?" Satomi looks at his face. "Remember we went to the amusement downtown before I left and we took that picture? That's where it was from."

"I remember." He smiles at her and calms his face. "Thank you Satomi." He kisses her on the cheek. "This means a lot to me."

"I have mines too at home though. I didn't want to wear it or I would spoil it by wearing it."

"Satomi…" He leans towards her and was ready to kiss her on the lips but she turns and he kisses her on the cheek. "One day, those lips are mine."

"Funny." She takes out cards. "Let's play."

"Can I put it on?"

"Huh?"

"The shirt."

"Yes you can."

Akito opens his kimono and makes it slide down his shoulders.

"I'll be right back." She gets up and walks towards the door. "You change."

"I want you to stay with me."

"Not when you change."

"Why not?" his kimono drops and underwear and walks over to her.

"Akito, don't." She blushes and was still turned away. "If you do then I would never come back to see ever again."

Akito stops and looks at her. "Go."

She opens the door, goes outside into the hallway, and closes the door behind her. She was about to head to the bathroom but she felt something hold her left leg. She looks down and sees Kisa on her leg and Hiro while having a hand on her other leg smiling up at her.

"Hey you too." She giggles and tries to walk to the living room.

"Miss. Satomi are you here to see Akito?" ask Kisa while frowning a little.

"Yeah and you know how he gets so let's be quiet for a while until we get to the living room." She walks to the living room and opens it to see Ayame, Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, Kagura, and Haru.

"Hey Miss. Satomi." Haru said with a smile on his face.

"Hey everyone."

"Satomi!" Momiji laughs and putting his arms around her but not touching her. "Nice to see you again. I missed you."

"You just saw her yesterday." Said Hiro while looking at Momiji.

Momiji let's go of her and takes her hand.

"Satomi!" Kagura jumps on Satomi from the front and holds on her. "I missed you. We didn't talk yesterday so I want to talk to you now."

"You seemed to be popular with the kids." Shigure while smiling up at Satomi.

"I guess I am." Satomi laughs and holds Kagura up. "You are heavy and too old for this."

"I love you so much!"

"It's good to be loved." She said while getting her balance. "This is too much love though." She gets a peace of paper out of her and tosses it to Ayame. "Here."

Ayame caught it and reads it. It was her address to her house.

"We can have it at my house or yours." She smiles at Ayame and softens her face a little.

"I think I'll go to your house."

"Great."

"I can't wait."

"I know."

They both laugh at each other and look in each other's eyes. Everyone notices this and giggles a little but Hatori.

"…" Satomi looks away and around. "Let's see. I see all the kids except Kyo, Yuki, and Rin. I didn't see here since I got her. Hatori is she still in—

"Yes."

"I see that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Before I leave let me know where so I can go."

"I thought you would ask so I wrote it down." He gives her a paper and Satomi takes it and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you."

Haru looks at the paper and glares at it for a while.

"I'm sure you guys have homework and as for me." She puts Kagura down and lets Kisa let go of her leg. "Akito is waiting and it's better if I don't keep him waiting to long.

The door opens and Akito was leaning on the door frame and looking at Satomi. Satomi and the others look at him and he was smiling and wearing the shirt Satomi got him.

"You took too long."

"It's kinda big on you. You want it smaller?"

"It fits fine and I like my close a little loose once in a while."

"That's good." She takes his hand. "It means a lot to me that you like it."

"Hey everyone!" Akito looks at the kids with a smile.

They look at him and said 'Hi' back.

"Do you want something to drink Satomi?" ask Hatori while looking at her and getting up from his chair. "Water? Tea?"

"Water please."

The kids went to their houses and left the room to do their homework. The last one was Haru and he was looking at Miss. Satomi's pocket with the note about Rin was.

Hospital

Hitomi walked inside the Hospital that was owned by the Sohma's. She was dressed in gothic cloths instead of her school cloths. She had an all black dress with a belly part that was fishnet, combat boats that went below her knees, spike bracelets, black nail polish, and a black cat collar with a bell. She was holding roses in her arms and a white tiger. Her hair was down and stopped at her but so when she sat down she would be sitting on her hair. She signs in hr name to visit and heads to her friend's room. It was on the second floor in room 246. When Hitomi finally gets to the room she opens the door slowly and sees a girl sitting on the bed with her head down. The girl was really beat up and didn't look good. Her left eye was patched over and she had healed burns and cuts around her body. The girl looks up and kept an emotionless face on.

"Is it all right if I come in?" Hitomi said in her small voice.

The girl nods and lies down while Hitomi comes in.

"I brought you roses."

"…"

Hitomi puts the roses on her friends dresser that was filled with stuff animals and plants that was from Hitomi also.

"Rin," She sits on the chair next to her friend and places a hand on Rin's hand. "How are you doing? You sat up so that means you are getting your strength back."

"Why do you always come back here, Hitomi?" Rin looks at Hitomi with the same emotionless face she had on.

"Cause," Hitomi sits on the best next to Rin and touches her cheek. "I care for you Rin."

"Why?"

"I love you. You were my first friend and I think you and care for you." She leans in closer to Rin and licks her on the cheek. "I can't help you but I don't want you to be lonely in here." She looks in her one eye that was good.

"Thank you." She reaches up for Hitomi's head and Hitomi leans down on her side to make Rin's hand touch her forehead. "I love you to." She rubs her head and hears Hitomi purrs. "Did you see Haru?"

"Haru?"

"…"

"Yes, why?"

"It's nothing."

"You still have feelings for him?"

"No."

"You sure? He seems to be a nice guy."

"Then you take him."

"What?"

"I have someone and I want you to b happy."

"What was his name?"

"He's your cousin."

"You mean Jason?"

"No, it's your older brother."

"You man Jotaru?"

"Yeah."

"He's grown for you."

"I'm not** old, **little Tiger." Said a man coming out of the bathroom and looking at Hitomi. "Nice to see you little sister."

He was the same size as Rin, amber eyes, long black hair, and handsome. He had a small line of silver in front of his hair. He walks over to Rin and sits on the bed.

"You ready to go?" Jotaru smiles at Rin and kisses her on her cheek. "I'm one year older then Rin and grade higher. Don't be so mean Hitomi." He looks at his little sister.

"I knew I smelled you." She gets up and looks at her older brother. "And what do you mean by 'Are you ready to go?' Where you guys going?"

"I'm staying at his place for a while."

"His place?"

"Yeah, Rin wants to live with me for a while."

"What about your family Rin? What would they think?"

"They don't care about me so I don't care what they think."

"But I want you to go by there first and come over my house at night."

Rin takes off her patch and looks at Hitomi. "How does it look? They said I could take it off today."

"It looks fine as long you can see."

"Good."

"Hitomi, don't tell anyone about me and Rin going together."

"I won't." She gets up from the bed and heads towards the door. "I better go since Akira said I have to be back before 7."

"See ya." Rin gets out of the bed wearing her dress and whole outfit. "Jotaru, let's go."

"You sure you want to go so soon?"

"Yeah. They were coming for me today anyway."

Knock. Knock. "Miss. Sohma, time to go home. Let me in."

Hitomi locks the door and backs up from the door.

The nurse tries to door and found it lock.

"The window." Rin opens the window and looks around.

"Hurry." Hitomi goes in a closet to hide.

"Time to go darling." Jotaru picks her up bridal style and goes out the window with all their stuff.

As soon they left the nurse came in and Hitomi was knocking on the closet door.

"Help me please!" She screams from the closet.

The nurse opens the door and Hitomi falls out and lands on her knees.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine?"

"Where's Miss. Sohma?"

"I don't know. She put me in the closet and left. I was so scared. She went wild on me." She pretends to cry and hears her brother car go.

"Wait here." The nurse runs out the room.

Hitomi runs out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. She scratches her brother's name from the list and leaves.

Satomi and Akito were outside looking at the tree and the bird feeder. They were laughing and giggling every sentence they said. Ayame and Shigure were watching them from Hatori's house.

"Do you think, Miss. Satomi really has feelings for Akito?" Ayame said while looking at Hatori that was on the phone. "Hatori?"

"She left? With who?" Hatori talks to the people from the Sohma Hospital. "Who was the last person in the room?"

"What's wrong Hatori?" Shigure looks at Hatori and sees his face looked very angry.

Hatori slams the phone down and looks at Ayame and Shigure.

"Rin is gone from the clinic and no one knows were she is."

"Rin?" Ayame questions him.

"Maybe she came back here."

The door slides open and they look and see Rin. She had no expression on her face like usual. She was healed but scars still showed.

"…" She just looks at them then at Shigure. "It's over." She closes the door with a slam.

"What did you do Shigure?" questions Ayame while looking back at him.

"Not one thing. It's just over."

"Over?" Hatori looks at him in question.

'It means Rin doesn't want me anymore.' Shigure thought while sitting in his chair. "Don't worry about it. I think she meant that she won't fight back again."

**Rin **went in her room at Kagura's house and sits on her bed with an open bag. She was also on her cell phone that Jotaru brought her.

"I'm coming at 8 to see you." She said, as low so she couldn't be heard from anyone.

-I'll cook for you. What do you want?-

"Surprise me."

- Don't I always? -

"True." She smiles and put her things she need in her bag. "I have to go and see you tonight."

- I love you-

"I love you too."

Beep. He hangs up and then she did and holds the phone to her chest. "Just one hour and we can be together.

"Rin?" Kagura knocks at the door. "May I come in?"

"…" Rin looks at her door and not responding to Kagura.

**Lady Danielle: I really wanted to make this chapter long but... i guess not. I hope you like it. Oh! Story to all of you Rin and Haru fans. (Bows) Sorry**


	4. Prince Yuki & Jason Fan Club

Nine Tail

By: Lady Danielle

**Prince Yuki & Jason Fan Club**

Still in the Sohma's Estate, Satomi and Akito were still together and Akito was still keeping her for himself. They were in the garden looking at the flowers and wild life. Akito had her hand and dragging her everywhere around the Estate.

"Akito," She looks at her cell phone and reads 6:35. She needed to get the house clean for Ayame. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"What?" He looks back at her and frowns a little. "You can't go!"

"I have to." She lets go of his hand and smiles at him. "I'll be back on Sunday."

"I want to see you tomorrow."

"I have to work and start my new job."

"Where?"

"At a school. I'll be counseling teenager at a high school near here."

"You won't be at the office like normal?"

"On Wensday and Friday I'll be there at the hours 1:00 to 8:00PM."

"I like it when you come here."

"I'll come Sunday, I promise." She places a hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes. "Bye Akito." She walks away while her hand on his drags across his chin.

Akito looks at her and had no expression on his face.

Satomi went back in the living room to the front door and put on her sneakers. She sniffs the air and smelt Rin was in Kagura's house but something was weird about her scent. It had her nephews scent on her, a scent like a cheetah. She opens the door to the house, walks out, and closes the door behind her.

"Satomi!" yells a young voice from the house next to Akito's.

Satomi looks and sees Momiji walking along with Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. All she could do was smile. Momiji came to her running and jumping on her. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were in shock what Momiji was doing because he could change once they hugged. To their surprise Satomi took Momiji from under the arms, lifts him up, and let him sit on her shoulder. Momiji was laughing and holding on Satomi's shoulder.

"I'm going to walk you home!" He looks down at her. "Hatori said it would be all right."

"All right."

"I'll protect you from all the weirdoes at night."

"My knight in shinning armor."

"That's me!" cheers Momiji.

"I think the Queen needs to get to an important meeting." Ayame smiles at her.

"That's why I'm going now to clean up a bit."

"Momiji, you have no home training." Hatori looks at Momiji with a glare. "On a woman's shoulder."

"It's all right Hatori!" Satomi protest and rubs Momiji's leg. "I'm a strong woman and not to mention young woman. I don't mind as long its Momiji. Since he was 5 he's been riding on my shoulders and I still don't mind."

"You really have a way with kids Miss. Satomi." Shigure smiles at her.

"I do I guess."

"You have any of your own?"

"Yeah, he's on my shoulders right now." She giggles and points to Momiji. "To be truthful, I don't have any children of my own. I haven't found the **one **to play the role yet. It's best I don't anyway."

"Why not?" Ayame folds his arms and looks at Satomi. "All woman should have a man in her life to feel complete and have someone to care and protect her."

"I have no free time for dating. I own 2 companies, the Fashion and the Counseling, and I slave myself to help and make the world a better place." She feels proud of herself and looks into space. "And that's my story and… I have to go."

"Oh, Rin is here so don't worry about her." Hatori said to her.

"I know. She said 'Hi' to me when she came in the gate." She walks past them while holding Momiji's hands above her.

"Did you get Matt?" Momiji said while jumping off Satomi's shoulder.

"I totally forgot about him!" She slaps her hand on her forehead and giggles. "I'm so mean."

"Whose Matt?" ask Ayame while looking at Satomi again.

"That's Satomi's boyfriend." Answers Momiji.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he looks more like you Ayame."

"Me?"

"I think he's in the garden." Wonders Satomi while looking at Momiji. "Can you go—

Satomi feels something going through her shirt and reaches for a long white snake. The snake wraps around her neck but not tight to kill her.

"That's your boyfriend?" ask Shigure.

"I'm sorry but I have a huge crush on snakes. This is Matt my boyfriend."

"You are a weird woman Satomi." Said Hatori while lighting his cigarette. "I hate that snake."

"You are made because he bit you." She walks away and heads for the door. "Bye! Hey, I need my knight in his shinning armor!"

"Coming!" Momiji runs to Satomi's side and takes her hand.

Ayame was so happy and mad at the same time about Satomi liking snakes and liking that snake, Matt.

"She likes snake!" He cheers and hugs Shigure. "It was destiny that we would fall in love."

"Ayame, I want you to stay away from Satomi." Hatori glares at Ayame. "If you are caught by Akito and who knows what he'll do to her or to you. If you do end up being with her and her company then I want you to keep it business and nothing else." He walks away and leaves Ayame in the wind.

**An Island **

On a island, where a few people live and stay for a short while, in a cave on the mountain top. The cave was a banded and filled with bats but not only bats but a vampire the people said. It was now 7:00 and the sun was down and that's when the creatures of the night come out to play. In the cave now was a boy sleeping. He had long black hair, his eyes were closed, and his skin wasn't pale but beautiful. He was handsome and was about the same age as Tohru. He was the waking up and found himself on the ceiling, hanging upside down. He spoke in a French accent.

"What a day!" He stretches his arms out and yawns. "I slept for two days straight and I'm so hungry." He jumps off the ceiling and transform into a bat. "Time to go and see my love." He flies out the cave at full speed. "Hana I'm coming for you tonight and I can't wait till I get you in my mouth."

**Shigure's House**

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Reiko were in the kitchen eating a bowl of tofu and watching the music station. On the tv they were watching the rock band called "The Universal." Sun was a piano player and back ground singer. She was wearing a yellow dress that was very short but she had shorts under her dress that were black. Moon was the one with the guitar and she looked very gothic. She had the whole looked packed down. She had a over coat that had the moon on the back, baggy black jeans with buttons and sippers on it, black and gray nail polish on, and her hair was down and it was black and white. Earth was the drummer and had all green on and a short that had the world on it. And finally, Star, the leader and the singer. She had her belly button showing with a red shirt and red skirt. She had long brown hair and little bit of make up.

"So, this is the bang everyone like so much?" Shigure looks at the tv. "The girls are looking hot."

Tohru and Reiko blushed and stare at the tv.

"I love the songs but not the singers." Said Yuki while turning away and looking at his tofu.

"Why not?" Reiko turns to him with a glare on her face.

"I'm in to the rock look that's all."

"Yuki has no taste in cloths like his brother." Shigure looks at Reiko with a smile. "I won't mind dating Star or Sun in those cute outfits. They are beautiful young girls."

"They are wearing wigs." Kyo said while not taking his eyes off the TV. "If you read the magazines from the past they announced that they really don't look like that. They all, except Earth, are wearing wigs. They hide their selves because they said they wouldn't be able to go to school and they didn't want to be followed everywhere and people telling lies about them."

"You seemed really interested in the band Kyo."

"They are my number rock band."

"Well," Reiko gets up and looks at Shigure and the others. "I've been out late and I'm sure everyone must wondering were I am." She bows at Shigure then Yuki. "I'm sorry for coming in without any noticing again."

"It's quiet all right." Smiles Shigure at Reiko. "Any friend or family member are aloud in this house anytime."

"Thank you." She turns to Tohru. "See you all at school and take care."

"Kyo, go and let Reiko out." Said Shigure.

"She can do it her own damn self!" he yells at him.

"I won't hurt you Kyo." Reiko said while walking behind Kyo and hitting him on the head. "Does that hurt? Take it like a man."

"Ow," he rubs his head then turns around to him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Being hit by a girl and saying "Ow" when she hit you must mean you are very weak."

"Shut up! Your punches hurt as bad as Yuki."

"Come and let me out all ready."

"Do it your self!"

"I want you to do it."

"Ask Tohru."

"I said you!" She takes him by the ear and drags him out the room. "You little scary cat!" She closes the door. "Bye everyone."

"I kinda like her." Smiles Yuki while looking at the door that Reiko and Kyo went through.

"Reiko and Kyo go way back," smiles Tohru while looking at Yuki and Shigure. "They went to the same dojo."

"That explains the reason why them two get along." Said Shigure.

**Reiko and Kyo**

Reiko and Kyo were sitting at the front door in silence. Reiko was putting on her shoes and getting her school bag. Kyo was outside the door watching her get her things.

"Come on woman." He growls at her.

"We aren't in front of them so stop being like an ass." She gets up and walks outside to his side. "So, you're walking me home?"

"To the gate."

"Thank you." She walks in front of him and down the road.

Kyo smiles and walks to her side and they both starts going up the road.

"So," Kyo rubs the back of his head and turns away so he can't look at her. "Do you want to… you know."

"Know what?"

"Like we used to do back at the dojo at night."

"You mean go out?"

"Well… yeah." He blushes and looks down.

"Since when were you are shy kitty." She stops and takes his chin. "You've changed a little but you are still my Kyo."

"You are still my fox." He pulls her closer and kisses her on the lips.

It was only a peck kiss but then it lead to a passionate kiss. Kyo pulls her closer and tries to make her feel their chest touch but Reiko stopped. He didn't care if he transformed. They've been together of 3 years straight and he wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

"I love you Kyo." She said while pushing back from him and taking his head.

"So do I Reiko." He touches her cheek and moves it to the side to kiss her neck.

"Kyo, don't leave a mark."

"I love your skin."

"Are you listening?"

"Please, just one small one."

"But Kyo."

"Just one."

"…" She moves the rest of her hair away and let him suck on her skin. 'I'm going to have to leave my hair down all tomorrow. I hope it goes away time for the interview tomorrow.' She sighs then hears Kyo sucking sounds and a tickle on her neck. "Kyo," She giggles and puts her left hand in his hair.

On the side of Shigure's hanging around…

A bat was outside of Tohru's window watching her get undressed. The bat had dark black eyes. Tohru was about to take off her underwear but she stops and turns to the window and her eyes changed into cat eyes that you see in the sunlight.

"Come out."

"You caught me," the bat came in, flies around the bedroom, and finds a corner to rest in. "You are looking well."

"Same as you." She covers her revealed chest from him.

"So, it was true when they said you are living with the Sohma's."

"Yes," She turns around and puts on her top piece of pajamas. "I like it here."

"You can't stay here forever you know?"

"I know," She leaves her underwear on and puts on her bottom piece to her pj's.

"What was the point of you taking off her underwear?"

"I wanted to know if you were out there."

"Why you stop? I was enjoying it." He flies down on the bed and changes to his human form. "I won't stay long because I was uninvited and Uo is waiting." He gets up and hugs. "My Nine Tails." He looks up at her head and sees two ears pop out. "Cute." He starts scratching them.

Tohru leans against him and purrs.

"You like that?"

She starts rubbing against him and rubbing her scent on him. "I haven't been scratched like this for so long."

"Tohru?" Shigure's voice came from outside the door. "Is everything all right?"

Tohru looks at the door in shock. "Yes." She puts on a cap since her ears won't come down. She turns back to Jason but he was all ready out the door. She goes to the door. "I'm going to bed now."

"All right, night."

Tohru gets in the bed, sets her alarm clock, and turns off the lights. Her eyes glow in the dark while she looks outside the window. She takes off the hat and her ears were gone. 'Good.' She smiles, gets into the bed, and goes to bed.

**Next Day at School**

At Kaibara high school, in class 2-D the Yuki Fan Club girls are discussing something in the corner of the class. They were staring at Yuki and then back in their little huddle. Hana and Uo were watching and waiting for Tohru to come to school today. Reiko walks in the room and walks over to them.

"Hey guys." Reiko smiles at Hana and Uo then bows good morning. "Sleep well?"

"I was too wrapped up with my love." Hana said while looking out the window with a smile on her face. "

"You two really staid up last night, didn't you?" Uo asked Reiko and Hana. "How long?"

"I was out but Hana was with my Hitomi's brother."

"You go girl!" Uo smiles and hugs Hana from the back. "Your love has returned."

"Yes, two hearts form together is love."

"Stop it, you're freaking me out." Reiko sits on the desk and puts her hair in a ponytail.

"What's that on your neck?" asked a Prince Yuki Fan Club girl to Reiko. "Is that a—

"Don't you have someone to stock or something? Go away." Reiko glares at her and growls.

"She's like the girl version of Kyo- San." Said the girl while walking back to her ground

"I came to school to early," sighs Reiko while getting up from the desk and going out in the hallway. The Fan Club girls follow behind her. "…" She walks faster to get away from them.

Reiko walks faster and hit something soft and tall. She looks up and sees her aunt Satomi holding a box over her head.

"Hey Reiko," Satomi looks down at Reiko and smiles a little.

"Hey aunt Satomi." She steps back and looks at her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm working her for now on."

"Why?"

"My counseling job,"

"I see."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No, I was looking for Jason."

"He's helping me get my stuff in the office with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru."

"You guys need help?"

"That's strange of you to ask for help."

"I came to school to early today and I have nothing to do."

"Sorry, but we are almost done here."

"Ok."

Reiko looks behind her and saw that the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls were gone but Hana and Uo were coming towards her.

"What did those Fan Club girls want?" Uo asked Reiko while stopping in front of her.

"They didn't want anything. They followed me but didn't ask me anything."

"Let's go outside. It's only 20 minutes until class starts to lets hang out."

"Yeah,"

The three girls walk outside to the place the students hand out and they saw Tohru, Hitomi, Momiji, Haru, and Kyo were sitting underneath a tree eating breakfast. They walked over to them and sat down.

"Good morning everyone," Said Reiko while sitting between Kyo and Tohru.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Kyo yells while looking at Reiko.

"Kyo, I have a headache so don't bug me so early in the morning."

"Where's Jason?" ask Hana to Tohru.

"He went though the front entrance with Yuki and aunt Satomi."

"All right," She looks at the door and starts.

"I'll come with you Hana." Tohru gets up and goes to Hana side.

When they got to the door the Prince Yuki Fan club girls were around Jason and Yuki. Jason had beautiful blue eyes, long black hair that stops at his shoulders, same size as Kyo, and had a pretty face. (Just imagine Ayame Sohuma at his age but with blue eyes and black hair instead of silver hair.)

Hana stops at the door and makes a little blush.

"Are you related to Prince Yuki?" ask Motoko while getting close to Jasons face. "You two are the first place hot boys in school and now our club is called "Prince Yuki and Prince Jason Fan Club"

"Um, excuse me." Jason walks past the fan club girls and goes to Hana. He puts a hand on her shoulder and lifts her chin up to his face. "Hello darling."

The Yuki Fan Clubs fell in shock.

**Lady Danielle:I hope you like.**


	5. A New Teacher and Black Hitomi

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A New Teacher and Black Hitomi**

The three girls walk outside to the place the students' hand out and they saw Tohru, Hitomi, Momiji, Haru, and Kyo were sitting underneath a tree eating breakfast. They walked over to them and sat down.

"Good morning everyone," Said Reiko while sitting between Kyo and Tohru.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Kyo yells while looking at Reiko.

"Kyo, I have a headache so don't bug me so early in the morning."

"Where's Jason?" ask Hana to Tohru.

"He went though the front entrance with Yuki and aunt Satomi."

"All right," She looks at the door and starts.

"I'll come with you Hana." Tohru gets up and goes to Hana side.

When they got to the door the Prince Yuki Fan club girls were around Jason and Yuki. Jason had beautiful blue eyes, long black hair that stops at his shoulders, same size as Kyo, and had a pretty face. (Just imagine Ayame Sohuma at his age but with blue eyes and black hair instead of silver hair.)

Hana stops at the door and makes a little blush.

"Are you related to Prince Yuki?" ask Motoko while getting close to Jason's face. "You two are the first place hot boys in school and now our club is called "Prince Yuki and Prince Jason Fan Club"

"Um, excuse me." Jason walks past the fan club girls and goes to Hana. He puts a hand on her shoulder and lifts her chin up to his face. "Hello darling."

The Yuki Fan Clubs fell in shock the back up quickly.

"No, this is unacceptable!" yells Motoko at Hana. Our new prince shouldn't be with a witch. Get your hands off him!"

"Si elle est sorcière elle a mis juste un charme par-dessus mon coeur.." Jason talks in Hana in French.

Hana just blush and puts her head down with a smile on her face.

"What did he just say?" questions one of the fan club girls.

"He said," Reiko sighs and leans against the wall. "If she is a witch she just put a spell over my heart."

"No, we mustn't let the new prince be over her spell!"

Jason looks at the fan club girls and makes a small grin. He made them look into his dark and deep eyes. The fan club girls stood there like they were in a trance.

Jason let's go of Hana, goes in his pocket, and pulls out his dark sunglasses.

" Je dois aller au bureau pour obtenir mon programme. Vous voir les gars plus tard." He smiles at Hana then turns to Yuki. "C'était un plaisir finalement pour vous rencontrer le Prince Yuki Sohma. J'espérerai que je vous verrai autour d'un jour."

"Agréable pour vous rencontrer aussi Jason." He smiles a little and looks puzzled a little.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I don't like when authors put the translation at the end so I'll do it now.**

**I must go in the office to obtain my program. You to see the guys later means Je dois aller au bureau pour obtenir mon programme. Vous voir les gars plus tard.**

**C'était un plaisir finalement pour vous rencontrer le Prince Yuki Sohma. J'espérerai que je vous verrai autour d'un jour means It was a pleasure finally to meet you the Prince Yuki Sohma. I will hope that I will see you around a day.**

**Agréable pour vous rencontrer aussi Jason means Pleasant to meet you also Jason.

* * *

**

Jason left the hallway and to the outside.

"What did he say?" the fan club girls said at the same times.

"We shall let that be the Prince's language for now on, French." Motoko smiles at Prince Yuki. "Only the Prince was allowed to use French." They turn toHana and she in the other girls was walking down the hallway. Yuki was following them. They were laughing andHana was flushing a little.

Ring! The school bell rang and everyone went to class. Today was a new start of a new trimester and all the kids had their programs change. It was funny that the Sohma, Honda, and the fan club girls were all in one class together. It was mixed with freshmen, sophomore, Jr., and seniors together. It was drama class and the teacher was late and everyone was talking. Jason andHana tried to be together but the Prince Jason and Yuki fan club was separating them.Hana used her powers and shocked them andUo was glaring and threatening to hurt them.

The room went silence when the door came open a tall and beautiful woman came in. Momiji couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"Hello class," she walks in and puts the books she had in her hand on her desk. "For those who don't know me, I am Satomi Honda and I'm your new Drama teacher." She looks at them and feels proud. "I am also some of your personal counselor after school."

Satomi had her hair down, wearing small rectangle glasses, and a black pants suit. "Since they are Honda's in the class then you can call me by my first name." She sits on her desk and looks at the students. "I'm going to tell you what we are doing in this class. We are not doing just boring drama but videos and other stuff. We are going to do a play some time soon. We would be going on field trips to Museums, theaters, and art places. They call me the cool teacher back in my old schools I've went to because at the end of the year, if you past all subjects and don't get on my nerves, I'll take you on a cruise."

They all started smiling and their faces got really happy.

"Are you serious?" askUo while raising up from her seat. "What about us that can't afford it."

"No one said anything about money." She crosses her legs on the desk and sits Indian style. "All I need is permission from your parents or guardian and that's all. Ask Haru and Momiji in the back. We went to my family's island last year in their old school. We had a great time, didn't we?"

"We sure did!" cheers Momiji. "It was great."

"It was really fun." Said Haru while looking at her.

"Any questions?"

The Yuki and Jason Fan Club, Mio, Minami, and Motoko, shot up from there desk's, and raises their hands at the same time.

"Is it true that you own the 'Fashion Corp.' and make cloths for the band called "The Universals!"

"Umm… yes I do."

"What size does Star and Sun wear? Do you know who they truly are? Can you tell us?" all three girls said and when they were down they were out of breath.

"Yes, yes, and no."

"Please?"

"Maybe in the future you'll find out for your self." She giggles at the girls.

"What kinda teacher are you?" ask Kyo while getting up and looking at Satomi. "Sitting on a desk."

"I'm a child at heart, Kyo- San."

"Grow up."

"Leave her alone Kyo." Said Reiko while glaring at Kyo.

"It's all right Reiko, please." Satomi gets up from the desk and walks to the chalk bored. "**All right, down to business! **Our goal today is to learn and have fun doing their part!"

'She's just like my brother.' Yuki said while looking at Satomi.

"We are going to do a school play at the end of this month on "Cinderella" the American way and not the normal "Romeo and Juliet" because the book is too complicated. I'm going to pass out papers to tell you what part you are going to have." She goes in though her papers and takes out an orange folder. "It's a musical Cinderella and you would learn how to sing, dance, and act the part out." She goes to the first girl in the row, Hitomi. "Pick one and no exchanging!"

Hitomi digs in the orange folder and takes out a small folded paper. She reads it and it says 'Narrator'. "Narrator?"

"You read the main parts of the scripts. Can you handle that?"

"Sure."

Mio-Step sister2

Minami-Step sister 1

Motoko- Step Mother

Jason- Dancer

Hana- Servant Girl for prince

Kyo- Servant boy for prince

Momiji- dancer

Reiko- fairy godmother

Haru- dancer

Uo- dancer

Tohru- Cinderella

Yuki- Prince

"Our Prince is Yuki and our Cinderella is Tohru." Smile Satomi while slapping her hands together. "How cute."

"Does this play involve kissing like in the story?" ask Mio while glaring at Tohru.

"I was thinking that you guys would be mature about the kissing but no if you don't want too."

"Why do I have to be a servant to that damn rat!" growls Kyo while looking at the teacher. "I want another part."

"**Listen! You would do the part and love it!**" yells Satomi and growling at Kyo. "**Got it?**"

Kyo was so scared of her deep red eyes so he sat down and looks away. "Fine."

"Good." She smiles again and takes out books. "For now on you guys would be practice everyday when you come into this class room and at home." She starts passing out the books. "The play is the end of this month and I want all of you ready."

Why Satomi continues talking about the play and the set up Jason was looking around the room and spots Tohru's whiskers were coming out of her cheeks. Tohru just notices that she was changing and she covers her face a little.

"Miss. Satomi, I think Tohru is feeling sick. She doesn't look so good." Said Hitomi while looking at Tohru.

Everyone in the class was looking at her. Tohru felt her ears coming, she panics, and runs out the room. When she came out she hits someone in the hallway.

The boy was a Jr. in the school and he was passing the Drama class when he was hit and knocked to the floor.

Zip! He heard something loud while his eyes was close and when he opens them he saw a medium size Jaguar on top of him. The Jaguar had beautiful blue eyes and had nine fluffy tails.

"HELP!" they boy yells for his life.

The Jaguar runs down the hallway as fast as it can but was caught by teachers, students, and staff that were just opening the doors. They scream and slam the doors shut on its face. The Jaguar was name Tohru Honda and was living with the Honda's curse along with the others.

She stops at the front door of the school and ties to open it but it was a pull door and she couldn't pull it open.

'I can't get out!' she yells to her self while scratching the glass. She looks to the left then to the right and no way outs. The principle announced that a Jaguar was in the building and they were calling the zoo and animal control. She runs down the halls to find an exit and ends up in the gym but no good. She had no choice because that was the only door she can push open. She starts to panic and when she runs outside the gym she saw police and everyone in guns and they were all pointing at her. She makes a Jaguar roar and runs down the hallway. They were on her all nine tails. She found a window that leads in a classroom; she jumps in the window and ended up on top of a desk. She was back in her Drama class. She was on Satomi's desk and looking at the children getting up and moves to one side of the room. Tohru can smell the fear that was coming from some of them. The door slams open and was about to shoot but Tohru was standing right in front of the children. One bullet can hit the children besides her. Satomi got in front of the children.

"Don't shoot!" yells Satomi while holding her hands to her side. "They are children in here.

One gun went off and shot Satomi in the left arm. Satomi holds her arm in pain and falls on the floor.

Momiji went to her side and starts crying. "Mama!"

Satomi was knocked out because she hit her head on the desk while falling forward.

"Mama!" yells Momiji.

Tohru got angry and slashes at the police that hit Satomi.

Jason was near the window and his eyes glows red. ' Vampire bats of the night come to your master and help him in this time of trouble!'

Tohru was about to get shot but she crashes out the window and falls down from the third floor to the ground. She was being shot at but vampire bats came in and attacked the police.

"Everyone out the back door!" yells Reiko while opening the back door.

Everyone left the room besides Hitomi and Jason.

"Jason, what about Tohru!" she ask her brother.

"Go!"

* * *

**Tohru was in the on the streets **being chased by police cards and animal control. She was trapped because there was a police block in front of her and guns were pointing at her. She goes into the alley near by, jumps over the gate, and into another alley. She felt pain in her backside and saw the window cut her. She runs out into the street and a car gets in her way with the door opens. Inside was a man with long sky blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a suit. 

"Get in!"

Tohru gets in, one of her tails closes the door, and the car pulls off. As soon she sat down in the car she heard the police cars coming from around the corner.

In the car were her aunt Tamiko, driving, and her cousin Toshio. Toshio was a boy with green hair and amber eyes. The man that told her to get in was Akira that was the one who called out to her. She was lying her head on his lap and felling someone touching her cut.

"She's hurt!" Toshio said while taking a tissue and press against Tohru's cut.

Tohru's closes her eyes and makes a low growl.

"Is all right Tohru." Said Akira with a soft voice. "We'll get you home."

"It's just a small cut." Said Toshio. "She has glass inside thought and it's pretty big."

* * *

**Later at School…**

The students were sent to the gym with the students and teachers. Satomi was sitting on a bench with the nurse, Mika, patching up her left arm. Momiji was sitting near her crying. Haru was over there with the rest of the Sohma's and students. Jason was standing and looking down at his aunt with an angry face.

"Aunt. Satomi, are you all right?" ask Reiko with a straight face. "Is she going to be all right Mika?"

"Don't worry Reiko." Smiles Mika while looking at Reiko. "The bullet didn't hit her directly but slashed her. A deep slash too."

"Does that mean I get stitches?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Do I get a lollipop?"

"No, even when you are heart you ask for candy?"

"I like candy." She smiles then sees Momiji crying. "Why are you crying Momiji?"

"I though—I thought you—

"It's all right," she takes an issue from her pocket and wipes Momiji's face. "I'm fine. Stop crying."

"When you get home Tamiko said she'll stitch you up."

'Where's Tohru?' thought Yuki to himself and looking around. 'I better get out of this crowd so I won't transform.'

"Where is that woman?" ask a police officer while coming over to Satomi. "Baka woman getting in the way. She deserved it!"

Jason, Hitomi, and Reiko look at him with a glare. They turn to the officer and Hitomi was walking forward to the officer.

"You call your self and officer!" she growls at him and moves close to him. "You're the baka you stupid asshole! We were in the classroom and you had to come in and pointing your gun! You know that if students are around in a classroom, innocents, you aren't supposed to use your gun. You shit head!"

"Listen little girl—

"No, I'm not done little boy!" she was clenching her fist so hard blood was coming down on the floor. She continued her cursing and insulting the police officer. He ends up backing up to a wall and she was preparing to swing at him. When she had her fist coming towards his face she makes it move to hit the wall. It scared the officer that he fainted. Hitomi fist made a whole on the brick wall.

"Hitomi," looks Haru while putting a hand on her head. "Cool down."

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori came in the gym and looks at the scene with Hitomi, the officer, and Haru.

Hitomi was crying but won't anyone see it but Haru knew because he saw water drop on the officer's cloths. Her fist was bleeding and was still on the wall. Haru puts hand on her arm and forces it down. Hitomi's hand was red and fulled with blood. Haru rapped a arm around Hitomi's shoulder and let his head sits on her. He took her bloody hand in his arms and put it in a napkin.

"There," he smiles and whispers in her ear. "Let's go and get cleaned up."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: at lease you guys know what Tohru is. I hope you like it.**


	6. Love

Nine Tail

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Love**

It was 1:00 and school was still going. They cleared out the gym and when the whole school was checked for the loose Jaguar. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were on their way out of the school but Ayame had to go to say good bye to Miss. Satomi. Her class was in the auditorium talking about the play they were going to put on. When the three men went into the auditorium, Satomi was standing on one of the chairs with complete balance. She wasn't standing on the part you sit but the part you lean on. She was looking down at a teacher that was very handsome. He was the science teacher, holding a rose, and on his knees in front of her. Her students were painting the backgrounds she and Momiji drew last night.

"Mr. Green, not now please." Satomi said while moving to the left on the chairs.

"I'm not asking for a baby but for your hand in marriage." Mr. Green takes out a ring and holds it up to her. "Please?"

"I said no for the 199th time that I won't marry you."

"Why not?"

"Guest," She jumps back on other chairs without looking down.

"Get down from the chairs before you hurt yourself!" Mr. Green yells at her in concern.

"I'm trying to see the stage," She noticed there were two small stages on each side of the stage that was full of junk. "Perfect." She smiles then jumps down on the side lane. "I'm going to clean the side stages and give it a make over."

"Were done with the grass Miss. Satomi!" Motoko said while holding a box of fake grass sprinkled with some glitter.

"Can we work on painting to swans next?" Mio asked after.

"All right," She folds her arms and smiles.

Mr. Green came up to her and was still on his knees. "Satomi, please marry me. I love you."

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"They went home." He gets up and tries to hug her.

Satomi moves back and he falls on the floor. "You are so mean."

" What's my favorite color?"

"Umm… blue."

"No," Ayame said while walking to Satomi's side. "It's red along with black and white."

"That's right," Satomi turns to him. "You are a good listener."

"I do my best."

She giggles at him.

"I came here today to give you this," Ayame went in his pocket and took out a box then opens it for Satomi. "A ribbon for your hair." The ribbon was black.

"It's silk." She picks up the black ribbon and feels it. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much Ayame."

"It was just a little something I made for you." He smiles at her. "Silver didn't go well with white or red and black matches with everything so it is perfect for you."

Satomi takes out her hairpiece and begins to tie the ribbon in her hair. "Thank you so much."

"It has your name on both ends of it."

"What do you like?"

"Lots of things."

"I have to buy you something now."

"That's not needed." He holds up his hand to her and smiles. "I just want you to wear and remember me."

"Oh, Ayame," Satomi takes his hand. "You are so sweet."

"Sweet as chocolate."

"I like chocolate!"

"Then we would get along very well because I'm very sweet." He moves closer to her. "You are sweet too. Sweet as honey."

"Honey's good too. Me like honey."

"Satomi and Ayame got the hots!" Momiji yells from the stage. "They got the hots!"

Ayame and Satomi blush and look at each other.

"No!" Mr. Green takes Satomi's hand away from Ayame's. "She's mine and I saw her first."

"Mr. Green," Satomi growls at him. "He's my partner at my second job and we were just playing around." She winks at him. "All right, I made up my mind now!" She turns to the stage. "Uo, you are the Queen and Jason you will play the King! You two have two parts."

Jason and Uo look at each other with a smile. "Cool."

Yuki looks around on stage to see Tohru but she was still no where to be found.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru comes in the doors yelling and out of breath. "I had to go to the nurse and get my book from the classroom."

"Cinderella has returned!" Satomi looks at the doors and then claps. "We can get this started with now. Prince Yuki and Cinderella are going to practice scene 1 when they are in the market place." She turns back at the men. "I'm sorry but I would like it if you guys left. Not to be rude but if you see part of the play then you would know what's going to happen and I can't have that."

"I'll see you at work Satomi!" smiles Ayame while taking Shigure and Hatori by the arms. "Let's go men."

Mr. Green went out though the doors.

"Satomi, does Yuki and Tohru have to kiss?" Motoko asked the teacher. "At the end and the middle."

"That's up to them not me."

Tohru wand Yuki looks at each other and blush.

* * *

**At the end of class, Yuki and Tohru were walking home **together. They were going to get a ride from Satomi at the end but she was heading the other way with Momiji. Reiko and Kyo went to the dojo for their lessons, Hitomi and Haru had to do a project together for school so they were heading to a library, and Jason and Hana went out on a date together. And with all that, it left Tohru and Yuki alone.

"I am so happy that you are all right Miss. Honda." Yuki smiles at her. "I was worried."

"About me?"

"Yes," They both walk inside the gate that leads to the house. "That Jaguar came out of no where and I was afraid that it can harm you. I didn't know where you were."

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for worrying you Yuki." She looks at him with a smile.

"As long you are safe," he takes her hand and pulls her closer. "That's what matters now."

Tohru blushes and puts her head down.

"You really look cute when you blush."

Tohru turns red and looks away.

"I am happy I'm doing this part with you," he stops in front of the door, opens it with his eyes, and they both went in. "We can practice but I'm not so good with the singing."

"I'll help you," She lets go of his hand softly. "Since you are not so good with the singing so we can practice with that part first."

"All right,"

They smile at each other, takes off their shoes, and heads to Shigure's room to see if he was home and it turns out that they were home alone.

"Well, at lease no one would be bothering us when we practice." Yuki said while closing Shigure's door. "We can go to my room or yours to practice."

"My room is kinda of small so we can go in your room."

"It's kinds messy so we can go to the dinning room."

"Anyway you want it Yuki."

"What scene you want to practice?"

"All of them,"

"All right."

They went in the dinning room, moved the table, and sat in the middle of the room and started scene one.

* * *

At the dojo of Shishou- San, Reiko and Kyo were sitting on the floor having tea in their school uniforms. They just finished a hard work of fighting and lessons. They didn't want to go home. Kagura was getting ready. She was still in the locker room getting dress.

"I'm glade you came back to the dojo," Kyo smiles and looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"I never left it. I just needed a break that's all."

"I thought you had an interview today…"

"I do but that's not until another 2 hours."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You really want to know?" Reiko smiles, moves closer to Kyo, and stands on her knees so she's looking down at him.

"Yeah," he blushes a little then putting an arm around her back.

Reiko places a hand on his head, down his chin, and kissing him on the lips. Kyo kisses back and pulls her closer but not close enough for him to transform. His hands wonder up her skirt and to her shorts she had underneath. Reiko's hands were in his short and on his back rubbing him. The kiss was a passionate kiss and it made Reiko moan.

"Kyo," she moans his name while looking at him.

Kyo was heading for her lips but she turns her head to tease him. Kyo makes a small growl because she knew how much he hated it when she did that to him.

"Don't," Kyo growls, forces her on the ground, and lying down while he gets on top of her and getting between her legs. "Tease me."

"Why?"

"I hate it and you know that." He moves closer and leans down to her. "I was thinking Reiko…" He kisses her neck.

"Uh…Hu?"

"I've been thinking about us and our relationship."

"What about it?"

"I… I want you to know how much you mean to me," he leans up and sit between her legs.

"I know that you love me." Reiko sits up and looks at him. "Do you want—

"I want to have sex!"

Reiko's eyes went wide and look at him in shock. Kyo looks at her from the corner of his eye then looks away.

"Kyo,"

"I want you to **feel **how much you mean to me. I want to…" He looks at her and pulls her in for a kiss. "I want to make love to you."

Outside the room door was Shishou listening to every word Kyo and Reiko are saying to each other. He was shock that he heard Kyo saying those words to Reiko but he knew that Reiko and Kyo were going out for years now. The other thing was that Kagura didn't know and Reiko and her was best friend.

"You don't have too if you don't want to," Kyo said to Reiko.

"I've been thinking about us to with that topic and I have to say that I'm ready."

"You mean you want to?"

"Yes, but let me get some control pills and you can get the condom."

"Why do we need both?"

"I don't want to have a baby and I can't get pregnant."

"I see."

"We better get going."

"You are going, so soon?"

"I need to go home and get ready."

"All right," Kyo said while his voice changes a little to depress. "I love you."

"I love you too Kyo and I mean that."

"So do I."

He heard the young couple peck kiss and walk towards the door he was at. Reiko opened the door and met eye to eye with her master.

"Master, I'm leaving now." Reiko bows then smiles.

"Take care Reiko."

"You too master." Reiko walks past him and left the dojo. "Bye Kyo!"

* * *

**In downtown, in a tall building full of hard working fashion designers. **On the 21 floor, in the mangers office was Ayame Sohma and Satomi Honda. The office was a big rectangle shape, walls painted white had a big glass window that looks out to the whole city, and gray carpet. In the office was two desk that are on opposites sides of the room, facing each other. On the walls were outfits for different people and mostly rock and roll. On the desk were flat screen computers, pencil holders, and papers full of pictures of patterns. At a desk that was near the window and was sowing machines and fabric that were ready to be sowed.

Ayame and Satomi were in this room and the mangers of Fashion Corp. and they were discussing about a fashion show that was going to happen tomorrow.

"What colors do you want to start with first, yellow, pink, red, blue, green, or black?" Satomi asked Ayame while looking across the room t Ayame that was looking at the folder full of dresses that was going to be in the fashion show.

"We want the viewers to like all so we should start with yellow."

"Greens next."

"Or we can do green first then yellow."

"All right, after yellow would be pink."

"Blue,"

"Red then black."

"Then we can go on with the mix colors."

"Perfect!" They smile and say at the same time while laughing.

"So, what are you doing for the play your working on at school?" Ayame asked while getting up from his desk and walking over to her desk. "I heard Yuki has the prince part and Tohru has Cinderella."

"I was thinking if we should do the costumes here so it can be more—

"Magical?"

"Yes."

Momoiji came in the room holding cups of hot water and Meme came in with some Ayame's tea. Meme was wearing a red bunny rabbit suit.

"You've guys been working all day," Meme smiles while placing the tea down on a table. "Here is some tea."

"Thank you." Ayame and Satomi said while looking at the table with the tea.

Satomi picks up the tea and sees Ayame's face on it and a snake. "I've never seen this kind before,"

"It's my tea." Ayame smiles down at her. "Since we would be working together we should share the same thing."

"That's nice of you,"

"Meme and Momoiji too!"

"I feel so honored because I've never tasted your tea before." Meme starts crying.

"As long you don't get it on the fabric."

* * *

**Shigure **was walking down the lane to his house with a smile on his face. He knew Mitchan must be pretty upset with him since he left and knew his deadline was today. He did it but it wanted to tease her like always. When he gets a glimpse of his house, he sees Yuki and Tohru through the window, and Yuki was about to kiss Tohru. He hides in the bushes and waits for the kiss to happen.

"I wish I had a camera," he giggles to himself while looking at the two couple.

Yuki pulls away and turns to the kitchen door. Tohru begins to panic and runs to the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Shigure comes out of the bushes feeling pissed off.

"Shigure!"

Shigure turns around and see Mitchan crying and running towards him. Shigure runs into his house, locks the door behind him, and heads to his office. Once he opened the door to his office he saw a woman sitting at his desk and reading his story. She was very beautiful and attractive. She looked like a businesswoman from her suit she was wearing. A normal suit that was a skirt instead of pants and her legs was the thing that made Shigure's face turn red. Her skirt was really short and her v- top showed her round and big breast. She had long black and brown hair that was past her butt. She looks at him with her thin glasses on.

"Shigure Sohma, it's been a long time," She smiles at him with her nice and gentle smile and holding a picture frame.

On the picture were Shigure and a girl in high school. They were wearing school uniforms, holding hands, making peace signs, and smiling. The girl had braces, big glasses, and no chest. On the frame, at the bottom, it said "Friends for Ever."

"I'm sorry I came in here without your permission," She gets up and looks up at Shigure. She was up to Shigure's nose. "My name is—

"Lisa Honda!" Shigure smiles at her and feels jumpy. "Wow, it has been a long time."

"I didn't think you would have recognized me," Lisa giggles and takes his hand. "It's been 2 years, right?"

"Yes," He looks at her legs then her breast. "Look how much you've grown. You look…wow."

"Hey," She takes his chin and lifts it to her face and into her brown eyes. "Eyes up you sick pervert."

"Can I get you something?"

"I'm not staying long,"

"Why not?"

"I'm Mitchan's manager and she's been crying in her office."

"Uh oh."

"That's right," she lets go of his hand. "My poor darling has been slacking off because of you. I came here today to get things straight."

"I'm just teasing her."

"You love doing that don't you?"

"You know me too well."

Mitchan came in through the window, crying. "Shigure, you got me in trouble."

"I'm sorry?"

"I got the papers so now we are on our way." Lisa picks up the papers and toss them to Mitchan. "Let's go."

Mitchan cries on her way out. Lisa was on her way out until Shigure takes her by the arm gently.

"Stay and talk with me." Shigure looks at her and pulls her to him.

"…" Lisa sighs and looks into his eyes. "Mitchan, go to the office and put it on my table."

"Thank you." Shigure smiles to Lisa.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: If you haven't notice, I've changed Uo name into Hana from the other chapters. Why you guys didn't tell me that I got them mixed up. i HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	7. The Universals

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

The Universals

**Satomi, Ayame, and Momiji were **in Fashion Corps. Lobby getting ready to go home. Well, Momiji and Satomi were wearing a T-shirt that said "The Universals" on it. They were outside, in the night air, waiting for their rides.

"I can't wait!" Momiji cheers while jumping up and down in front of Satomi. "I'm going to see them sing!"

"They might not sing Momiji," Satomi smiles down at him then giggle. "Did you ask Hatori and your father?"

"Yes, they said as long I'm with you they don't care." He takes her hand and leans on her side. "Mama, how's your arm?"

"It's fine,"

Ayame looks at Momiji then Satomi when he said 'Mama'.

Momiji saw the ice cream truck pulling up to the sidewalk and lick his lips. "Can I get some ice cream?"

"How much money you need?"

"I don't," He smiles and stops jumping around. "I have money. Do you want some mama?"

"No thank you,"

"You want some Ayame?" Momiji turns to Ayame.

"I'm fine."

"All right," Momiji runs to the ice cream truck.

"Satomi, he called you—

"I know," She sighs then looks at him. "He has a habit now but he knows I'm not. You see, Momiji and I spend so much time with each other we look at ourselves as mother and son. It started when Hatori brought him to me because of his problem with his mother. He didn't give me many details but he brought Momiji to me for counseling and since he was 5 we've been together. Just the other day, Momiji's father came to me and asked me if I can adopt Momiji since he's still having problems with his wife."

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet," she looks back at Momiji. "It depends on him and Akito. Momiji is not my worries. It's Akito because he envy's Momiji and I'm afraid what Akito might do to him."

"You are such a sweet person Satomi," Ayame smiles and moves closer to her. "That's what I love about you. I was so upset this morning but once I saw you I felt so much better."

Satomi looks at him and their nose touch and they both blushes.

"I'm glade you feel that way," She smiles at him and moves closer.

Their lips almost touched but a car horn stop them from kissing. They look and see a black Limo pulled up in front of them. The window goes down and Reiko was smiling at them.

"_Oh, aunt Satomi and Ayame- San sitting in the tree," _Reiko starts singing. "_K- I- S- S- I—_

"Shut up!" Satomi walks to the window.

Reiko rolls up the window before her aunt can hit her. Momiji comes to the window with a banana ice-cream. The door open and he goes in. Satomi smiles, turns to Ayame, and walks over to him.

"See ya tomorrow," She gives him a peck kiss on the cheek. "Night." She opens the door and gets in.

Ayame held his cheek were she kissed him at and watches the Limo pull off.

Inside the Limo were Reiko, Tohru, Akira, Toshio, Momiji, Hitomi, and Satomi getting ready to get to an interview. It looked like it was late at night according to the sky but it really was 7. Tohru, Reiko, Hitomi, and Toshio were dressed like rock stars, even though they are. They were putting on their wigs now, well, except Hitomi. Hitomi put on blue contacts and sprays her white bangs with black hair spray.

Tohru was wearing a yellow short skirt, yellow keyhole tube top that was revealing her belly button and her tattoo on her stomach, leather and shiny yellow sleeveless jacket that said Sun on the back, and had yellow gloves on that had no finger coves. Her blond wig with a short bang. Shiny lips gloss and black madre high boots.

Reiko had on a red orange short dress with black shorts underneath, shiny lip-gloss, and her wig orange/ red hair. She had black trooper boots.

Hitomi had her hair down, black short dress, gloves like Tohru but black, a sleeveless jacket with 'Moon' printed on the back with a moon. I. E.I twiggy boots.

Toshio had black jeans and a green top that said 'Earth' on it. His wig was a green spike.

Tohru was looking out the window, watching the other cars go by. Toshio was playing with a gameboy advance, Reiko and Momiji were talking how excited they are, and Hitomi was on her second book of the day. And Satomi and Akira were making plans for their next concert. When they were done they look at Tohru and the rest.

"Akira," Reiko looks at her uncle. "Are we going to a club tonight?"

"You guys would be performing at the 'Zepp Club' after the interview."

Tohru's leg starts shaking up and down, her hands becomes a fist, and she closes her eyes. Reiko looks at her and smiles.

"Tohru, you all right?" Toshio looks at his cousin in concern.

"Yes," She said calm then opens her eyes with a smile. "**I can't wait! I miss performing with you guys so much! I'm so excited!"**

They all smile.

"Let's so our best tonight!" Reiko cheers.

"Let's give them our all!" Hitomi closes her book and feels the Limo stopping.

"Let's rock and roll." Toshio said while moving to the door and opening the door to screaming fans.

"Tonight," Akira smiles while putting on his dark sunglasses. "There is going to be just a concert and no interview."

"Momiji," Satomi turns to Momiji. "You and I—

"He can come down with us down the red carpet," Akira smiles back at Momiji. "If you want a wig they are in the trunk behind you."

"Thank you!" Momiji goes in the trunk and takes out a long silver wig that looks like Satomi's hairstyle. "I'll be like you mama."

* * *

**At Shigure house**

Lisa and Shigure were in his office smoking and looking through their high school and collage yearbooks. Lisa was sitting on Shigure's lap in his chair while Shigure had his arms around her waist so she couldn't get up. He had one of his hands in her short but not near her breast. He starts kissing her on the neck a few times to start something but she would try to move away.

"I miss the old days," Lisa turns the page of the yearbook. "I miss being young."

"Now that I think about," Shigure leans back in his chair and looks down at her. "My longest relationship was with you."

"Really?" She looks at him with a smile and taking off her glasses. "To tell you the truth, my only relationship I had was with you."

"You're joking, right?"

"No," She laughs and sits in front of him with her legs on each side of him. "I couldn't find no one like you. Sure, they were other perverts, enigmatic, and mischievous guys but none of them compared to you." She wraps her arms around his neck and brought him closer so their lips can meet.

Shigure kisses her back and makes sure she wasn't too close. That's what he really loved about Lisa, compare to the other girls, she never came to close. Well, Rin was different since she was allowed to hug him.

The kiss was a passionate kiss and it turns to moans and tongue kisses. Lisa undid his pants and takes out his manhood. Shigure was pulling her skirt to reveal a thong.

"I've… always… had… deep… feelings… for you, Shigure." Lisa said between every kiss they shared.

"So did I Lisa." He stops kissing her and lies her on the desk, on her back, and her legs open. "I'll let you feel how much I loved you." He pulls up he thong, views her womanhood, and then licks it.

* * *

**In a house,**in the bedroom was a young couple pleasuring each other. Rin and Jotaru were making love to each other for the 10th time in their lives. Now, Rin was giving Jotaru pleasure by giving him head. He was lying down, breathing hard, and enjoying his pleasure while Rin licks and sucks his penis. She was licking and sucking so much it was turning red.

Oh," he moans while taking Rin by the head and makes her put his penis in her mouth more. "Rin."

He reached his point and his sperm squirts in her mouth. Rin backs up and let it hit her face and her tongue that was still on the tip of him.

"Rin," he sits up and smiles at her. "Come here."

Rin crawls to his face and looks in his eyes. "Jotaru, I… I want to have your baby."

"Rin," He places a hand on her cheek. "You wanted to wait after collage."

"We are all ready married," She gets on him and makes is manhood go inside her. "Please."

"Hey," he pushes her up and his manhood out of her. "Rin, I don't want to ruin your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"We made a promise to each other to have a baby after collage." He flips her to her back and lies her on the bed.

Rin glares at him.

"Don't look at me like that," He reaches in the nightstand draw and gets out a condom. "Rin, I love you but this is not a good time for us to have a baby. Please, after collage."

Rin softens her eyes then smiles up at him. "Only because I love you and this is my last year of collage."

"I love you too and as soon you are finish we are gong to move to Kyoto." He smiles and putting his plastic fully on. "And have our own little family."

"I want you to make love to me hard and I don't want you holding back."

"You being a horse, you really like your things fast." He kisses her on the neck.

"You are a cheetah and I feel you holding back on me all the time."

"I don't want to hurt you." He pushes himself in her with full force.

"Ahh!" Rin yells in pain.

He thrust in and out of her so fast and powerful she couldn't keep up with him.

* * *

**Zepp Club**

Tohru, Reiko, Hitomi, and Toshio was going on next after the rock band called 'Nittle Grasper' with Ryuichi Sakuma, Hyper little Nory, and Toma singing "Sleepless beauty". Tohru was getting her lab top ready to play the background beat.

"Hey, Sun," Reiko comes over to her with a smile. "Would you like it if you lead?"

"Huh?" Sun looks up at her in surprise. "You want me to sing?"

"Yeah, I know how to do the do the piano and I've learn from Akira how to do your laptop. We can switch up between songs."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Give it a try Sun," Earth looks at her with a smile. "You have a great voice and you should use it."

"What about me?" Star looks at Earth with a glare.

"You do too,"

"I'll do it!" Tohru/ Sun gets up and gives her laptop to Reiko/ Star. "I'll do my best and thank you for given me a chance."

"**Now," **Ryuichi said from the stage while turning to Tohru and the group. **"Let's give a big and warm welcome to our fav rock band "The Universals!" **

Star, Earth, Moon, and Sun walks on stage waving and getting to their places. Sun goes to Ryuchi's side and receives a kiss on her nose and the crowd goes wild. Sun blush and takes the microphone.

"Hey everybody!" She winks at her fans and waves. "The Universals are back and we are going to put on play one or songs that you made a hit out of." She turns to Ryuichi.

"Isn't she so cute," Ryuichi smiles and gives her a kiss on her cheek and the crowd goes wild again. "We see you guys after this!"

That band goes off stage and Tohru closes her eyes and listens to the beat that was for her song. The music was getting her pumped up and getting excited. When she opens her eyes.

Giving a mischievous kiss while making an innocent face 

The malicious me is being childish

I've already gotten used to being called conceited

I just can't say the phrase "I love you"

My sweet emotion

**During the break she spins the cordless microphone up in the air, turns around while holding a hand behind her back, and then it lands in her hand. She starts singing and looking behind her.**

Checking that perfect smile one last time in front of the mirror She spins back towards the crowed. After jumping out in pursuit of excitement, let's walk with pride People walking down the street, nailing everyone's glance down Surprisingly bold, almost laughable 

Repeat

Filled with boredom, I just place my chin on my hands

And nod at your words

The text- message I write during our conversation says

"I'm feeling good with him right now"

**Tohru goes to another side of the stage and looking at her outfit.**

Like trying on lots of clothes that are in fashion 

Surprisingly greedy, almost dumbfounded

**She looks back towards the crowd.**

Having you grope for love while making an innocent 

face

The courageous me is being childish

**She licks her tongue at them then giggles a little.**

I've already realized how stubborn I'm being 

But the more I love you, the more it gets in the way

My sweet emotion

**When she was done she held up a peace sign to the audience and smiles.**

The crowed went wild and start cheering "Uni- versal! Uni- versal!" 

All through the night, until 10:00, the band played. Tohru missed this life but the thing she really missed was her mother being here with her. The shock of the night was that she saw Kyo in the crowd that was outside. Reiko and Kyo touched hands and that's about it. Also, Sun and Ryuichi walked down the red carpet while holding hands and smiling. They were just friends and nothing more.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I can't write a song so I don't own it. This song is from Inuyasha. Mischievous Kiss by?

* * *

**

**Next Day**

Tohru and Yuki were in the room, alone. They forgot it was Daylight Savings Time and they ended up coming to school early. They were practicing for the play again. Yuki was getting better with his singing.

"You're getting better Yuki," She smiles at him and notice that he looked tired. "What's wrong? You still sleepy?"

"I'm sorry but," He yawns then places his head on the desk. "I was up all night because of Shigure and that woman in his room."

"Woman?"

"…" He blushes and whiles turning away a little.

"Oh," She blushes and puts her head down. "I see."

"You got home at 12:00 in the morning, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you tired?"

"I'm used to it but I'm surprise that I don't have a fever."

"That's good," He sits up and places a hand on her head. "I won't be worried then." He moves closer to her and makes his forehead touch hers.

"…"

Yuki was about to kiss her but a shadow from behind made him pull away. They look and see Jason sitting near the window, looking outside, and holding a rose.

"Don't mind me," He turns to Yuki and Tohru. "If you were going to kiss her then kiss her."

"Jason, good morning." Yuki said while feeling a little pissed.

"You here early." Tohru looks at him with a blush.

"I had to leave the house early," He gets up, looks at them, and heads for the door. "I promised Hana we were going to practice for the play together on stage. Well, see ya in an hour." He walks outside the classroom and leaving Tohru and Yuki alone again.

* * *

**Kyo and Reiko were backstage making out. **The lights were off and the curtains were closed. They were talking about where they can make love at and where but Kyo had to make he first kiss and that turns Reiko on. Reiko had her back against the wall, he uniform top open, and showing her white bra, and her hands in Kyo's pants. Kyo was kissing Reiko's upper chest and heading down to her breast, feeling her messing with his manhood, and he was squeezing her butt. This was how far they came to have sex. They never took it father then this.

"Kyo," She moans when she feels her butt being squeezed harder.

"I… want… you." Kyo said while licking inside her bra.

"Wait," She takes her hand out his pants and makes him stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I… want to wait,"

"Wait?"

"Promise that you won't touch me until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" 

"I made reservations at a hotel tomorrow night."

"But I promised that I would watch Master dojo while he was out of town."

"He'll be out of town?"

"Yeah, we would could have the whole dojo to our selves."

"Fine, I'll cancel the reservations then."

"I can't wait." He kisses her on the lips.

"I can't neither."

"Get dress and let's get out of the dark."

"Scared?"

"No, I am a **cat **so I can see very well in the dark."

"I don't know about Foxes but I can you see well." She moves closer to him. "Kyo, before we make love. I… I want to show you something."

"Like what?"

"It's important."

"I have something I want to show you too," He kisses her on the neck. "My main secret that I've been hiding from you for 3 years. I'm sorry that I haven't told you but I want you to know."

"Same here and I'm sorry too." She does her uniform and opens the door to the hallway.

Kyo was tucking his short in his pants while coming out of the darkness. Reiko was leaning on the wall and watching the hallway.

"Yo want to get something to eat? I'll buy." Kyo smiles and takes her hand.

"Sure."

"Tamiko," 

A moan came from inside the nurse office. Reiko heard her aunt name and Mika moaning and she knew what they were doing. They were lesbians and the picture that was just going into her head discussed her. She shakes her head, takes Kyo's hand, and run down the hallway.

The thing that really bothering Reiko was that her aunt Tamiko was born a shemale and her parents didn't have money to give her an operation for it. They didn't care and wanted Tamiko be a boy but over the years she grew breast. And Tamiko didn't care how she was born since now she puts her penis into use with Mika.

Also, Reiko was cool with her aunt and was happy to have her but the penis was too much for her. The rest of the family knew and they didn't care since she was the family doctor and all. Her doctor was Hatori and he didn't care since it was normal in life, well, sort of.

* * *

**Dr. Tamiko came out the Nurse office **with a smile on her face and an unlighted cigarette in mouth. She was wearing a nurse dress with a doctor's jacket. She on her way down the hallway but Mika comes down the hallway and hugs her from behind.

"You are so mean to me Tamiko!" Mika said while holding to Tamiko harder. "I hate it when you hold back and tease me."

"Get off."

Mika loosens her grip and gets in front of Tamiko. "At lease give me a good bye kiss."

"You know," Tamiko said with no emotion in her voice. "I spoil you too much." She places a hand on Mika's cheek.

Mika was ready for a kiss but Tamiko just walks away. "Tamiko!" she cries.

"Shut up and come on!" She doesn't look at Mika but just keeps walking.

Mika stops crying, smiles, and runs up to Tamiko. "Can we get some breakfast?"

"Sure," She lights her cigarette and Mika takes it and smokes it.

"No smoking in schools."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

The open the doors and goes outside.

"I'm smoking outside the school,"

Tamiko takes her cigarette back and smokes.

"I want to go somewhere nice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"…"

They start walking down the block with Mika telling Tamiko what she wants to do and when she wants to do it.

* * *

**Shigure's House**

In Shigure's house, in his bathroom, full of soapsuds and bubbles. They were candles around the tub and two couples were taking a bath together. Lisa and Shigure had their night of love and fuck. Lisa was sitting on Shigure lap and had her back on the side of the tub while he was lying down.

"Damn," Lisa smiles while looking at him and touching his chest. "You never lost your touch."

"Same for you." He lifts her up from him and he tries to get up but instead they both go falling in the water.

Lisa gets up while laughing and Shigure was rubbing his eyes.

"You all right?" She gets on her knees and gets a towel. "Soap?"

"I'm fine," he opens his eyes and looks at her in shock. "Lisa, you have blue hair?"

"I'm found out!" She puts shampoo in her hair and scrubs it. "My real hair color is light blue."

"Oh, yeah." Shigure smiles at her. "I do remember you telling me that in school."

"And you never believed me."

"No but now I do."

She closes her eyes and goes under for a while. When she came back up her hair was sparkling sky blue.

"Damn," She twists her hair to make some water come out. "That felt good. You know how long I had that stuff in there. I'm surprise my hair didn't come out."

"You look cute," He grabs her by the waist and let her turn his way and sit on his lap. "I like it."

"I know you like another things too." She stands on her knees and feels his chin between her breast.

Shigure grins and squeezes her chest.

Bam!

"Shigure, let me tell you what just happen to me!"

Ayame opens the door and looks at the two couples naked in the bathtub while Ayame continues his story.

"We were talking, me and Satomi, and when she was about to go." He blushes and leans on the door. "She kissed me on the cheek. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ayame?" Shigure sits up and holds Lisa close to him but not enough to transform. "Busy."

"Oh, 'm sorry." He bows his head then looks at Lisa. "Lisa, darling, is that you?"

"Hello Ayame." Lisa smiles like nothing was wrong. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, you look well."

"Same for you."

"Well, now I have to tell Hatori about my great news."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Shigure looks at him and sighs. "He told you to stay away from Satomi."

"I did stay away but she came on to me." She looks down and places a hand on his chest and on his heart. "Satomi is so… wow." He looks back at Lisa. "You never told me that your hair was blue. It's really nice."

"Thank you."

"Well, at lease that clears up why you're other hair **down there **was blue." Shigure grins while looking at her.

"Have fun you two!" Ayame close the door and leaves while laughing through the whole house.

"Ayame never change." Lisa moves away from him and gets up. "I'm afraid. I must leave." She steps out the tub and grabs a towel."

"Why?" Shigure gets up and looks at her. "Stay."

"Sorry doggy but I have to work but," She ties the towel around her and looks at him. "First, I need to go home and do my hair and get some cloths."

"Can I see you tonight? Your place?"

"You know where I live." She opens the door and walks out. "I get off of work at 9:00."

* * *

**Tamiko and Mika**

Tamiko and Mika went to a restaurant for breakfast and end up seeing Hatori by himself eating so they went over to him. They were in the smoking section so Tamiko was about to smoke along with Hatori.

"Morning Mr. Sohma," Mika smiles while sliding in the seat next to Tamiko. "Mind if we join you?"

"No," Hatori looks at Mika with no emotion on his face. "Call me Hatori please."

"You're out and about." Tamiko smiles at him and looks on the table to see no plate of food."

"I just got here." Hatori said while looking out the window.

"Waiting for someone?"

"No, I just got up early and didn't realize it until I saw the clock tower."

"I'm going to get a menu so we can order our stuff." Mika turns to Tamiko then Hatori with a smile on her face, like always, then gets up. "Be right back."

Tamiko and Hatori watched her go then he finally spoke.

"So, that's Mika?"

"You saw her in your cousins shop, remember?"

"Yes but you didn't introduce us."

"Hatori, you know I'm not good at things like that," She smiles then looks down then back up at him. "Sorry."

"It's all right," He breathes in the smoke and blows it out. "How long and does she know about **you**?"

"What kinda lover I would be if I never told her and never did anything to her." She smiles while putting her cigarette out the window. "We've been dating for a year now and it's going well." She looks at Mika then glares. "This is my only problem."

Mika was talking to the waitress, giggling, and letting him flirt with her. Tamiko gets up, goes over to Mika, puts her arm around her waist, and pulls her close.

"I thought you were getting the menus." She leans her shoulder and nibbles her ear. "Oh," She stops and looks at the man that had a discussing look on his face. "Who's you little friend?"

"We were just talking."

"I hate t when you keep me waiting." She blows in Mika's ear while looking at the boy. "Let's go." She takes Mika by the arm and pulls her back towards the table.

"I'm sorry Tamiko but he was going to offer us a 50 discount on our meals."

"You were flirting and I'm not happy." She folds her arms and turns away like a child.

"I'm sorry Tamiko!" Mika starts crying and hugs her. "Forgive me?"

"I have to think about it." She smiles then looks at Hatori. "Did you get the menus?"

"Yeah!" Mika gave a menu to Hatori. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Hatori smiles at her while taking the menu.

"See baby!" Mika looks at Tamiko and leans on her shoulder. "I got the menus. Do you forgive me now?"

"No."

"Tamiko!" Mika starts crying.

"This is why we don't go out to eat."

"Tamiko, we are still on tonight, right?" Hatori looks at the menus and talking to Tamiko at the same time.

"Yeah, 9:00 right?"

"Yes."

"You're cheating on me? Mika cries harder and grabs Tamiko's penis between her legs. "You promise we were going to—

"I'm canceling."

"You are so mean!"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: How do you like it? I know the shemale is going to far but I wanted to add something new to one of my stories and I've noticed that no one else that I can read has one of them in it. So, I made Tamiko a shemale and a lesbian. I'm not a lesbian though. I hope you won't stop reading my story because of it.

* * *

**

**Preview from next chapter Caught**

Shigure and Kagura were going through Kyo's bag to find something to make fun of him. Shigure flips the bookbag over and a condom box comes out. Kyo bust in the room and snatches the box.

"What the hell are you two doing in my stuff!" Kyo puts the condom box in his pocket. "No respect."

"What that just a box of condoms?" Shigure looks at Kyo with a grin. "Can to be that our little Kyo found a girlfriend and wants to make love to her. How cute."

Kagura looks at Kyo with a questioned face. "Kyo?"

* * *

Lady Danielle: the next chapter doesn't go just like that but it's close.


	8. Caught

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Caught**It's been 1 days already since Kyo and Reiko touched each other. They couldn't wait til they were going to be all alone and showing how much they feel for each other. Now, it's in the afternoon at Shishou's dojo and Kyo is helping his master clean the rooms, showers, and training area. Kyo was really doing all the work while Shishou watches him while holding something in his pocket. He wanted to talk to Kyo about sex before he left town tomorrow and wanted to give him a box of condoms he brought for him. 

Kyo made his way across the room and was finally done. He was now lying on the floor and out of breath but with a smile on his face.

'I want this place to be perfect when Reiko gets here.' Kyo thought while getting up then looking at his master. 'I want to tell him because I hate doing things behind his back.'

"Kyo?" Shishou sits down on a mate in front of Kyo. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, master?" Kyo sat on the mate that was in front of him and stops smiling. "About what?"

"I want to talk to you about… sex."

"…"

"I over heard you and Reiko the other day and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Kyo looks at him then puts his head down. "Master, I…. I really love Reiko."

"I know Kyo," He kept his eyes on Kyo's orange hair. "You two have been going out for 3 years now, right?"

"Tomorrow is our anniversary, so, it would be 4 years."

"Did you tell her about—

"My cat form?" Kyo puts his head up and looks at his master. "No, not yet."

"Are you going too?"

"I want to but I'm a little frighten about all it."

"Kyo," He places a hand on top of Kyo's. "If you really love her then you would show her. I won't tell Hatori or anyone."

"Thanks master and I am going to show her."

"What about your other form?"

"No!" Kyo yells at him then calms down. "I'm sorry Master."

"It's all right Kyo but remember, if you really love her then you should show her who you **really are."**

"…"

* * *

**Honda Estate**

Reiko was in her room holding birth control pills in her arms that were placed on her heart. She was worried of Kyo seeing her form that she's been hiding from him all these years. But, that wasn't the **true **meaning of her worries. She looks down at the necklace on her neck. It was a silver chain with an orange stone. You can't really see it well but this stone was moving inside. It was a spirit that was protecting her and the people she loved. If she took this necklace off then it would be the end.

Knock. Knock

Someone was knocking on her door and she knew it was Tamiko because she had a good smell. She puts the pills under her bed and opens the door to meet face to face with her aunt Tamiko.

"Aunt Tamiko?" She gets up from the floor and looks at her. "Do you want something?"

"No, I was wondering if you were all right because you look kinda down today."

"It is just that I just came home from school and dojo is closed today so I can't do anything."

"I see," She leans on the side of the door and smiles. "Reiko, do you want me to go to parents night for you inside of your mother?"

"Parents night?"

"Yeah,"

"Parents…" Reiko looks down and tries not to cry because of her past with her mother and father.

"It's all right Reiko." Tamiko came in and hugs her. "I know you had problems with you mother and that's why I'm offering this. I'll go for you and tell you mother not to come."

"I didn't… I didn't send her any money yet." Reiko starts crying on top of her aunt's breast that was in her way. "She might come. I… I don't want her to come!"

Tamiko holds Reiko closer while sitting on her bed. "…But Reiko. I know who **would **be coming."

"Who?"

"Ryosei, your brother, he's coming the night of your concert. I mean your play."

Reiko looks up with a smile on her face but the tears were coming down. "Really!"

"Satomi and I thought t would be nice if he could see you perform, so, I sent him an invitation and he said he was coming."

"Wow!" She hugs her aunt more. "I'm so happy he's coming. I miss him so much."

"I knew you would be happy." Tamiko giggles.

"When is he coming from the Honda Island?"

"Friday night."

* * *

**Sohma Estate**

At Haru's house, in his room was Haru and Hitomi were practice dancing for the play. Hitomi had a narrators job but Haru asked her I she can come over to practice with him.

"You're getting better," Hitomi smiles while looking down at his feet. "I'm happy."

"Thank you Hitomi for helping me." Haru smiles at her and continues dancing. "I'm happy that I made you happy. I wish I were dancing with you and not some other girl. I get nervous when I'm not dancing with you."

Hitomi blushes a little and looks up at him. "Now I wish I was really in the play and not sitting on a chair telling it."

"Satomi is your aunt, right?"

"Yes but when she puts her foot down you can't stop her from changing her mind."

"That sucks."

"I know. I want to dance with you."

Haru stops and looks down at her. He had his arms around her waist while her arms were around his neck. They were a inch apart and Hitomi knew what was going to happen if her body touches his so she lowers her arms to his chest.

"Haru," She puts her head down and turns red a little. "I better get going."

"It's 5:00 and you said you were free until 7:00."

"You have to study for that test, remember?" She looks up at him and pulls away. "You are failing math so you should start now. The test is tomorrow."

"It's a little confusing." He scratches the back of his head. "Hey, can you tutor me?"

"Tutor you?"

" Yeah, I saw how you tutored Momiji and he got it so quickly. So, can you tutor me?"

"Sure,"

* * *

**Shigure's house**

Kyo just got home from having a long talk with his master at the dojo. He also found out that Satomi gave him a ticket to the play on Friday night that he didn't want him to see. Kyo's costume was so… gross and his singing was average. He was feeling embarrassed just thinking about it. He goes into the kitchen and sees Shigure and Kagura having riceballs that Kyo made for himself.

"Hey, those are mines!" He yells at Kagure and Shigure.

"Yes, and they are so good." Shigure smiles while taken a nibble of a riceball.

"Kyo," Kagure gets up and hugs Kyo. "Darling!"

"Get the hell off me!" Kyo pushes her off and Kagure falls with Kyo's bookbag.

"Your bookbag is so light," Kagure shacks it then Shigure's takes it from her.

"You guys don't do work at all, do you?" Shigure opens it.

"Give it back!" Kyo reaches for it but Kagure punches him away.

"What do you guys do? No notebooks?" Shigure flips the bookbag over and a box of condoms come out with other papers on how to use a condom and sex. "Dear Kyo, so many stuff about sex."

"Kyo, what are you doing with these?" Kagure picks up the box of 20 condoms.

"Mind your own business!" Kyo takes his stuff and the box of condoms from Kagure then runs out the room.

"Practice safe sex I see." Shigure follows Kyo upstairs and to his bedroom. "Who's the lucky girl Kyo?"

"…" Kagure was near the door and waiting for Kyo to open the door. She had her head down and then looks up with sparkling eyes. "Kyo!" She runs through Kyo's door and gets on top of him. "Let's have safe sex now!"

"Get the hell off me!" Kyo pushes her head away from his from stopping her to kiss him. "No way in hell I do that with you."

"What, it's not Kagura?" Shigure makes an evil grin then looks at Kagure stop, growls, and grabs Kyo's collar. "Who's the bitch?"

"Get the hell off—

Kagure punches Kyo out then shakes him. "Kyo?" she asks him while shaken his body that was lying there and out for the day.

"Kagure," Shigure takes the box of condoms and takes 10 out. "You punched him out."

"Oh, no!" Kagure gets on top of Kyo and cries. "Kyo, what happen to you?"

Shigure spots a cell phone on Kyo's counter, picks it up, and goes to his room. It was a camera phone so he was looking at his pictures.

Picture 1: Our Love

It was Kyo and Tohru's cousin, Reiko kissing.

Picture 2: 1 Anniversary

Kyo and Reiko were sitting in a seat together, dressed up in formal clothing, and kissing while holding a sign that said "Happy First Anniversary"

Picture 3: Happy

Kyo and Reiko were on the wall with no shirt on but Reiko had her bra on. She had her back on the wall and Kyo was kissing her neck. Both were laughing.

Picture 4: 2 Anniversary

At a carnival. Kyo was given Reiko a huge orange teddy bear that said Happy Anniversary

Picture 5: Mine

Reiko was on the beach wearing a two piece bathing suit and holding a V sign with her fingers.

Picture 6: 3 Anniversary

Momiji, Reiko, and Kyo were looking like rock and roll stars. Kyo was on the left and Reiko was on the right of Momiji. Momiji had a violin in his hand while Kyo and Reiko were kissing above Momiji's head and holding a guitar.

Picture 7: Rival

Reiko and Kyo were in the middle of a battle at the dojo.

Picture 8: Sad

Kyo was crying while Reiko held his neck and he was crying on her breast.

Shigure's door open and Hatori was looking at him with Ayame behind him smiling.

"Shigure, we were suppose to go out tonight." Ayame closed the door and goes to Shigure's side to see what he was looking at. "Is that Kyo?"

"This is Kyo's cell phone and this is his secret **lover **that he's been hiding." Shigure looks at the pictures over. "He's dating Tohru's cousin, Reiko Honda."

"How cute!" Ayame took the phone and sees picture 3. "Wow."

"You shouldn't be looking at that." Hatori looks at the picture Ayame was looking at then the condoms on Shigure's desk. "I heard Lisa and you were close but not this close." He picks up a condom.

"I saw them two in the bath the other day," Ayame smiles while looking through the pictures.

"I got those from Kyo's room. He came home with a pack of condoms."

"Really, I need to talk to him about all of this." Hatori goes to the door and was about to open it but Kyo slams it open.

"Shigure, you bastered! Give me back my phone!" Kyo growls at him while snatching his phone out of Ayame's hand. "That's personal!"

"Kyo, don't be ashamed to be in love." Ayame smiles at Kyo.

"Who the hell is she Kyo!" Kagura was running after Kyo.

"Oh shit!" Kyo starts running down the hall and away from Kagura.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Yuki and Kyo were the only one's home while Shigure was going to some woman's house and Kyo was spending the night at the dojo. Tohru was in her room getting her nightgown on. When she was done she was putting up her wig that she used for the concert the other night. After putting that away she was thinking something nasty with Yuki. She turns red and ends up transforming.

Zip!

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki calls from outside the door. "What was that?" He opens the door and saw no one. "Miss. Honda?"

"Yuki, it's nothing!"

She was under the bed hiding her true form from him.

"Are you stuck under the bed again?" Yuki got on his knees.

"No, don't!" Tohru starts crying. "Don't look at me."

"Miss. Honda, are you all right?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean… I."

"It's all right," Yuki smiles and sits on the floor. "Come out. I can help you if you are stuck."

"Yuki, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"What are you talking about Miss. Honda?"

"Promise me that you won't scream?"

"Um… ok."

"You know that Jaguar that was in the school?"

She comes out the bed and sits in front of Yuki that was a little shock.

"Miss. Honda, is that you?"

"Yes," She looks at him then away. "I've been hiding you this from you. I'm sorry."

"How did this happen?"

"Like you Yuki," She looks up at him a then jump on the bed. "My family is under a curse called "The Animals Curse" or the "Honda Curse". As you can see, I'm a Jaguar."

"Why do you have 9 tails?"

"I was born this way."

"The Animal curse?"

"Yes, everyone in my family is an animal."

"How did this happen?"

"I was thinking about something and I changed. My aunt told me that I'll be transforming all this week." She lies down on her bed. "I normally transform, like you, I get huged by the opposite sex then me and I transform. I can only hug you since yo are one of the nine."

"One of the nine?"

"My nine tails mean I get to hug 9 males and you and the other men in your family are the ones can. Oh, and my family."

"We are alike, well, sort of."

"I guess we are but," Tohru turns back with her cloths still on. "I change back with my cloths and not naked."

"…"

"Please don't tell no one Yuki."

"I promise."

* * *

**Fashion Corp.**

In the managers' office, Ayame and Satomi were watching how their fashion show went from yesterday. The costumes from the play were ready and all of them were beautiful.

"This was a fun day, right?" Satomi sits on her desk and pours a bottle of champion. "We raised more then 5,000 dollars on the fashion show."

Ayame goes to her and places a hand on Satomi's cheek. "Satomi, I want to tell you something that I wanted to tell you when I first laid eyes on you. Satomi I—

Mike comes out of Satomi's shirt and bits Ayame's finger.

"Ahh!" Ayame yells from the pain.

"Max," Satomi glares at the Max.

Max lets go of Ayame and goes back into her short. Satomi goes to Ayame and puts her finger in her mouth and sucks the blood for a while. Ayame was looking at her confusedly. Max wasn't a poison snake.

"Sorry about that." She takes a tissue and places it on his finger. "He hates when men touch me, well, except Momiji and Akito. I'm sorry."

"Where is he now?"

"He lives in my cup."

"Cup?"

"Never mind!" Satomi blush and looks away from him. 'He lives in my bra so my breast can get a push up. Max your going to pay for that.' She feels Max goes down her pants and goes out on the floor. "Don't you bite him!" She looks down at Max that was coming up her leg.

"He's big."

"Yeah, he's 8 feet long."

"He's bigger then me."

"He's a two timer," She picks Max up from the floor and puts him around her neck. "He likes my sister but he stays with me."

"Is He always with you?"

"Tomorrow he's going to my sisters. So, yes he is except on Sundays."

"You busy Sunday?"

"Well, I have to go see Akito and I'm taken Momiji to a violin performance at the theater but after 7. I'm free."

"You want to go out? Dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: how do you like it. The next one is going to be the best. Promise.**


	9. Caught Part 2

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Caught Part 2**Today, it's Thursday and the last Thursday of the month. Today, it's Reiko and Kyo's anniversary and right after school they are going to make love for the first time. While practicing, they were going fast since they wanted to end the day but Satomi only let them do it all over since they were too fast. Tohru and Yuki were singing in front of the class. They were doing the whole play for the second time. The play **was **just a day away and this was their last time they would be practicing. Haru got the dancing right and pasted his math test because of Hitomi. Momiji was a great dancer, Uo was a great queen, and Jason was a romantic king. Hana was a little jealous but it was O.K. as long Jason and one of her best friend doesn't kiss. Ring! The school bell rang and school was now over. Kyo and Reiko jump off stage, grab their school bags, and runs out. The other watch them run out the door with questionings on their faces. "They were in all of a rush!" Hitomi said while getting off her chair and taken her play book. 

"We've been practicing for so long," A boy that came out from the back. "Who would blame them."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure that you guys were ready." Satomi said while grabbing her bag. "Get some sleep tonight and rest those voices. Good night everyone and I'll see you tomorrow in class."

**Dojo**

Kyo and Reiko just got in the dojo and were heading to the back to Kyo's old bedroom. Kyo had her eyes close when he opened the door to his bedroom. Kyo had his hands over her eyes.

"Don't open them yet!" He smiles then takes his hands off her eyes.

Reiko smiles and smelt the room that smelt like Jasmine and cherry Blossoms.

"It smells so good in here," She smiles while keeping her eyes close. "Jasmine and Cherry Blossom, right?"

"Yeah," He lights a candle that was on the desk. "Keep them slow. I want this to be perfect."

"Remember, before we start I want to show you something but promise me something."

"Yes?"

"When I show you," she sighs and places a hand on her necklace. "Please don't run away."

"I promise." He finished and goes in front of her. "I never run away from you."

"You run away from me when we fight." She giggles and looks his way. "Sucker."

"Hey, that's only because you're a girl!" Kyo sits on the bed and looks up at her with smile on his face. "All right, open."

Reiko opens her eyes and looks around the beautiful room. All around the room were candles that gave off the Cherry Blossom smell. Orange towels covered the lights, the window was close so it can look dark and keep the outside light out. Reiko sits on the bed and sees the condom on the side.

"You want to go first?" Reiko looks at him with a blush then serious face.

"Yeah," He moves close to her and pulls her in his arms for the first time.

Zip! Reiko transformed into a fox. Pop! Kyo changes into a cat.

* * *

**Kagura **was at Shigure's house, going through his stuff in his room, and trashing the place. Shigure was looking at her thought the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kagura?" Shigure keeps the smile on his face while she turns to him. "You should check Kyo's old room at the dojo. **I'm sure, you'll find something there.**"

Kagure gets up, with an angry face, and running out the house.

* * *

**Back at Dojo, **Kyo and Reiko changed back and all ready started making love. They just laughed about the whole thing and waited til they were back to normal to make love. Kyo was on top of her, kissing her, and playing with one of nipples. Reiko was kissing him back and feeling one hand on her breast and the other inside her. Both were moaning all ready.

"Oh, God Kyo." She moans and tilts her head back while feeling this pleasure and his kisses on her nipples. "I want you inside me."

Kyo stops and puts a condom on while looking at her body.

"You look so beautiful." He finally got the condom on his penis, places himself between her legs, and licking her nipples while pushing his penis inside her slowly.

"Ha… Oh!" Reiko screams a little from the pain she felt between her legs. "Kyo."

Kyo pushes himself forcefully inside of her and Reiko screams and moans at the same time.

KYO!" She tries to get her breath. "Please."

Kyo left one of her legs and wraps it around his waist so he can go deeper inside her and make good love to her. His man inside was getting to him and made him want more. Reiko was begging for more so he went for it. He went deeper and faster inside her. And thrust after thrust she moans and yells for more.

"K- Kyo!" She bits her bottom lip and pulls feels her pleasure and the love he had for her.

Kyo couldn't hold himself up any longer and he had to lean against her. He stops, reaches a pillow, puts it between their bodies, and presses his body against the pillow and feeling her nipples. The pillow was very thin but they did feel each other's bodies.

"Reiko, I love you so much!" Kyo moans while going to her face and kissing her neck then moving to her lips.

Reiko puts her fingers through his hair and made him kiss her on the lips longer.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp! Bam! Someone was running down the hallway and someone opened up the door. They look and see Kagura, out of breath, and angry along with a hurt face.

"Kagura?" Kyo looks at Kagura in shock.

"R- Reiko, how—How can you do this to me!" Kagura starts crying and screaming.

Reiko sits up and holds Kyo. "I'm sorry Kagura but I love Kyo! I wanted to tell you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"And I love her." Kyo holds her back. "I'm sorry that you had to find this way but… I DON'T LOVE YOU KAGURA AND I WOULD NEVER WILL! I LOVE REIKO!"

Kagura couldn't believe this was happening to her. She started crying so harder then running as fast as she can run. She was heart broken and full of anger.

'You love him, right?' Kagura thought while running down the street. 'We'll, see Reiko. If you see his true form! Let's see how much you love him then!'

Kagura knew what she was going to do after this. Since she couldn't see where she was going she hit into something. She looks up and sees Hatori looking down at her. She ran 10 full blocks and didn't even notice.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Shigure was on the side of Hatori and looking at the girl.

Kagura lets go of Hatori, kept her head down, and smiles. "I'm sorry."

"You all right?" Hatori looks down to her and sees her crying. "Why are you crying?"

"For joy," Kagura looks at them with sneaky and evil eyes. "I'm so happy. I'm crying for joy." She wipes her face. "I'm sorry Hatori." She steps back then looks at Shigure. "Shigure, can I stay at your house tonight. I want to see Kyo before I leave."

"He wasn't at the dojo?" Hatori looks at her.

"I don't know if he is or not but it's important that I see him tonight." She walks past them and inside the house. Just as soon she went inside the sky came dark and rain came down.

"Is it just me or she's up to no good with Kyo?" Shigure smiles and starts smoking.

"I think it would be safe if I stay over too." Hatori said while looking at him.

* * *

**Later that Night in the rain**

Reiko and Kyo were under a blue and big umbrella walking to Shigure's house. Reiko was limping a little but can stand on her own. Kyo had his arms around her and holding her close so she couldn't get wet. They got to Shigure's front door and saw Kagura standing in the rain and looking at them with a smile.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kyo looks at her and knew she was up to something with the smile on her face.

"Kagura, I—

"You knew how much I loved Kyo!" Kagura yells at Reiko from the top of her voice. "How could you betray you!"

"Kagura, I'm sorry but—

"That's not enough!" Kagura pushes Reiko down in the mud and she hit the tree.

"Reiko!" Kyo turns to Reiko's way and was about to go to her, but his arm was grabbed. His arm that had the bone bracelet on it. He looks at Kagura that took his arm and saw his bracelet in her hands. "NO!"

Reiko sits up, gets up with the tree support, and smells a horrible smell. She looks and sees Kyo changing into this monster. His eyes were purple and full of emptiness.

"Kagura?"

Hatori, Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Shishou came outside to see what was going on. Kyo was in his **true form **and sitting right in front of Reiko.

"You said that you love him!" Kagura yells at Reiko. "Can you let him fuck you now! How much do you love him! This is what he's been hiding from you! Tell me, can you **fuck** him now?"

Kyo looks at Reiko in the eyes and saw that she had no fear but she was a little shack. He was ready to run and when he finally did he felt someone grab him by the arm. He looks and sees Reiko covered in mud and holding his arm.

"You promised Kyo!" She yells and looks at him with a smile. "You said you won't run away! You promised me that you would never run for me! Keep your promise to me."

Kyo looks away from her and felt sad. "Look at me. How can you love—

"Bullshit Kyo!" Reiko gets up and holds him by his neck. "I'm looking at you and I see that boy that I fell in love with! Not on the outside but in your eyes. I see you." She looks in his eyes and still smiling. "I love you Kyo! I would never stop loving you Kyo. Never." She kisses him on the head and rubs him.

Kyo sits up and holds her close to him. "I love you to Reiko."

"HAPPY Anniversary." She finishes hugging him back then looks back at Kagura. "I said I was sorry about not telling you Kagura. " She walks up to her keeps a smile on. "I'm happy you showed me Kyo's form because you showed me," She takes the necklace that was inside her shirt and pulls it out. "You showed me that Kyo and I are alike in so many ways. I'll show you how we are alike." She was about to pull her necklace off but Tohru grabs her hand and her holds her behind.

"Reiko, don't!" Tohru starts crying. "Think about Akira and what would happen if you do that! Please. Don't make your mother be right about you!"

Reiko froze, put her necklace down, looks back at Kagura, and sees her running away with Kyo's bracelet lying in the mud.

"I'm going home." Reiko pulls away from Tohru. "I promise I won't tell."

Kyo saw Hatori about to go to Reiko, and he worries. Kyo growls, jumps on the side of Reiko, grabs her and his bracelets, and jumps away.

* * *

**Reiko wakes up in her bedroom **warm and cuddled. She smells the air and turns to the other side to see Kyo sleeping. She smiles, looks at her clock, and reads 5:00 am in the morning. She shakes Kyo up then kisses him on the cheek.

"Kyo, wake up." She said it low and kept on shacking until his eyes open. "Hey, it's early, Go home."

"Miss. Satomi said I can stay the night." He licks her on the cheek. "This house makes me bring out my inner cat." He purrs and licks her again.

"That tickles." She makes a low giggle and moves closer to him. "My kitty."

"You're pushing it!" Kyo glares at her while sitting up.

"I love you."

"Reiko," Kyo looks at the clock and reads 5:05 in he morning. "I want you to stay away from Hatori."

"You mean your doctor?"

"Yeah, I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Please, promise me that you would stay away from him?"

"So many promises are going on." She smiles then closes her eyes. "I promise Kyo."

"Do you have a condom in here?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you because we would make too much noise." She smiles and leans to him.

* * *

**Later that day, **Kyo and Reiko were in the schools hallway placing posters for the people to go to the auditorium tonight. They were placing arrows up for Satomi so she wouldn't say anything about last night and letting Kyo spend the night. It was hell all day for them since Satomi had them to do all the work she can find for them to do. Hang posters in the library, fixing up her office, sweeping the auditorium, cleaning the stage, checking the microphones work, and other things. The show starts in a half an hour and a lot of people are coming now to get good seats.

"Reiko," Kyo looks at Reiko and smiles. "About last night, when you said, how you and I are the same. How is that?"

"…" Reiko didn't even look at him but froze a little. "I was just… Kyo, you and I are like the same because we both have orange hair." She looks at him with a smile. "Don't worry," She takes his hand and pulls him closer. "I'll tell you someday. I promise you I'll tell you the truth."

Satomi goes to the two teenagers and smiles. "All right, you guys are off punishment! Thanks."

"Good, my hands hurt." Reiko leans on the wall and sighs. "I don't feel like singing anymore."

"You would and love it girl!" Satomi yells at her and takes Reiko by the ear. "Besides, someone is here to see you up on the high seats."

"Now?"

"Yeah, he can't wait til see you." She giggles and lets go of her.

"I want to see him now!" Reiko runs away from Satomi and Kyo to the high seats.

She runs as fast as she can to the stairs that goes to the top seats in the auditorium. When she finally came up the stairs and slams the door open and sees so the Sohma family on one side and hers on the other side. She walks looks around to see her brother talking to Akira. The lights were still on so she can see well.

"Ryosei!" Reiko smiles and feels tears in her eyes.

Ryosei looks towards the door and smiles. Reiko runs to him and hugs him that makes him fall on the floor.

"Reiko, nice to see you," Ryosei smiles while hugging his little sister back.

"Nii- Sama, I missed you so much!" Reiko sits on her knees and smiles at her brother. "I'm so happy you're here."

Ryosei had white hair and white eyes like Hitomi. Even though he looks weird he was handsome like all the other males in her family.

"I'm happy that I was able to could make it." He smiles and rubs his head.

"Are you going to the concert tonight?" She gets up and helps him up. "Sorry."

"I never miss one."

"So you're going?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, I—

She felt someone pulling on her ear and she saw it was her aunt Satomi. "It **would **be greater if you go on stage."

"I'm not on yet."

"Hitomi is ready and your not. You need to get into your outfit."

"You better go Reiko," Ryosei keeps on smiling. "Aunt Satomi might loose it."

Reiko pulls her ear back and growls. "Fine." She stops growling when she turns to back to Ryosei. "After this, I want you to meet someone."

"Sure."

* * *

**Tohru was in a classroom full of girls that were in the play. **She was a little nerve about the kissing part with Yuki. They never talked about it and Hitomi said that she would cut the lights off if she knew. Tohru was dressed in rags that were all a different shade of brown. A skirt that went all the way downs but showed her ragged shoes.

"Hey, Honda?" a girl called her from the door.

Tohru looks and sees Motoko along with the other girls in the room glaring at her. Since she is **half- animal **she can smell envy from all of them.

"Listen Miss. Honda," Motoko said while getting closer and pointing her finger at Tohru. "Don't you dare kiss Yuki tonight or you'll regret it."

Motoko was in her costume all ready and looks very beautiful. Her dress was purple and very fluffy around the hips and down. Ayame designed her dress. On the top, it was with short sleeves, dark but shiny purple and golden dots on the chest area. This dress was really her ball dress and the only thing that was missing was her long and silk glove.

"Yeah!" Said Mio and Minami at the same time.

"Tohru," Hana came in dressed like a little servant girl. She was the maid for the prince and so Ayame and Satomi went too far in her outfit. It was like those maids with the short skirt. Hana didn't care as long she had black on. "Are these **girls** bothering you?"

Uo came in dressed like the part too. The mother of the prince. She had a light purple dress on, glittered, her chest area was showing her breast a little, and it was very plain. Her hair was down so her golden and plastic crown can fit on.

Uo and Hana took a side of Tohru and glares at the girls in the room besides Hitomi and Reiko that just walked in.

"Do we need to do a little **make over **before they go on?" Uo said while cracking her knuckles at them.

"N- no!" Tohru looks at them with a concern face then smiles.

Hitomi came over tying her tie. She was wearing the 'Gothic Look' tonight. She had a black long over coat, black flirty tie back hanky top that had look through long sleeves, her pants had chains and crosses she had on, her hair was in curls going down her shoulders, a gray headband, and her fingernails were painted black. Her face was cleared because she hated make up. Her cross necklace was planted on her breast along with a little doll that looks like Haru on her chest.

"Tohru, I'm starting so please get on stage now please," Hitomi said with a soft and smooth voice like all ways.

Reiko plaid the fair godmother and she looks beautiful. She had sandals that were high heeled, her orange hair was full of glitter and curls and had a yellow flower on top, and blush on her face. Her dress went all the way down to the floor that had golden glitter on it, it was yellow that had golden glitter going to one side, and she had a long split on the side that allowed her to walk and show off her leg. Also, she had a fake scepter that was gold and holds a yellow and orange ball on the top. She was now taking the look through fabric from under her arm parts and hooks them to her middle finger.

"So, Cinderella," Reiko takes her hand and smiles. "Are you going to kiss the prince tonight?"

Tohru couldn't help blush more then she was before.

"You better get on stage you two!" Hana smiles while putting a hand on Reiko. "Hitomi is starting."

"Let's do our best tonight girls!" Reiko yells through out the room.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

* * *

**On stage, **the curtains were red and they were closed, and Hitomi was walking to her seat that was on the side of the stage. Her seat was a high chair, a light book stand, and her head phones were on the side. While she walks to one side of the stage the crowed goes quiet and the headlights follow her movement. She sits on the chair, opens the book, and puts on her headphones.

Narrator/ Hitomi: The name of this play is called Cinderella and it's by Americas names Rodgers and Hammerstein's. It's musical and tonight you would be listening to songs and watching love together. And just to let you on a little secret, everyone in the play is really singing and not voice singing. Also…

While this was going on Reiko was walking on stage and getting in her place. She was on the corner of the middle stage, putting on her headphones, and getting ready to sing. When Hitomi was done she was on the spotlight and everyone did his or her 'Oh' and 'Ah's' on her dress. The speakers played music that sounded like sparkles.

Godmother:

(Sings) Impossible, for a plain yellow punkin to become a golden carriage.

Impossible, for a plain yellow punkin and a prince to join in marriage.

Talk: A slipper made of glass, it's just a shoe. And dreamers never made the dream come true.

Rings: Impossible!

A soon she was done that the curtains flew open to the front stage and to the left that showed a market place. Full of students dressed up and pretending they are buying something. Tohru, Motoko, Mio, and Minami were at a stand looking through things and Tohru was holding boxes of things they brought. A puppet show was going on with small children were gathered around and listening to. Tohru, Yuki, Mio, Motoko, and Minami were wearing headphones. Yuki's side of the stage was being shined on with a blue light.

Stepsister 1/ Minami: Cinderella?

Cinderella jumps, turns to her stepmother, and answers her "Yes?"

Minami and Mio were showing her hat they spotted and fighting over. Minami put it on her head and smiles.

Minami: What do you think? Does it look better on **me**?

Stepsister 2 took the hat and placed it on her head.

Stepsister2/ Mio: **Or me?**

Cinderella/ Tohru: I don't know much about hats but I don't think it fits on either one of you.

Mio and Minami: (They were in shock)

Mio: Why did you ask **her**?

Minami: She doesn't know anything about hats! She said so her self!

Minami takes the hat from her sister and they both starts fighting over it.

Mio: Give it to me!

Minami: It's mine

They stop, glare at each other, and looks at their mother go into the store.

Both stepsisters: MOTHER!

Cinderella looks back at the puppet show that was going on and the piano starts playing.

Sings: The sweetes sound I ever hear are still inside my head. The kindness words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most interesting side of all. Is yet for me to see.

And the dear is love! In all the words.

Is waiting somewhere for me

It's waiting somewhere

Somewhere for me

They stepmother and stepsister came out of the store wearing different hats and smiling.

Mio: Boy, haven't you see such a lazy girl in your life?

Minami: Why are **you **calling lazy!

Mio: Not you stupid, Cinderella!

Minami: Oh… wait, who are you calling stupid!

The lights from the center stage go on blue light and the right stage where Yuki was at goes light. He had the same background with people. He was walking past the people and girls that were drooling over him. He brought a flower and a girl faints on the stage.

Prince/ Yuki:

Sings: The sweetes sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head

The kindness words are waiting to be said

The most interesting side of all is yet for me to see

And the dear is love

In all the words

Are waiting somewhere or me

It's waiting somewhere

Somewhere for me

The girls in the audience started screaming his name and whistling. Yuki walks to the middle stage as the right stage curtains close and the middle stage goes bright. The stepmother and stepsisters were gone.

Sing: P- Prince C- Cinderella

P- The sweetes sound

C- The sweetes sound I'll ever hear are still inside my head

C- The kind…

P- The kindness words I'll ever know are waiting to be said

P- The most interesting inside of all is yet for me

Both: Is yet for me to see

And the dear is love

In all the words

Is waiting

Cinderella walks into to the corner of the stage and a carriage knocks her boxes out her hands and she steps back.

P- Waiting somewhere

Prince comes over to help her to clean things up.

Prince: Are you all right Miss?

Cinderella: Yes, I'm fine I think

They finish picking up the boxes and Cinderella was ready to go.

Cinderella: Thanks. Thanks for your help

She turns her back and takes three steps and the Prince stopped her by walking in front of her.

Prince: Wait, what's your name?

Cinderella: C- Cinderella.

Prince: Excuse me?

Cinderella: Cinderella, I like to sit by the fire and the cinder fly. My face gets smug.

Prince: (He smiles) Oh, Cinder- ella? I like it.

Cinderella: I- It grows on you, I guess. Excuse me.

She walks past him and he follows her.

Prince: Tell me Cinderella, what does a man has to do to be in your presence?

Cinderella: Who wants to know?

Prince: Let's just say… A charming stranger

Cinderella: This charming stranger sounds so full of himself. He's has to get to know me a lot better if I'm just a girl he just met on the street.

Prince comes in front of her and walks backwards.

Prince: Oh, but he likes you very much

Prince hits a cart on the side and feels embarrass.

Cinderella: Oh, my. (She turns another way.) I'm not sure I want to meet this stranger.

Prince gets up and follower her again.

Cinderella: I doubt if he knows how a girl should be treated!

Prince: Like a Princess I suppose

She stops and looks back at him.

Cinderella: No, like a person, kindness, and respect.

Prince: You're not like most girls, are you?

Cinderella: What do you mean?

Prince: I'm sorry. I din't mean to insult you.

Silence…

Cinderella: (smiles) It's all right. I just have a pretty sheltered life.

Prince: So do I!

They both smile.

Cinderella: Really?

Prince: Yes! Everyday that same and old things!

Cinderella: And you soon you'll just like to run away

Both: And never come back.

The stepmother and sisters come back on stage and looking at Cinderella and the Prince.

Stepmother: I told you to never talk to strangers!

Cinderella runs over to her stepmother.

Cinderella: (frowns) I'm soo sorry stepmother!

Prince: I hope I'll see you again… Cinderella.

Stepmother: Well, hurry up with those packages! What are you doing!

The stepmother and sisters walked back off stage while Cinderella and the Prince still look at each other.

Sing/ Both: And the dear is love. In all the words. Is waiting somewhere for waiting somewhere. Somewhere for… me

Hitomi/ Narrator: Now, the Cinderella and the Prince goes to there separate ways. The Prince back to his beautiful castle and Cinderella at her home with her evil stepmother and stepsister. Being pushed around and told what to do. The Prince, was summoned by his parents, Queen Uo and King Jason.

The middle curtains close up, opens up in three seconds, and showers Jason and Uo dressed in beautiful gowns and going down a list. The left stage showered Yuki and Kyo ready to see the King and Queen. Yuki was holding up his hands to the side while Kyo was fixing him a little. The crowed laugh when they saw Kyo being kicked out into the stage and looking like a girl. He was wearing girls tights, short pants, and a fancy top. Kyo was growling in every word he said but Hana came out and fixed it hitting him with her duster.

Servant/ Hana: Don't speak to the Prince in such a manor! Growling like an animal. You should be hanged.

That wasn't in the script but she was right. Satomi and the others just went along with it. Kyo was thinking of something to say.

Servant/ Kyo: I feel like he's trying to get me killed since he keeps sneaking off like that! I can't keep lying to them! I have laws against that.

Prince: Maybe I should get him hanged.

Servant/ Girl: No, let's bleach his hair first.

Servant/ Kyo: (Growls) my hair is natural! Just go in there and answer to your parents call.

Prince: Foolish servant in tights.

Servant/ Kyo: (Growls louder)

Servant/ Hana: (smiles while the curtains close)

Prince goes into the room to his parents with a grin on his face.

On the left stage was Tohru, her stepsisters and mother were telling her to clean. That stage was shown with blue lights.

Narrator/ Hitomi: The Prince was summoned to his father and mother, King and Queen, to tell them that they are going to hold another ball. The ball was his mothers idea and he didn't want it at all and was very angry. So they made a deal to let him marry who ever he wants without their help and no matter how long it takes.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I hope you like it. The next chapter you will. I'm sure of it. I'm going to be lazy and not finish the whole play but to the spicy parts.**


	10. A Prince Kiss

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Prince Kiss

* * *

**

Hitomi/ Narrator: Now, the Cinderella and the Prince goes to there separate ways. The Prince back to his beautiful castle and Cinderella at her home with her evil stepmother and stepsister. Being pushed around and told what to do. The Prince, was summoned by his parents, Queen Uo and King Jason.

The middle curtains close up, opens up in three seconds, and showers Jason and Uo dressed in beautiful gowns and going down a list. The left stage showered Yuki and Kyo ready to see the King and Queen. Yuki was holding up his hands to the side while Kyo was fixing him a little. The crowed laugh when they saw Kyo being kicked out into the stage and looking like a girl. He was wearing girls tights, short pants, and a fancy top. Kyo was growling in every word he said but Hana came out and fixed it hitting him with her duster.

Servant/ Hana: Don't speak to the Prince in such a manor! Growling like an animal. You should be hanged.

That wasn't in the script but she was right. Satomi and the others just went along with it. Kyo was thinking of something to say.

Servant/ Kyo: I feel like he's trying to get me killed since he keeps sneaking off like that! I can't keep lying to them! I have laws against that.

Prince: Maybe I should get him hanged.

Servant/ Girl: No, let's bleach his hair first.

Servant/ Kyo: (Growls) my hair is natural! Just go in there and answer to your parents call.

Prince: Foolish servant in tights.

Servant/ Kyo: (Growls louder)

Servant/ Hana: (smiles while the curtains close)

Prince goes into the room to his parents with a grin on his face.

On the left stage was Tohru, her stepsisters and mother were telling her to clean. That stage was shown with blue lights.

Narrator/ Hitomi: The Prince was summoned to his father and mother, King and Queen, to tell them that they are going to hold another ball. The ball was his mothers idea and he didn't want it at all and was very angry. So they made a deal to let him marry who ever he wants without their help and no matter how long it takes.

The central stage curtains open and it showed Jason, Uo, and Yuki in a room that looked like a library. It was the kings' study. The background was painted bookshelf's, pictures of lands, and golden walls. Jason, the king was sitting at his desk while the queen, Uo, was talking to Yuki.

Prince: Mother, I don't want to be married and I don't want this ball!

Mother: Trust me, you'll think us in the future.

Prince: Just keep to your promise.

King: I'm sure you'll find that perfect someone, my son. You and your mother stop fighting and see how the ball turns out.

Prince: Fine. I'm going to my room.

Queen: You are acting like a little child.

Prince left the stage. Jason gets up and goes to Uo's side. They stood in front of the center of the stage.

King: Don't worry dear. We would always win.

Queen: I know. (She giggles then looks at the door) Servants! Come here and fetch these things in town for me.

Kyo and Hana come on stage and bows. Uo sits on the desk while Jason sits back in his chair.

Servants: Your highest?

Kyo takes out a scroll from his pocket and takes a feather pen. Hana stood by his side and looks out into the crowed.

Servant/ Hana: It would be an honored to go into town for you, my lady.

Queen: Orange head, take this down.

Kyo growls and was ready to write.

Queen: (Sings) His Royal Highness Christopher James is giving a ball!

The curtains close then in 10 seconds they show back at the market place with Kyo and Hana sitting on a railing and announcing to the people about the ball and now they were going down the list of things. Momiji, Haru, and others were listening.

Servant/ Hana: I bet you can't remember everything on that list.

Servant/ Kyo: You think so?

Hana: I know so. You are a useless servant.

He growls and gives her the scroll then jumps off the railing.

Kyo: Let's do this. (He walks in a circle to see the shops) We need…

Sings

Cold cheese

Beef

A boneless stake

A boneless ham

A carefully plucked chicken

Kyo/ Servant sung through all the foods that they needed and danced around to the beat to the music. He was out of breath by the time he was done. He sat in a chair while he said more food that Momiji and others came running across the stage with a big plastic food.

On Tohru side, right stage, lightens up when Momiji opens the door and saids:

Person/ Dancer/ Momiji: I'm spreading a message to all the beautiful girls!

The center stage closed.

Mio, Motoko, Cinderella, and Minami go to Momiji and they all sing while talking.

Momiji took out a paper and holds it to them.

Motoko: The prince is giving a ball!

Mio, Minami, and Cinderella gasps in shock.

Motoko/ Stepmother: It says he wants to find a bride and he might find one at the ball.

Mio: Give me that!

Mio snatches the paper out his hand. "Oh, my God, it's tonight!"

Minami:Really? What am I going to wear?

Stepmother: Just leave the hair and close to me!

Cinderella was about to ask her stepmother if she wanted to go but she went to the other room door.

Stepmother: Cinderella, go fetch us some hot water and warm milk! And clean this house it's a pigpen.

She turns to go out the room.

Cinderella/ Tohru: (Talking) But I…

Cinderella sighs then heads to the kitchen. She opens a pair of doors that was changed when Momiji left and goes into the kitchen. The curtains open to the middle stage and it was an old fashion kitchen. Wooden tables, chair, and counter. A chair next to the fire place and fake mice hanging above her head. The piano starts going while she walks over to the fireplace.

Cinderella/ Tohru: (Sings) I'm as loyal and as mute as a mouse

When I hear a command

I obey

**She sits down in her chair that was facing the audience.**

This is my spot in my house

Where no one can stand in my way

In my own little corner in my own little chair

I can be, what ever I want to be

On the wind of my fantasy

I can fly anywhere

**She gets up with a smile.**

And they world will open it's arm to me.

**She grabs a small dishrag and wraps it around her neck.**

I'm a busy working cowgirl

Sitting on my own land looking up at the sky.

With my stepsisters and mother working in the pig for me.

**She takes the rag off her then grabs a piece of silk.**

And I own my silk factory in Japan

Momiji comes on stage and stands in the doorway watching Cinderella dance and sing. She stops when she sees Momiji.

Momiji/ Dancer: Why you stop? I was having fun watching you.

Cinderella/ Tohru: What are you doing here? You work at the palace don't you?

Momiji/ Dancer: Cinderella, you know I always come to see you. We are friends!

Tohru: True but you know how my stepmother gets when you're here.

Momiji: I know but I like seeing you. I work at the palace but it's getting ready for the ball tonight. Hey, Cinderella, are you going?

Tohru: I really don't know. I don't think my stepmother would allow it.

Momiji: You were invited. I want you to come since I'll be able to dance with you. If you're lucky you get to dance with the Prince.

The right stage, the stepmother and sisters were dressed in beautiful dresses and was ready to go. Motoko came in the kitchen and saw Momiji.

Stepmother: You know I don't want that boy in here Cinderella. Leave!

Dancer/ Momiji: (puts his hands on his hips) Cinderella, I'll see you at the ball tonight. Bye. (Be bows at Cinderella then at the stepmother) Bye.

Momiji leaves while sticking his tongue out at the stepmother. Cinderella goes to her stepmother.

Cinderella: I'm sorry not getting your milk and tea stepmother!

Stepmother: We are leaving now so don't bother. Cinderella, you are so lazy!

Cinderella: I'm sorry but I was wondering about the ball. I was invited.

Stepmother: You think the Prince would take one look at you and fall madly in love? (She giggles)

Cinderella: Well I—

Stepmother: Take my advice Cinderella and be happy what you got. You will be much happier.

Cinderella: If- if my f-father was a live. (She looks down and plays with her fingers)

Stepmother: Well, he's not, is he? (She steps to Cinderella and makes an evil grin) Don't change the past Cinder- Ella. It's not very attractive.

Cinderella: He's alive in my heart.

Stepmother: That's what I can't stand about you! (She starts yelling at her)

You are command. Your mother and father were command and so were you!

Cinderella starts crying.

Cinderella: My father—

Stepmother: You father was weak! He spoiled you rotten and made you believe in thoughts and dream that could never come true. Never!

Cinderella starts crying more. The stepmother leaves the room saying…

Stepmother: Clean this place up! Now!

Narrator/ Hitomi: As Cinderella's stepmother left the room Cinderella cried her tears out. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go to the ball. Cinderella wanted. So, She wished one last wished.

Cinderella: I wish… I wish I could go to the ball.

The right curtains and left curtains closed and Cinderella was on the floor crying.

Narrator/ Hitomi: Out of all of Cinderella's wishes. **This one came true. **

Boom! Smoke appeared in front of Cinderella. Cinderella backs up and gets behind her chair. She heard coughing coming from the smoke. The smoked cleared up and it showed her fairy godmother/ Reiko.

Godmother/ Reiko: (Coughing) Oh, gosh! (Cough) This smoke can kill me. (Cough) I need to stop smoking in (Coughs).

Cinderella: Who are you?

Fairy Godmother/ Reiko: Come on girl. Can I at lease get a clap. I've been working on the entrance for months.

Cinderella: (She claps then stops) who are you?

Godmother/ Reiko: I'm your fairy godmother, honey.

Cinderella: **You?**

Godmother/ Reiko: Oh, no she didn't! I take my free time and come here. I should leave.

Cinderella: No, no I'm sorry. I just haven't dream—

Godmother/ Reiko: (Sings) All the dreamers in the word are… dizzy in the noddles.

Cinderella: That's terrible

Reiko: You try coming up with a rhyme on a spot like that.

Cinderella: No, I mean what you said about Dreamers. Why shouldn't I dream?

Godmother: This is going to take a while. (She looks at the fire) Now, you wanted to go to the ball right?

Cinderella: Yes but I can't go.

Godmother: And why not? Because that **thing **of a stepmother told you you can't go? Please, don't get me started with her! She just can't handle how fabulous you look.

CINDERELLA: Fabulous, me?

Godmother: Do you see anyone else in this room?

Cinderella: Those three are all I got. After my father died I promised we will stay together as a family.

Godmother: Cinderella, baby, this couldn't be what your father had in mind for you.

**Reiko goes to her and places a hand on Tohru's cheek then slides it off.**

Cinderella: I've dreamed about leaving so many time.

Godmother: That's the problem with most people they dream about what they want and not doing something about it.

**Tohru sits on the table and sighs. **Cinderella: It's Impossible

* * *

While Torhu and Reiko do there singing together Hitomi was on the phone talking to Satomi because she had to go to the bathroom. Satomi was coming down to take her place. When he aunt finally came down she went outside in the hallway to hear a young persons voice. She knew that voice from the Sohma esate and went to investigate. Hitomi saw a guy that looked 18 years old,short, and wearing black pants and shirt. He was with her aunt Tamiko's doctor, Hatori, and the man that her aunt Lisa was dating, Shigure. 

Hitomi just stood in the middle of the hallway, looking, and being quiet. They didn't notice her since the younger guy, Akito, was drinking water from the water fountain. When he was down he started talking to her.

"You're Haru's girlfriend?" He asked while walking over to her with a smile. "I've seen you at the Estate and talking to Haru." He stops in front of her and still smiling.

Hitomi didn't have no sign of emotion on her face but did look into Akito's eyes.

"You know," Akito growls a little at her. "It's rude if you don't speak when your spoken too."

"...Fogive me," Hitomi bows a little then looks at him. "I'm Hitomi Hondaand I'm not Haru's girlfriend but his friend. Please... to meet you."

"**Another Honda**?" Akito growls under his breath.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Hitomi steps closer to him. "You did **that to Nine tails."**

"Nine tails, what are you talking about?"

"You scratched her."

"So, what if I did?"

"You're in pain," Hitomi places a hand on his cheek and smiles a little. "Very weak, sad, and feels alone. A person to his self. How sad."

Akito looks back in her eyes, calms down, then get's angry again. "Don't feel bad for me. Who are you calling weak you, little bitch!" He grabs her by the collar. "How dare you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Hitomi Honda," She takes his hand off her collar then steps away. "And because I have seem to upset you. I'm sorry. Just don't hurt my cousin. She's been through so many things that no **human or animal **can understand."

"Human or animal?"

"I don't know much about your family or anything but I know we are alike. In a way that you can understand."

"Tell me how are we alike."

"I do believe your family has a curse?"

"H- How did you know?" Shigure questions Hitomi.

"That brat told." Akito looked back in Hitomi's eyes.

"I knew all this time so please don't blame nothing on Tohru. She didn't say anything to me or the others for all that matter." Hitomi looks at Shigure in his eyes. "Neither have I shared this information. I know because my gift I have. I sense things that's not of the world and I can see the future." A tear comes down her cheek then she touches Akito's cheek with her hand. "I understand that you are going through some things now and you are always sick. It would all stop if you just... open your heart. With the time you have left you should start **really **living and not wasting it. Once you die, that's it. There is nocoming back."

"Hitomi." said a calm and gentle voice from behinf Shigure, Hatori, and Akito.

They all look and sees a young man that was Akito's height, long silk black hair that stopped below his hips and had a long side bang on his left, and had deep black eyes. He was wearing a black jeans and long sleeve black shirt. He had no expression or emotion on his face and his bang is covered by his left bang.

Akito placed his hand on his chest and looks at the man that was coming over to him. His hands felt wet and sweaty, his cheeks was light pink, and his eyes were admiring his beauty. His heart felt something, something that he didn't understand.

The young man stops in front of them with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if my little cousin frighten you," He laughs a little then looks at the clock that was near the near by wall. "Hitomi can be a scary girl."

"You're late." Hitomi glares at him. "It's all most the end." She walks over to his side and makes a small smile. "This is my big cousin–

"No need Hitomi." He smiles down at her and places a hand on her right shoulder. "These are the Sohma's. I know and they know me as well. Well, Hatori does."

"I thought you was out of town," Hatori said to the young man that was grinning.

"I was and I came all the way here to see a play so if you excuse me." He walks past them.

'Akito is not going to like this,' Shigure thought while looking at the man. 'Being ignore like that would break her heart.'

'At lease he's doing his job right with Ren.' Hatori thought while looking at Hitomi from the corner of his eyes. 'That girl...'

* * *

**Back on stage**, everyone was on the right stage dancing while Tohru and Yuki were on the middle stage singing. Tohru was shy to come out because of how she looked. It was a bueatiful dress that was created by Ayame and her aunt Satomi. It was a long light blue dress with stones in the front. The top had no sleeves or shoulder covered and made the dress be on her chest. Tohru's breast were sticking out a little and uki was trying to keep his eyes to her face. They both were blushing. Tohru's hair was in a bun that had light blue blossom flowers, blue necklace, and blue earings. 

Now, hey were standing in front of the stage singing and holding each other a little but not enough to transform. The kissing part was coming up soon and Tohru didn't knwo if Yuki was going to kiss her or was Hitomi going to shut off the lights. She just took a deep breathe and went along with it. She always wanted Yuki to kiss her and now it's her chance.

Cinderella/ Prince: (Holding each other & Singing) Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream?

Or are you really, as wonderful

As you seemed

The crowed and backstage got quiet and everyone wanted to know what was going to happen next.

Hitomi/ Narrator: And the Prince and Cinderella looks into each others eyes, holding each other, and coming in for a kiss.

Yuki takes Tohru's cheek and pulls her lips to his. Tohru was blushing and feeling Yuki's lips on hers. It was a wonderful feeling so she closes her eyes then kisses him back. She heard the crowed clap. The girls in the back, right stage, and in the crowed screamed while waiting their Prince Yuki kiss Tohru. The kiss turned into a normal kiss, to a passionate kiss, to a tongue kiss, and then to a french kiss. Yuki was really doing all the work because this was Tohru's first kiss she ever recieved from a boy.She was loving it and she just went with the flow. They were making out on stage and didn't even know it.

Hitomi watched the two teens for a while then smiles a little. 'I hope **he **doesn't punish her for this.' She then bressed a button that signaled the balls to ring. When they did ring Yuki pulls Tohru away from him then tries to catch his breath from that long kiss they just shared togther. Tohru came back to her self then does her part. She runs to the left side of the stage but leaves her plastic/ glass shoe for the prince. The left stage curtains open and Tohru was leaving aginst the wall, wearing her normal rags, and her hair was a mess. She was leaning on a wall and still out of breathe.

Yuki picks up the glass/ plastic slipper off the floor then him and Tohru starts singing but they were still out of breath.

Prince/ Cinderella: (Singing) Are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seemed?

All the curtains close and Hitomi talkes about how the Prince went to house to house to find the woman who he met that night and once he did he was going to marry her. Then that Cinderella and the Prince found each other then they kissed one. That's when the curtain opens up again. The right and left stage was white and the Yuki fan club girls on the left stage were crying. Everyone was dressed in white and Tohru was dressed in a long and white wedding dress. Reiko was sitting on a bench and smiling at the crowd.

Hitomi gets up from the stage and takes Haru's hand and they all start taking hands besides Reiko because she was singing to the crowd.

Reiko/ Fairy God mother: (Singing)

Now your living

You know why

Now their is nothing, you won't try

Move a mountain

Light the sky

Make you wish come true

THEIR IS MUSIC!

IN YOU!

OHHHH OHHH OHHH

IN YOU!

Everyone bowed when they take Reiko's hand and the crowd claps. Once the curtains close Reiko and Uo's voice were lauhging and singing a song. They came out from the curtains with smiles on their faces and arms over theirshoulders.

"Tohru and Yuki standing on the stage," Reiko and Uo sung while everyone listen from the outside. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Their is love. Flying through the air. Fan club girl you lose. Oh yeah!"

"You mess with Tohru," Hana comes out and smiles while holding a rose. "Feel our power."

"Got that right!"

The lights go off.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I know it's not much but at lease it was something. I wanted my new friend to check my work. Sorry for the problems again. (Bos) Sorry**


	11. Where is Tohru?

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Where's Tohru?

* * *

**

When the lights went off, they turned back on, and all the parents and friends begin to leave the schools auditorium. While this was going on the students were changing out of their costumes. In the girls dressing room/ classroom were all glaring at Tohru and Hitomi, Hana, Reiko, and Uo were just laughing and giggling while Tohru panics a little. She's panicking for two reasons, one, because her wedding dress wouldn't come off, and two, the girls were all glaring at her.

"I can't get out of my wedding dress." Tohru tries to reach the zipper that was in the back of the dress. "I'm going grow old in a wedding dress." She begins to cry.

"Relax, Tohru." Reiko goes behind Tohru and helps her with her zipper but she couldn't get it off as well. "On second thought, I think growing old in a wedding dress will let you look more... prettier."

"You can't get it off?" Tohru cries harder. "What am I going to do?"

"We can cut it off." Uo said while digging in a locker and taking out pocket knife. "Stand still Tohru."

Hitomi and Reiko went in front of Tohru and blocks Uo's way. "Never touch the dress." They said in an emotionless voice. "Beware aunt Satomi and Ayame Sohma."

"I'll go ask them!" Tohru picks up her dress that was on the floor and heads out the room. The hallway was empty and she runs, barefooted, out to the lunchroom were the parents would be having food and drinks. When she opens the door she was being eyeballed and glared at some girls and some people claps. Tohru just bows and smiles then looks around to find her aunt Satomi or Ayame. She spots her aunt Ayame and runs over to him. Ayame was talking to some student council students but when he saw Tohru he smiles more.

"I know you wish to be married one day but now it's too young for you darling." Ayame smiles down at Tohru.

"Ayame, I'm stuck in my dress and I can't get it off."

"I'll marry you Tohru Honda!" said Vive president Kakeru Manabe while running towards her with his arms spread out so he can hug him.

Tohru looks at him and panics because his arms surrounded her but wasn't touching her yet. 'Oh, no! If I transform in front of everyone this would be the end. I can't move backwards or Ayame would transform. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!'

A hand came from behind Tohru and pushed Kakeru away from her and land on the floor. Tohru looks on the side of her and sees a young man that was her older cousin, Ryosei.

"You should be more careful princess." Ryosei smiles while going to the boy. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"I'm. Fine?" He gets up from the floor then looks at Tohru. "You were great Miss. Honda."

"Thank you Manabe- San."

"Playing kiss- kiss with a boy." Ryosei hugs Tohru from the side. "We can't leave you for a second, can we?"

Tohru blushed while being hugged by Ryosei.

"Where is Reiko?" He lets go of Tohru then looks in her eyes. "Dressing room?"

"She should be coming out of the dressing room by now."

"Done!" Ayame said while taking out the zipper part of the dress. "You are free from the hold. The dress loves you so much it didn't want to get off." He chuckles then noticed Tohru had a tattoo on her back. It was red and was shaped of something but couldn't make it out.

Ryosei noticed Ayame spots the tattoo on Tohru's back. He takes off his jacket and places it around Tohru. "Tohru, you better get dress."

"Right." Tohru smiles then turns to Ayame. "Thank you Ayame- San."

Ayame didn't say anything but smiles at the little girl before him. He just watched her run out the door into the hallway.

Ryosei looks at Ayame from the corner of his left eye. 'I don't care that Satomi loves him but if he harms Tohru. I'll kill him.'

'**Ryosei, why do you have such negative thoughts?' **said a voice of another man in Ryosei's head.

'Elder?'

'**Please, don't be so formal!' **the voice laughs a little. **'We are family. Call me by my first name.'**

'I don't trust the Sohma's.'

'**I council the head of the family's mother and they seemed to be a... family that would understand what we are going through. Don't worry please.'**

'I trust your judgment.' Ryosei said while walking to the stands of food. 'I'm just over protected for our Nine Tail. It has been a year and who knows if the **Hunters** who'd be back or watching.'

'**They know us in our animal form but not in our human form.'**

'I won't let Nine tails suffer like her mother that night.'

'**None of us want that. She's last of her kind.'**

'Yes.'

* * *

**In one of the classrooms in the school, the few Yuki Fan club was having a meeting in the dark and two candles on. **Mitoko was standing in front of the classroom with a candle in her hand that was lit. She was talking about Tohru.

"Tohru Honda must pay for her actions she did this night to the first Prince." She said while looking at her followers. "We need something that she would regret from this day forward."

"Yes!" They other group members said while getting up from their seats.

"We can't kill her," Mitoko said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

One girl raised her hand and smiles. "I have one, leader."

"Speak!"

"We lock her in..."

* * *

**Back in the lunchroom, the children that were in the play came to meet their parents. The Sohma's and Honda's were sitting at the same table. Tohru was talking to a man that came in earlier when Hitomi was talking to. **Him and Tohru were away from everyone at another table. From the other table was Akito watching them the expression on Tohru's face. It was first sad then it changed to happy.

'What does that girl have what I don't have?' Akito questions himself while growling and turning away from the sense. 'And that man, why does he hurt my heart and who is he?'

"Akito," Satomi said while sitting on the side of Akito. "Thank you for coming tonight."

Akito looks at her then frowns a little. "Satomi, you promise to see me Sunday?"

"I never broke a promise to you and I'm not starting now."

"**We need to talk.**"

"You want to talk now or–

"Sunday!"

"All right." Satomi gets up and stretched her legs. "Time to go! Who ever is rolling with me lets go."

"No one can go with you since you brought your bike." Reiko said while holding her brother arm.

"Me and Momoiji rode all the way." Satomi looks at Momoiji then at Hatori. "Is he staying with you or me?"

"Momiji?" Hatori asked Momiji, who was eating some carrots with one of Tohru's cousin.

"Sure."

"But first," Satomi looks at Momiji and softens her smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm your man!" Momiji gets up goes to Satomi.

"Get the papers that are on my desk please, in my office?"

"Be right back."

"Meet me outside."

"OK!" He said while he ran out the door.

Everyone went out into the parking lot to all get ready to go. Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were on their way to leave but someone pulled Kyo's arm. He looks back and sees Reiko smiling.

"Kyo, wait." Reiko smiles and pulls a man that was behind her in front of her and between her and Kyo. "This is my brother, Ryosei Honda." She lets go of his hand. "My brother."

"Hello," Kyo bowed his head a little. 'His hair is white.'

"My name is Kyo Sohma and nice to meet you Ryosei Honda."

"Look at Kyo," Shigure smiles while whispering to Hatori. "He's being nice and using his manors with Reiko's brother."

Kyo's father/master comes to Kyo's side and laughs. "Ryosei, hello."

"Hello Master, it's been a long time." Ryosei bows a little. "It's funny how we meet like this after a long time."

"Yes," Shishou smiles then looks at Kyo then Reiko. "Our two young people are in lo–

"Good night!" Reiko and Kyo said while pulling both adults their way. "Nice to meet you!"

"We should be getting home Ryosei." Reiko said while going in front of her brother and pushing away.

Shishou and Ryoei realized that Kyo and Reiko didn't want the rest of the family to know they were together so they just went along with it.

"Goodnight." They told each other.

* * *

**The next day was a Saturday and everyone was on their way to class. Tohru was heading to the office because the office called her about her locker being trashed. **When she went to her locker it looked fine and untouched. She looks inside and sees her normal shoes and books. When she closed it she was grabbed and her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream.

"HMMMMM! HM!" Tohru shakes her head back in forth to let the people get off her. While that was happening someone put a ribbon over her eyes so she can't see. "HMM! HMMMMM! AHHH!" Her screams weren't high enough for anyone to hear her from inside. She used her nose and smelt Motoko and heard others giggling in the back ground.

"Don't do that. That would hurt her." Said Mai's voice while sounding scared.

'Do what?' Tohru thought to her self then felt a hug thing hit her head. She went out.

Kimi, Motoko, Mia, and other fan club girls started to carry the body of Tohru Honda to the basement. They had to stop a few time because a teacher or a student were in the hallway. But they made it downstairs and deep in a dark room.

"Hmmm?" Tohru moans while moving around but couldn't because her hands and feet were tied together. She couldn't move either. She used all her strength to get loose and when she did she was dropped and was falling down cement stairs. "Ahhh!"

When she made it to the bottom she was scratched and her wound from the time she jumped out the window and had a cut on her leg. The stitches opened and it hurt as well.

"Miss. Honda?" Kimi runs down the stairs and takes her.

The fan club girls laughed while coming down the stairs then stands around Kimi and Tohru.

"Miss. Honda, this is your punishment from kissing our dear sweet Prince Yuki." Motoko said while picking her up and pushing her in a room.

"Motoko, not so hard." said one of the fan club girls.

Tohru was bleeding by the mouth because a tooth came out. She takes off the blind fold then saw a door close that was steel and heard it lock. She was in the dark. She runs to the door and bangs as hard as she can.

"No, please!" Tohru starts to cry and band harder. "PLEASE, LET ME OUT! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!"

"No one can hear you down here so you might as well shut the hell up."

The room they put her in was a freezer/ heat and a storage room but they cleaned out just for Tohru. It was metal and had vents that were off on the top.

Outside the room Motoko noticed that one of her members had a small rabbit in her arms. "What's with the rabbit?"

"I found him down here and he looks injured bad."

She looks at the rabbit and sees one of the back legs were bleeding. "Let's go. We'll come back after our clubs."

"Right!"

They head back upstairs and hearing Tohru low yells. Mia staid behind and was looking at the controls that controls the degrees inside the room Tohru was in. It was on 70 degrees now inside the room. She picks up a broom that was on the floor and leans it on the door. Mia runs up the stairs and heard the broom drop. She was too lazy to go pick it up so she just left.

Mia didn't know she trigger the room change from 70 degrees to -21 degrees because the broom slide down on the door and hit the control to make it change the degrees.

Tohru cries and falls to the floor because of her leg was killing her. Zip! She transformed.

* * *

**Back in Satomi's classroom she was teaching and wearing a crazy outfit today. She was wearing a hat that had cat ears on them that was really hers but the students didn't know. And wearing a long red dress with a black jacket that said 'The Silver Jaguar' that was covering her tail that was wrapped around her leg. **For some reason they won't go back in this morning so she wore a dress. She hatted dresses. She was a tom-girl and loved pants.

"So, Shakespear first play was–

He ears twitched because she heard someone in there family transform. 'Not again.'

Her tail went fluffy and she steps behind her desk. "Read pages 100- 102 while I step out for a minute." She goes outside the classroom and sees the fan club girls ad Kimi. "What are you girls doing out here? Your're late for class."

"The office wanted us but we are heading back now." They said at the same time while looking at their Drama teacher. "We are going now!" They ran down the hallway.

"No running down the ha– Meow." She covers her mouth when she meowed like that. 'Last time this happened was when Kyoko was in trouble, Could Tohru be in trouble?'

* * *

**Hitomi was in Math class and teaching everyone how to do a problem on the board. She was about to put the final step down until...**

"**And X equals–**

She dropped the chalk and hold her eyes and her chest. She had a vision that showed Tohru frozen in her animal form in a room but she couldn't see the location.

'Tohru!'

"Hitomi, are you all right?" The teacher goes to her side of her student. "Bathroom?"

Hitomi's pain pasted and when she looks back at the classroom Haru noticed her eyes were like a cat eyes when they are in the light but it slowly changed back to normal.

"Yes, I have to go... to the bathroom." Hitomi said while walking out the room. "The answer is 38." She heads outside the room.

* * *

**Reiko and Jason were about to transform in their classroom. Jason's eyes were all ready turning red and Reiko's fluffy fox tail popped out between her legs. **She was lucky she sat in the back near Kyo so only he saw it. Kyo moved his lips and they read 'Your tail! Are you all right?'

"Excuse me teacher," Jason gets up from his seat with his hands over his eyes. "I think I have pink eye."

The students around him moved away because pink eye was rare and can spread easily.

"Leave! Leave!" The teacher yells at him. Jason got out the class just in time because he transformed when he got out the door.

"I think Reiko has it too because her eyes are really pink." Kyo said while looking at Reiko and moving away like all the others.

"Leave!" The teacher yells at Reiko.

Reiko makes a small smile at Kyo then she ran out the classroom. Hana and Uo knew something was up because every time a Honda is in a rush to leave means they were going to transform. But they wouldn't transform out of no where so something in the family was wrong or something to the Nine Tails Jaguar.

* * *

**At the Honda Estate, **deep on a moutain was the main house and a young woman was sitting in a room. The woman had black long hair that drags on the floor by a tip, black eyes, and had a beautiful figure. She was sitting by her window and looking out. She was drinking tea until...

Crack! The teacup she was holding drops to the floor and the sea gets on her black dress along with glass from her cup. She noticed noises from down the mountain, at the rest of the Honda estate, were noises of other animals and family members.

"Lady Prina!" A nurse comes in and goes over to the young woman. "Lady Prina, are you all right? What's wrong with the others?"

"Tohru!" The young girl growls, that name was Prina. "Some things wrong with Nine Tails!"

A blue wolf came into the room and goes to Prina's side. "Prina?"

"Go find Tohru," She sits on her bed then scratches the wall with her fingernails and looks at Akira that was now in his animal form. "She's in great pain while I get everyone that is outside the estate."

"You must stay inside because if you get caught transform..." Said the maid while watching her Lady transforming into a huge animal that was bigger then a two men and longer then a short yellow school bus. Prina was the second elder in the family and it was responsible for everything that goes on in the family.

* * *

**At the Sohma Estate, the young man that Akito was interested in was in the room with Ren, Akito's mother. **He was a young Therapist and was Ren's lover. She loved him but as her council-er he only saw her as a patient. Now, their time together was up and that was good because he was feeling a little dizzy and sick for some reason. He opens the door and sees the young man from last night that was blushing when he opened the door on him.

"Ryuichi," Ren said while going to the side of the man and places a hand on his cheek. "Don't you have to be going?"

Akito growls at his mothers.

Ryuichi walks out the hallway and walks out the house. "Good bye Ren."

Akito looks at his mother and growls.

"You stay away from him!" Ren glares at him. "He's mine and you won't take him away from me."

"Shut up!" Akito yells at the woman.

Ren shuts the door in her childs face.

Ryuichi went past Hatori's house with his hands though hit bang and a cigaret in his mouth. His beeper went off and he looks to see these words 'Back. Home.'

'So, some things wrong with Tohru.' He puts the beeper in his pocket. 'I'm lucky I don't transform quickly. Well, I guess old age is best.' He grins then looks at Hatori's house. He saw a door open and Shigure and Hatori smoking then the young man came in, Akito, that was looking at him with still a blush on his face.

"You're leaving all ready?" Hatori said while looking at him. "You normally leave an hour later then normal time."

"Family business I'm afraid." He sits on the porch and looks at Akito. "Well, well. Who is this wonderful and beautiful looking girl?"

Shigure and Hatori was in shock that someone has figured out that Akito was really a girl.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: This is true. Akito is a gigrl in the manga. I know she doesn't have any breast to prove it though but he's really a she. I was shock and now I had to change my whole story around I wanted Prina to fall in love with Akito. Butit had to be change. BACK TO THE STORY.

* * *

**

Ryuichi jumps on the porch then looks at Akito in her eyes and makes her blush more.

"You must be Akito. Ren has told me a lot about you."

"I don't care what that bitch said." Akito walks over to his side and looks at him. "You're Ryuichi, right?"

"Ryuichi Honda, yes."

"Honda?"

"Yes, I'm Tohru's uncle." He looks at her then smiles a little. "Well, I must go."

Akito takes Ryuichi by the shoulder. "Don't!"

"Today was my last day but I think I have a reason to stay now." He jumps down from the porch. "See ya around... Akito."

* * *

**Back at the school, **Reiko accidently turn on the fire alarm and the sprinklers came on. While the water was going everyone was heading out the school and Tohru was still in the room freezing. Tohru was freezing and was in her animal form. She was in the corner, trying to get away from the sprinkler that was above her. She was getting wet and starts crying. The blood on her mouth was stuck on her lips and dried. She was crying like a cat but it hurts when she cried so she stopped and think of something warm.

'I have powers and I need to learn them now!' She gets up then falls down in the puddle of water. "Mom."

The water was above her ankles and was placed in the ice that used to be water. Her fur was frozen and she could barely move.

'Mom, help me!'

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Not in your wildess dreams you are going to know what's going to happen next. I'm sorry for all you Tohru's fans. I'm one too and it was hard to do this to her. You will love the next one. I'm sure of it.**


	12. Weak

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Weak

* * *

**

**Back at the school, **Reiko accidently turn on the fire alarm and the sprinklers came on. While the water was going everyone was heading out the school and Tohru was still in the room freezing. Tohru was freezing and was in her animal form. She was in the corner, trying to get away from the sprinkler that was above her. She was getting wet and starts crying. The blood on her mouth was stuck on her lips and dried. She was crying like a cat but it hurts when she cried so she stopped and think of something warm.

'I have powers and I need to learn them now!' She gets up then falls down in the puddle of water. "Mom."

The water was above her ankles and was placed in the ice that used to be water. Her fur was frozen and she could barely move.

'Mom, help me!'

Their was a tattoo on her back that was a picture of a red Jaguar that was surrounded by roses and behind them was a cross along with two hands that was on each side. The tattoo was starting to glow red along with her eyes. Her body was turning red as well and the ice was melting from her body.

'I'm so weak but I need to get OUT!'

Just then the whole room went into fire that was so big that the water had no effect. The fire spread through out the basement only.

* * *

**Reiko was in her fox form, in the hallway, and everyone was looking at her. **Hitomi, Jason and Satomi left the school already when they transformed. The kids started to poke her and try to capture her. She was so weak that she couldn't fight them back.

"Hey!"

Kyo comes running down the hallway, walks up to the boys, and punches them in the face. "She's mine so leave her alone!" Kyo yells and growls at them.

"They are no pets at school mister," Said the Teacher while coming out of the office and holding the phone. "We already had a Jaguar in here and we don't need another wild animal."

Kyo kneels down to Reiko, picks her up gently into his arms then holds her. "I'm taken her home."

Haru, Momiji, and Yuki comes over to Kyo and the fox that was in his arms. They've seen him with cats but never with foxes.

"What's with the fox?" Haru asked while petting Reiko on the head.

Momiji looks deep into the fox's eyes and knew it was Reiko. Momiji knew about the Honda curse since Satomi and him transformed when he was very young. He found out that she was a silver Jaguar. He also knew when they transform like this, it means something is really wrong.

"Kyo," Momiji puts on a serous face and looks in Kyo's eyes so he would know how serous Momiiji was being. "Something is wrong and it's best that you get her to the Estate."

'I feel so weak and so sleepy,' Reiko thought while closing her eyes and leaning on Kyo's chest. 'Something is wrong with Tohru.'

DING! DING! DING! The fire bell went off and everyone was running out of their classrooms since it was a serious fire and their was no one news this morning about being a fire drill. The Sohma's and Reiko had to get in the nearest room so the boys won't transform. They ended up being in the science room where all the pets were.

Haru sits on the desk and looks out the door window. "I don't see or smell anything."

Reiko smelt something that was very strange to her but she knew the smell. It was a rabbits and not any rabbit but her little cousin. She jumps out of Kyo's arms and on a desk where she fell but got her balance.

"What's wrong?" Momiji looks at the fox. "You ok?"

"Momiji," Yuki sighs and turns to him. "You can't talk to it because it's an animal."

The fox turns to Yuki and growls and was about to launch at him but Momiji held her back. She hated to be called an animal.

"How dare you!" Reiko yells at Yuki and growls. "I'm an animal now but when I turn back I'll be human again you asshole!"

Everyone except Momiji and Kyo were surprise that the fox just spoke and it was Reiko's voice that came out of the fox's mouth.

"You blew your cover Reiko." Momiji sighs while letting her go.

"My aunt will have to just get rid of their memories when I tell her," She turns to Momiji then jumps to another desk, to another, and finally on the teachers desk where a small rabbit lies. "Hare, are you all right?" She licks to rabbit softly.

"Reiko?" The hare said with a weak voice. "Reiko, is that... you?"

Reiko licks his back legs and saw his legs. "What happened?"

"Tohru–

Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Wwwwwhhhhooooooooo!

A wolf was howling out side the school and Riko knew who that was. It was her uncle Akira Honda. They had to go. Reiko fell of the desk and but lands on her feet but end up falling anyway since she was so weak.

"Reiko!" Kyo yells while picking her up. "Are you all right?"

"..." Reiko looks at him and closes her eyes softly.

"We better go." Momiji runs to the door then goes out.

* * *

**At zoos around Japan were being closed because the animals were acting up. At a petting zoo, one goat bit a little boys hand then ended up stomping him to death. **A zoo keeper was scratched to death by a lion and is in the hospital now. Tamiko was all ready at home in her animal form. She was a beautiful tiger but in a different color. Picture a normal white tiger but instead of white change it to purple. She was very pretty. She transformed on the street because she was picking up family members medicine from the pharmacy. Mika was at work and wasn't home yet.

Tamiko was watching the news in her living room, lying on the floor, and looking at her flat screen on the wall. The animals all around Japan and the world were going wild.

'Where is Tohru?' She goes to the window and sees everyone, in their animal form, lying on the ground. They are losing their energy and will die in three days if Akira won't find Tohru. Tohru is the most important of the Honda family curse. Like the nine tail's before her, her parents, Tohru is the key to all animals on earth. The nine tail animal was the first animal born into the 'Garden of Eden' in the Bible. It doesn't say that but the nine tail animal gives life to all animals. Tohru is the heart of all animals.

"Tohru..."

The after effect of it all is that when the animals of the Honda family pass out they wake up as wild animals. They lose control. They won't be taken over if they are strong enough. The truth is, they are animals. When a female is having a baby in their family it comes out as a animal and not human. They get their human form when they are three years old and will bite and play all the time.

**Satomi and Hitomi were running back at the estate but had zoo people following them so it was best they didn't go there. **Both were almost to their break point on passing out. Their bodies were weak will go out any minute. They headed to the zoo to hide out. The animals welcomed them with welcome arms.

Hitomi was a tiger and not of her kind. Her eyes were the same but the body was beautiful. She was a white/black tiger that was black with white strips.

The zoo was still after Hitomi since he far was like that but the tigers won't let them have her. Satomi controlled the Jaguars and they helped the tiger's to protect them.

Hitomi was in a cage that had plenty of land but inside a cave trying not to go to sleep. Satomi was will her and licking her face.

"Don't go to sleep Hitomi." Satomi said while still licking her face. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm too tired." Hitomi lies down and yawns.

"I'm older then you and that means you should be able to stay awake faster then me." Satomi stops licking her and takes her by the neck. Hitomi was really a cub compare to her aunt size.

"Come on, were going home." Satomi grabs her and heads out the cave.

When out the cave a cheetah was in front looking at Hitomi and Satomi. It was Jotaro Honda and his animal was the cheetah.

"Jotaro," Satomi goes to his side then outs Hitomi down.

"Come on and follow me!" He starts running away from her.

"I'm a Jaguar and not as fast as you remember so not so fast!" Satomi picks up Hitomi by the neck again and runs behind Jotaro.

"We have to get to the estate."

They run out the back way of the zoo and heads towards the Honda Estate. On the way, they met Akira, Jason, and the rabbit. Both small animals were on the blue wolf back.

"Where is Tohru?" Satomi questions Akira.

"I thought you had her!"

"And where is Reiko?"

Hitomi opens her eyes and looks at Jotaro. "I- I had a vision... before I changed."

They went in a park and hid in the bushes and let Hitomi talk.

"Tohru was frozen and in her animal form."

The rabbit sat on the ground and lies on his side. "Nine tails is in the... the basment o-of the school."

"What, you knew and didn't say anything!" Jason yells at him. "They are people everywhere, who knows how we are going to get her!"

"Prina is getting her." a voice said behind Satomi with a smile on his face. It was Ryuichi and he was still in his human form but had a black tail coming out his butt.

"Ryuichi, why are you here? You should be back at home." Satomi yawns then shakes herself.

"I was but I need to take care of some business." He picks up the hare/rabbit and touches his legs. "What happened Hare?" His hands growled and Hare legs started to heal. "Now, the rest of you go on home."

They knew not to question him because after all he **was **one of the three elders of the Honda family. He may look in his early 20's but he is really over 90,000 years old. That's why it takes him so long to transform to his animal because he's too old. And his body was completely healthy.

When the rest of the family left Ryuichi and Hare they walk through the empty park. Hare was hopping along side of Ryuichi.

"So Hare, **_tell me who did this to Tohru_**." Ryuichi said while woves come from out of the bushes and follow them.

"I... um. Some girls."

"**_Don't worry, my wolves will just show the girls how pain really feels." _**He saids that with an evil grin on his face. "**_I'm doing this all for Tohru so remeber and those girls will be sorry to be messing with this family."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lady Danielle: So, how do u like it. Sorry I haven't been updating for some time now. Oh, I need an editor for Fruit Basket. If you want to be my editor then contact me or send it with the review.


	13. Tohru Honda

1Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

**Tohru Honda**

At school, a Jaguar with nine tails was just taken out of the basement. It was still alive but frozen. The eyes were moving but not the body. The animal shelter pulled up to the school because they were called by the fire department. The student body was watching along with some parents. Kyo still had Reiko in his arms and the zoo keeper tried to take her away but he fought back along with Momiji. Shigure, Haru, and Ayame were pulling up to the school to pick the boys up so they were there as well.

Tohru was about to be louded into the zoo truck but the a earth quake came along. It wasn't really one but something big was coming their way. It stopped for a moment then it appeared again when a huge animal appeared in front of the school. It was a black Jaguar that was almost as big as the school. Along with this giant Jaguar came others that were different color like Blue, navy blue, gold, gray, silver, red, purple, and silver. Momiji knew the silver one because of the eyes. It was Satomi but not Satomi because she was pissed. All where growling and roaring at the police and zoo keepers.

Momiji was in a crowd and was bumped by a girl. He transformed but luckly for him that he crowd didn't notice. The rest of the Sohma's couldn't reach him since the crowd was really ful of girls. Satomi growls at them and makes them move. Momiji was stepped on and hurt. Satomi goes to him, licks him on the back, and picks him up by the neck.

"Momiji!" Shigure said while looking from the car.

The big Jaguar picks up Tohru/ Nine tail Jaguar then in a flash it disappeared. Haru snatched up Momiji's cloths when everyone else wasn't looking.

**Tohru **and Prina were in a large park where they hid out for a while so the others can draw the cops away from the park. Prina was lying on her stomach with Torhu between her paws. She was licking her warm.

"Tohru," Prina said while licking Tohru on her stomach. "Who did this to you?"

"..."

Prina stops licking her and looks at her with sad eyes. "Nine tails please tell me."

Just then Ryuichi and Hare comes and confronts Prina and Tohru.

"We know he girls and they will **die **for hurting our nine tails." Ryuichi said while grinning. "Come–

Zip!

Tohru was on the ground naked and her skin looked pale and her lips were purple. She touches Ryuichi leg, looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't...please. Don't kill them."

Ryuichi kneels down to her level and places a hand on her cheek. "Tohru, I'm doing this all for you. Think about it, they put you in that room and the only thing in their was you when the fire men took you out. They should know about you now and we can't let that happen. For the family and your family safety." He licks her tears away then...

Zip! Ryuichi transform into a black wolf that was six feet tall but still not as tall as Prina.

Tohru hugs his leg while crying. While crying she felt Prina's tongue on her back.

"Think of your family Tohru." Prina said while getting up but still staying low. "We have to go."

Tohru takes Hare into her arms. "Hare, nice to see you."

"Are you all right Tohru?"

Hare nibbles her neck and makes Tohru giggle. Tohru giggles then starts coughing. She let go of Hare and throws up so much cold. Prina, Hare, and Ryuichi watched with sadness in their eyes. Tohru was really sick. They sat their for five minutes because Tohru won't stop throwing up. She even had hair balls in her vomit and they weren't freaked out because she was a cat and they bath themselves.

When Tohru stops she sniffs and tries to clean herself off. She got some vomit on her self. "Sorry."

"_Tohru,_"

"You need to get to the Estate where it's safe." Prina cleans Tohru's body with her tongue then steps over her. "Come Tohru."

Like a kitten with it's mother Tohru grabs the hair under Prina and lefts her up. Their stomachs were together.

(Lady Danielle: OK I don't know how cats do it but I saw them do it to a kitten. Just go along with it.)

Prina runs out the bushes and jumps in the street with Ryuichi running behind her with Hare in his mouth.

The streets were cleared because Satomi and her group lead the cops and everyone in their houses and in the city.

**In Hatori's car Shigure was sitting in the passenger seat while Haru, Ayame, and Kyo with Reiko in his lap. Hatori did the driving. **It was quiet in the car and Hatori was stopping at every light he came in contact with. While he takes this light he sighs and looks at the light.

"What is the point of stopping Hatori? There is no one crossing the street or any cars around." Ayame broke the silence in the car.

"I don't want a ticke–

Bam! Two animals jumps out the trees and lands in the middle of the street. It was a huge wolf and Jaguar in the middle of the road. The Jaguar dropped something from under neath her and they all gasp.

"Tohru?" Ayame looks shock at the view was shown to him.

Tohru was neckade but they didn't see that part of her. Her hair was covering her chest and with her legs close with her hand going through them, they couldn't see her private part. She was so out of color and when she cough blood came out.

Hatori ran out the car and was about to run to her but the wolf came and blocked his path. Hatori packs their and looks in the wolves eyes.

'Ryuichi?'

"D- don't!" Tohru yells at her elder of the Honda tribe while coughing in the process.

**White Flash**

**Yuki Sohma **sits up in his bed after the nightmare he just had. It's been 1 month since Tohru, Reiko, Miss. Satomi, or any of the Sohma's were seen that day. He's been calling Honda Estate since then and no one will pick up the phone. Their was another time they came to the Honda Estate to bring Reiko back but the gate didn't open and no one answered. So, Kyo still has Reiko in his room. He even tried asking her what was wrong but he might have pissed her off because she went wild and bit him. They keep her on a cat cage all the time but Kyo lets her out once in a while. She doesn't say anything but act more animal then human. Momiji came back after a week and he never smiles. He calls Satomi everyday now and still no answer. Haru failed all his test from the following school year because he was always tutor by Hitomi and it's easier for her to show it. Drama class is boring because an old woman is replacing Miss. Satomi but not their permeant teacher. He heard the teachers talking about her being replaced. They told the students that she was very sick with the flu. And not to mention the animals they took in after escaping the zoo are going wild. They seem to be on a hungry trick against their normal food but after human flesh. And there is a gang of wolves around the area they live at. The zoo keepers can't catch them so they are always out around.

Hana's powers are going out of control so she was shocking everyone in school. She had to go. She wasn't kicked out though.

Uo never bothers Kyo or anyone else. Even if the Yuki Fan club girls bother her she let's them.

Akito doesn't talk much and leaves himself/ herself in a dark room.

Ayame has been trying to act like normal and run a big company all by himself. It's hard.

The Yuki Fan club girls and Kimiko have been joyful and happy since Tohru is gone.

**As Yuki comes back from school he enters the house and finds Shigure, Momiji, Kyo, Haru, Hatori and Ayame eating crabs and pears. He's been trying to cheer his little brother since the first week Tohru left. **Kyo was in the corner with Reiko in his arms. He was scratching her ears that she seems to love the most.

**At Honda Estate, in the main house that was on the mountain side, in a huge bedroom that belonged to Tohru. It was Tohru's play pen were she went to exercise and be along. **In the room their were big balls, stuff toys, a wooden playground, and a scratch post. She doesn't play in the room much but mostly look out the window. She's been feeling better so she's been transforming back and forth. This time with cloths. She was wearing a cotton night gown. Now, she was sitting near the low window looking down at her family members. In the lake was a few animals like alligators, hippos, fish, dolphin, and sharks. They don't eat each other since they are all family. They go their to talk and have fun taking a bath.

For now only her aunt Satomi and Tamiko were able to transform into their humans form. That was because Tamiko was a doctor and Satomi erases memories. Speaking of them they were on the way to go on a mission to erase people's minds. They will be out for at lease two days. The problem with it was that they have a limit of two hours to stay in their human form and four hours in their animal form.

As she looks out the window she hears everyone and ever animal. That was one of her gifts, was to talk to animals and hear them. When she was little she was teased about it so her mother put a lock on that power. It was off until now.

She was also thinking about the Sohma's and how they were. She heard the messages Yuki and Kyo sent her and wished she can talk to them but Prina and Ryuichi said 'no.' They said that because her voice was coming back. With all the coughing her voice was gone but coming back slowly. She can talk a little. And the good thing about that was she get to go back to school again and sing.

'Just a few more days,' Tohru smiles then frowns. 'But what if Prina and Ryuichi won't let me go back to Shigure's house?' A tear comes down her cheek.

"Tohru, it's time for your bath." Prina comes in the room while in her animal form. The houses around here was made for her form to go in so it was no problem.

"Prin–

Her voice stops coming out. Tohru just placed a hand over her throat and cries more. Prina comes over and licks her face to remove her tears. "It will come soon little one."

Tohru goes to her with tears in her eyes. Prina licks Tohru tears again and lies her down. "In a few weeks you will get your voice back then you can go back to school. I promise."

Ryuichi comes in the room and lies down with Hitomi being carried. They went near Tohru and Prina and gives Hitomi a bath their.

"Are you feeling all right Tohru?" Hitomi asked while Ryuichi was licking her stomach.

Tohru had her cloths and Prina was licking her private area clean. "Yes."

**Satomi and Tamiko were drive around town erasing everyone's memory that saw one of the family members transform up close. **They were finally down and Satomi begged Tamiko to go to Shigure's house because she needed to give Momiji something.

"How do you know he's there?" Tamiko smokes her cigaret and opens the window.

"Because I know."

"Because we have to get Reiko we will go." Tamiko blows out smoke then lies back in her seat. "We can only stay their for an half an hour because we are going to transform in an hour."

"Thank you Mika!" Satomi hugs Mika while he car stops because of a red light.

"I was the one who said we can go." Tamiko said while showing no expression on her face.

"**Yes, but **Mika is driving." Satomi keep a smile on her face while looking at her sister. "Thank you again Mika."

"It's no problem because I know Tamiko will keep her word."

"What word?"

"None of your business." Tamiko folds her arms near her chest.

"We will have sex tonight!" Mika cheers.

"Oh, you dirty woman. Dirty!" Satomi hits her sister softly.

"Don't be mad because you never got head."

Satomi's jaw dropped. Satomi has never been with anyone in her life because of the curse.

Mika pulls up to Shigure's house and Satomi is the first one to get out. She was wearing a dress like Ayame's but pure white. She wasn't having her period today so she can wear the white. (LOL) Her hair was in a pony tail that was all the way to her knees now. Her hair grows long for a short time so she was used to it being long like this. She will cut it when it gets past her ankles. And she was wearing a mouth mask to cover her whiskers.

**Inside the Sohma's house Reiko was trying to get out of the Kyo's lap. **He finally lets her go when he bit her. She runs to the front door and for a while she walks to room to room then finally come back to the door that lead to the outside.

"What is wrong with her?" Ayame looks at the fox.

"She wants to get out." Momiji opens the door and looks out to see the woman he loves and know as his mother.

Reiko jumps off the porch and lands in Tamiko's arms while licking her cheek.

"Hello!" Satomi giggles while getting up on the porch.

"Miss. Satomi!" Everyone in the house smiles while saying her name.

"Hello Tamiko and Mika." Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure said at the same time as well.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you again."

Shigure let them sit at the end of the table. Satomi didn't move like Mika and Tamkio because Momiji and her were having a crying moment. They didn't hug or anything but look at each other.

"_Momiji_." Satomi said while placing a hand on his each. "My little Momiji."

Momiji wanted to cry in her arms like he saw in the movies. He wanted to hug her so badly. She gets on her knees and he wraps his arms around her neck and placed his head on hers.

"Mama!" Momiji cries his heart out.

Satomi places a hand on his back and rubs it up and down. "My son, Momiji."

"I missed you so much, mama!"

"So have I Momiji."

When they look back each other Satomi gets up while Momiji hugs places a hand on her cheek where her hand was.

After their moment together Tomiko got up along with Mika to go.

"Come on Satomi," Tamiko said while getting off the porch.

"What, you can't go!" Yuki got up and grabs Tamiko's arm. "Please, can you tell us what's wrong with Tohru?"

"And Hitomi." Haru said while getting up.

"You go T. I'll stay for a while." Satomi said with a smile.

Yuki lets go of Tamiko. "Sorry."

"I understand."

"Why leaving so soon Tamiko?" Hatori looks at her.

"I need to take this one away."

"Tamiko, is she losing?"

That meant that Reiko's human form from the inside was going away. Since she hasn't been near Tohru for a while she will lose her human form that was on the inside. If that was gone then she will be no longer be Reiko but a normal fox. Since she is young it takes a month in a half for her to lose her human form. At Satomi's and the rest of the Honda's that are grown, they can live five years tops.

"There is little time." Tamiko said while rubbing Reiko on the cheek.

"Then hurry."

"Satomi." Tamiko looks in her eyes to warn her about the curse of Honda's.

Satomi nods her head then watches her go away. When she was fully out of sight Satomi looks back at the Sohma's.

"I can tell you but only a little I'm afraid." Satomi goes in the room with Momiji and sits next to Ayame. "I'm sorry Ayame about not coming to work. I know the other businesses are giving you some trouble."

"They are but I'm hanging in their."

"I promise I'll be their for the next meeting."

"If your sick then don't bother."

"If not I'll give you some information." She smiles then looks at the rest of them. "Question number one will come from Yuki."

"How is Tohru and what's wrong with her?"

"Tohru had the flu for thee weeks straight and now she can't speak. I mean she can speak a little but not a lot. From the cough she lost her voice."

"What's with the mask?" Kyo asked from the corner.

"Too long of a story."

"How is Hitomi?" Haru asked Satomi.

"She's been fine. Trying to get her self together but she's hanging in their. We all are." Satomi sighs then looks at her lap as her eyes sadden. "The day when the animals around the world went wild something was wrong with Tohru. She didn't tell us the full story but... some girls locked her in the schools basement and in a room. The room was called the 'Temperature Room' because the room can go any temperature, hot, warm, or cold. The girls put her in that room and put the thing on cold that was below zero." She looks up at them with tears with her eyes. "When the fire went on in the basement the fire alarm came on then the sprinklers. The room she was in was still working at the time as she was getting wet and everyone was going out of the school. (Sniffs) T- Tohru was frozen. And thank God that she was still alive. We didn't let her go to the hospital but to our place. We couldn't take that chance. Without Tohru, the Honda family will die. It's hard to explain but that's how it goes. Tohru is a special and very important to the Honda family."

Momiji gives his mother a tissue.

"Thank you." She whips her tears then sniffs a little. "When back to the Honda Estate she was so pale and Tamiko said she was very close to dying because her lungs were bleeding. She was going to drawn in her own blood but we were lucky to get her in time. So now she's doing fine. I don't' know when she or any of us will go back to our normal lives yet. Tohru just need to get fully better to go back to school and along with the others." She goes in her pocket and takes out her phone. "I'm not suppose to let you see her but I know you guys care so I will." She looks at Shigure. "Can I use your tv?"

"Sure."

She gets up and wires up her phone to the tv. The tv comes on and Tohru was on their. She was wearing a white night gown and lying in the bed. She was so pale and didn't look herself. She was in a white bed with needles in each arm.

**On Tape**

**As Tohru sits up in the bed she smiles at the camera. On the bottom of the camera it said 'Second Week.'**

"**Tohru, are you sure you want to do this?" Satomi asked while sitting next to her with a mask on.**

**Tohru nods her head. Satomi places a hand on her cheek. "Make it quick because you need your rest."**

**Tohru nods her head then smiles at the camera. "I... want to say hello. That's all and I will... be back to school as soon as I get better. I miss you all and can't wait to see you guys again. I promise we will see each other again, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure... Hatori, Haru (sniffs) and everyone else. Be good whi–**

**Tohru starts coughing and it was so much cold you can hear in her. She places a hand over her mouth and blood was coming out of the crakes of her fingers. The camera drops then yellings.**

"**Tamiko!" Satomi yells from the background.**

**The video ended there.**

Everyone in the room was crying.

"This was just taken yesterday."

**The camera was moving around a large room filled with toys, pictures, and other Tohru things. Then the camera stops with a sceen with a huge red bed with a cross over it. Tohru was in the shot when she was running over to her bed and jumps on it. She sits Indian style and moves her lips and nothing came out. She grabs her throat then gets a marker and board and writes:**

"**I can't speak right now because I'm still healing. I don't get it but that's what's up." She holds it up to the screen for a moment then takes it again and writes another thing. "I want to say 'Hello' to you guys. I hope you are eating right. I'm sorry that I can't be able to see you. A. Satomi got all your messages and told me. I wish I can talk to you guys but I need my body heal. Oh, last week I saw you guys from the window. I had a cold at the time but now I don't. I wanted to wave or say something but a maid came in my room and told me to get away from the window. I'm doing fine for now and I get to go outside for a little while. I'm not allowed to leave the house. **

**So, when I see you again I'm going to cook for you guys. I know no leeks for you Kyo. LOL.**

"**Lady Tohru?" A maid came in and looks at Tohru then at the camera. "Not again. You know that your aunt will be."**

**Tohru writes something and shows. It said "She won't care. She let me do this."**

"**If you say so." She sits on the bed.**

**Bam! "Tohru!"**

**Hitomi comes in the room with Jason following behind her. They went on the other side of Tohru.**

"**We finally get to see you but I wish you can talk." Jason said while getting on his knees. **

"**Ryuichi said we can come in to see you for a while."**

**Tohru wrote on the bored again and it said "Haru is watching Hitomi." The points to the camera.**

"**Hello everyone!" Jason said.**

"**Hello Haru." Hitomi said with a smile.**

"**Hurry up because we need to take your medicine Lady Tohru." the maid said while doing something with a spoon and a jar.**

**Tohru holds her throat and said "T... Tats naty." (That's nastly.)**

"**Dr. Hitomi wants you to take it for your throat." The maid looks at Jason. "You leave."**

"**Why me?"**

"**You know why."**

"**I'm in control now."**

"**Then why did you bit me?"**

"**That was an–**

"**Come on Jason. We have stuff to do anyways." Hitomi said to her brother. "Bye Tohru."**

**Tohru smiles then waves as they get out. "Bye." She taps the maid then points to the camera. "Of."**

"**You want me to turn it off?"**

**Tohru nods. "Loe u. Be."**

**The maid closed the phone.**

"She said Love you Bye." Satomi said while undoing the phone. "I have to go now." She gets up then falls back down on her knees and hands.

"Satomi!" Ayame runs over to her before anyone else. "Are you alright?"

"Y-" Satomi gets up then places a hand on her chest. 'I'm about to transform.' She felt her tail come out. "Yes but I have to–

"Wait," Ayame places a hand over her mask gently. "I don't know when I'll be able to see you again." He moves her mask and she moves back a little. But when she feels her face her whiskers weren't there. "What's wrong? I hope you don't have anything."

"No, I was just used to wearing it."

Ayame pulls her close to him but left space between them so he won't change into a snake. He places his lips on hers gently. Satomi stands their in a complete shock but kisses him back. It was a passionate kiss.

"GET A ROOM DAMN IT!" Kyo yells at them.

Ayame and Satomi stops and smiles.

"I'll call you later." Ayame said while kissing her again but a peck kiss.

"I'll be waiting." She giggles then digs in her pocket while looking at Momiji, who had a sad face on. "Momiji, happy birthday."

"You remebered!" Momiji smiles.

"I want you to keep smiling for me while I'm gone."

"How did you know?"

"I known you since you was five. I know how you are sometimes." She takes out ticket and gives them to him. "The violin concert is two weeks from now and we will go together, ok?"

"You promise?"

"I promise and that's the truth." She kisses him on the cheek. "Call me on my cell and this time I **will** pick up."

She heads for the door and leaves. "The other present is at the front door Momiji." She closes the door behind them. "Bye everyone!"


	14. Welcome Back

Nine Tail

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Welcome Back

* * *

**

It's been a week since Satomi visit Shigure's house everyone still misses Miss. Honda Tohru at the Sohma and half of the Sohma Estate. Tonight was mens night out for Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure were they will go and have dinner and talk about old times. They were in Hotari's car and he was driving while Shigure was in the passenger seat and Ayame sat in the back seat. In the street on this side of town, where all the homes, apartments, small stores, and churches.

"I'm so happy Satomi is coming back to work tomorrow." Ayame said while looking out the window.

* * *

**Tohru snuck out of the estate with her uncle Shindara. Shindara was a huge black Python. **He asked Tohru to come out with him so he can get stuff from his office. It was in the middle of the night and Tohru was in her pink night gown wearing pink bunny years slippers. They were walking down a block to his small book store. Tohru was having a little trouble with all the voices she was hearing. The birds, rats, mice, lizards, and other little animals in the area were talking or mating and she heard ever world. Her Shindara and Tohru were about to cross the street but Tohru didn't move but Shindara did but noticed Tohru was still on the side walk.

Shindara went over to her and circled around her leg and up to her shoulder and to her face. "Tohru, are you all right?"

"Huh?" Tohru looks at her uncle with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm fine."

"No your not, your hearing the voices again, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Tohru cries while holding her head. "I-It hurts so much."

"Calm down Tohru," Shindara said while hugging around her stomach. "How about you head back to the Estate while I go."

"But I–

"Please, I can get my things for myself. You go back." Shindara got on the ground. "You have school tomorrow anyway. Go."

Tohru nods while walking back slowly while hearing a voice.

'I'm going to get you,' the cat said. 'I know you hear me! I'm going to kill you and your family!'

After that voice came others and it gave Tohru a huge headache. She stops, holds her head, and screams. "STOP IT! MOM, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Tohru?" Some called out to her and she just ran.

It was Ryuichi and Prina taking a midnight walk around town. They said Tohru can go out for the night so she can get used to her powers but it seems she couldn't deal with it. Prina was about to make her not hear the animals but Tohru needs to learn how to control her powers.

"Prina, please I can't stand watching her go on feeling pain." Ryuichi said while looking at his older sister, Prina.

"Give her these gloves before she hurts someone." Prina gives black gloves to Ryuichi before he went running after Tohru. 'I'm sorry Prina but you have to learn control.' A tear comes down her cheek.

* * *

**In a restaurants parking lot were the three men parking the car. When they did park Ayame got out and looks at the church across the street. **He saw a little girl running on the same block and noticed it was Tohru.

"Tohru!" a man behind her yells while running after her.

"Tohru?" Ayame said while using his fan and fan himself then runs towards the church with Hatori and Shigure.

* * *

**Tohru ran inside the church and runs all the way to the alter and fell in front of a statue of Jesus on the cross. **She was still crying her head off and asking for God to get ride of this curse.

"Please, help me. Please God I don't want this." She gets on her knees and folds her hands together and starts praying. "Oh God, please take this curse away from me! I hate it!"

She didn't realized Hitomi was in the church wearing a white gothic Lolita dress with a cross necklace around her neck. She was their with her step- brother Jason.

The doors slam open and four men came in and looking at Tohru crying at the alter . Jason steps in front of them and places a finger on his lips.

"S- so many loses and pain you gave me. I can't stand it no more. Please help me! W-why do I have to be the chosen one? Mom, I miss you so much. I can't do this alone. I am an animal. A animal has no soul. Do I have a soul?" Just then she transform into her Jaguar form and cries even harder.

Uo and Hana came from behind the side doors, both dressed in pajamas. They started to go over to Tohru but Hitomi and Jason went in their way.

"You can't touch her." Hitomi said while looking at Uo.

"Not yet," Jason said to Hana.

In a quick five minutes Tohru turns back and still crying. Jason and Hitomi moves out of Uo and Hana's way and they ran over to Tohru and hugs her.

"Hana, Uo?" Tohru sniffs their names while hugging them back.

"We heard you screaming outside Hana's house." Uo said while hugging her close.

"Our Tohru is in so much pain." Hana said while rubbing Tohru's back gently.

Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure were all in shock in what Tohru turned out to be and what she said. Ryuichi goes in front of them and smiles.

"As much I don't want to do this but," Ryuichi said with his eyes turning bright white. "It works best for Tohru."

* * *

**It's Monday morning on a February, at the school, and the Honda's have return. **Tohru, Reiko, Jason, and Hitomi were in the front of the building wearing their school uniforms and about to head to the principle office to give them a note on why they have been absent from school for a month and two weeks.

"Back to school again," Hitomi smiles while opening the door and going in. "I'm so happy. And I'll take the notes for you while you go to your classes. They start in five minutes."

"A-are you sure Hitomi?" Tohru ask while looking at her younger cousin.

"Yes," Hitomi replied while going into another hallway. "Good bye for now."

"Well, let's get to class while we still have time. I know the Sohma's are going to be so happy to see you Tohru." Reiko smiles at Tohru while taking her hand and leading her down the hall. "Let's go."

"R-right."

"You two go on ahead while I go see someone."

"Don't be late Jason." Tohru said while being led down the hallway by her cousin.

Jason knew Hitomi was up tp no good, he can tell by the look on her face and her speaking. He didn't want her to start anything since it was their first time back to school. As he walk down the hallway then turn the corner to another one he saw his sister going into the student presidents office. He followed her into the office and sees Yuki sitting in the presidents desk. On his sides were Mio Gotou and Minami Kinoshita.

Mio and Minami seemed a little shocked to see Hitomi and him but then again it wasn't surprising.

"Well," Jason close the door behind him and goes to Yuki with a smile. "Congratulations Yuki Sohma on being the School body President."

Yuki got out of his seat and looks Jason and Hitomi. "Thank you but where is–

"Tohru is on her way to class now and feeling much better." Jason continues to smile but once he looks at the fan club girls he frowns. 'Those are the girls Hare was talking about. I can see it in their spirit.'

"I came to give you this Yuki," Hitomi finally spoke up while taking notes out of her pockets and placing them on the desk.

"Hey, you will speak to Prince and President Yuki with manors." Mio said to Hitomi.

"I better be heading to class to see Haru." Hitomi smiles at Jason then Yuki. "See you at lunch Yuki."

Jason watched as her sister leaves then sees Yuki following behind her but he closed the door in his face. "I'm sorry but I have to speak with you. It's _very **important." **_

Yuki just stared at him with curiosity written on his face.

Jason looks at the fan club girls with a smiles and opens the door on the side. "May I have a word with Yuki- San, **alone** please?"

"Right!"

Both girls left the room and Jason closed the door to the room then looks back at Yuki with a serous face on.

"Jason?"

"I'm hear to warn you, Yuki Sohma."

"Warn me, of what?"

"Of my little cousin, Tohru."

"Why?"

"Because now," Jason sighs and goes over to a chair and sits. "She's been through a lot and she told me that you knew our secret of our family."

"Yes."

"Tohru is... she's very special to us and going through some changes right now. She's very important to the Honda family and people are after her if they find out what and who she really is. Things are going to happen that will be coming from her so don't be surprise and you might get a little shocks when you touch her. I know that's kinda hard for you but then again, I do say kinda, because you and your family is the same."

'How did he know?'

"I know this because my power is to scents spirits and your spirit is a rat and since I've seen your family I noticed that you are the twelve zodiac. We are alike but ours is much worse." He gets up and heads for the door. "Let's go to class Mr. President or you will be late and that will be showing a bad examples for others around you."

* * *

**Hitomi was listening to the whole thing that Jason was telling Yuki and was now on her way to class. **When she went to class everyone was so surprised to see her, even the girls that thought she was weird. She was looking forward to seeing Haru and Momiji and not to mention her other friends.

"Hitomi!" Momiji smiles at her while running her way. "It's been so long since I've seen you and the others. Are you guys all right now?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied with no emotion in her voice. "We are all fine and Tohru is in great shape."

"H-hello Hitomi,"

Hitomi looks to her side and sees Haru smiling at her. She couldn't help but blush.

"H-hello H-Haru."

* * *

**Tohru was in class and everyone was so happy to see that she was well and back to school. **Reiko and Kyo were just looking at each other with no kind of emotion on their face. Hana and Uo looks at them and smiles. Tohru was so happy but missed one more person and that person just walked in the room. It was Yuki Sohma.

"Tohru," Yuki smiles while going over to her.

"Yuki, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Tohru smiles while looking up at him.

"It sure has and I missed you so much."

In the corner of the room was the girls that did it to Tohru that day and they were so nervous around her now. They were in the corner and huddled in a group.

"Why is she here?" Mio askd while looking at President Motoko. "She's suppose to be dead."

"Don't panick girls because now we know what Miss. Tohru Honda really is. An animal and we can use it against her so she can stay away from out Prince Yuki." Motoko replied to her member while flipping through her notebook. "At lease our Prince Jason is–

She paused when she looks in her notebook to see writing in red paint. Th other members look at the book in shock. It said:

**To: Mai Gotou, Mitoko Minagawa, Mio Yamagishi, and Kimi**

**Try to take a life and you lose a life... **

**Someone won't be making it to next year or collage because I know what you did to Tohru Honda in the basement.**

The girls panicked by this and all they can do is look at Tohru Honda.

"I don't want to die Mitoko!" Kimi yells at Mitoko. "It was all your idea!"

"Shut up!"

The teacher came in, everyone got to their seats, bowed and sat down. She pastd a paper out that scared Reiko when it came to her. It was a 'Parent and Teacher Meeting.' She knew her mother will be coming up here and it won't be pretty. This day was going so well since she was back to school to see Kyo again but now, this was too much. It would have been different if these letters weren't lettered to the house as well and her uncle Akira put her mothers address on it. It was next week and she was upset.

Kyo noticed a sad look on Reiko's face and taps her on the shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Reiko didn't say anything or look at him.

"Report cards will be coming out next week when it's the meeting with your parents." The teacher said while looking at the students.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

At lunch time the whole gang went in the grass, under a tree and had their lunch. Everyone was so happy but Reiko and this really bothered Reiko.

"The school is going on a field trip to the Tokyo Zoo," Momiji smiles while looking at his permission slip. "I can't wait!"

"I'm looking forward on going," Uo smiles then looks at Hitomi. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I will ask to go right away. I love the zoo." Hitomi replied.

"I think the zoo won't be safe because how the animals have been acting." Yuki said while looking at his permission slip then looks at Tohru. "Are you looking forward to going Miss. Honda?"

"I- I don't know." Tohru answered him and sighs. "Me and a bunch of animals seems to be very interesting but I have to see what I have left for money."

"That reminds me," Momiji looks at Tohru. "Are you still going to stay at Shigure's house?"

"My family said I could and will be calling Shigure to let him know."

Reiko got up and looks down at eveyone else. "I'll be right back."

Kyo knew something was wrong because she wasn't yelling at him or bothering him at all today.

"What's wrong with Foxy today?" Uo asked Hitomi.

"Parent and Teachers night, remeber?"

"Oh... right. I forgot the deal with her and her mom."

Kyo got up and followed his girlfriend. It took him a few minutes but he found her in the gym sitting on the benches with her head lying on her legs.

"Reiko?" Kyo goes to her and kneels down to see her face. "What's wrong?"

"..." Reiko looks up at him with a sad emotion on her face. "Kyo?"

"Y-you want to talk about it?"

"No," She looks away from him for a moment and then looks back at him. "I'm fine. Thank you for caring."

"I always care about your feelings. I love you and I want to know how you feel." Ky placed a hand on her cheek and moves his face closer to hers. "I know you're hidding something from m but I want you to know that I'm hear for you."

"I know Kyo and I love you to. I missed you also."

Kyo kissed her on the lips and Reiko kissed back.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: It was short I know but that's all I have sorry but I promise it will get better.**


	15. Hatori’s Secret Life

Nine Tails

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day**

**Part 1**

**Hatori's Secret Life

* * *

**

Today is Valentines Day and it is a day when lovers together or when people confess their love for each other. Everyone's off from school and out or home celebrating, well, almost everyone.

A doctor of the Sohma family, Hatori Sohma was in his office doing last minute paper work. Today was a quiet day for him but then again, it was morning and nothing really happens in the morning.

While Hatori sits at his desk, doing his work alone he hears a knock at the door. He turns in his chair and looks at the door.

"Come in." came his voice.

When the door opens a woman with a small red box in her hand that was wrapped in red ribbon.

The woman was a doctor she had a doctor over- coat on which made it obvious. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful with her figure but one thing stood out, her belly. She was at lease six months pregnant.

"Hey Hatori," She said with her gentle voice while coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Lisa," He turns his chair towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hatori," She smiles while going to him and giving him the box. "This is for you."

Hatori looks at the box then takes it. "Y-you didn't have too."

"I know but still. I wanted too."

Once she gives him the box, she goes to the tall bed, wear the patients' lie down, sitting against the wall.

"Oh, boy you are so lucky you are a man," She relaxes against the wall. "For girls, first, you are born without a problem, then, get your period, and after that you get hot flashes. Well, lucky for me, I'm not **that **old."

"Your 24. You and I are young."

"True." She breaths in then out while closing her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I needed to come out."

He gets up and goes over to her with a smile on his face. He stands near the table/ cot and stands between her legs.

"You're beautiful." He places a hand on her cheek.

"Flattery wouldn't get you anywhere now–

He kisses her on the lips softly, a French kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" She blushes then looks at him.

"Isn't that what a husband does, kiss his wife?"

"True." She giggles but jumps and places a hand on her stomach. "Whoa. That's new."

"The baby moved?" He asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I guess it's happy to hear its father's voice." She smiles while placing a hand on his.

He put his head on her belly and feels it moving. Lisa start to smiles then leans back against the wall.

"I missed you both so much. I'm sorry. I–"

"I know," She sounded sad.

He looks at her and feels sad because even though they work here together, they barley see each other. He'd been so busy, and he promised her the day they got eloped, that he would be with her always.

"I-I want to take you somewhere special." He said with a smile.

"Where?"

"Somewhere you can relax and be together with our son."

"Son?"

Dr. Tamiko Honda was Lisa's doctor and he went to her to find out what was the sex of their child. They were supposed to find out once it was born.

"Hatori,"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because I asked as well." she smiles down at him. "Oh, we have to go to the Honda Estate before we do anything."

"Now?"

"Yeah, the baby will be here any minute and we need permission or the birth won't be right."

"That makes no–"

"You see, the Honda curse is very different then yours. If we don't do it, then who knows what will happen. I could die of childbirth or the child and I will die. It's very confusing but we have to go."

"Let's go."

* * *

**Tohru, Reiko, Hitomi, and Jason are at the Honda Estate, at the main house, on top of the mountain. **They have dates of their own but they were summoned by the elders, Ryuichi and Prina.

They had just arrived at the mansion and were about to enter the house.

"Why are we here?" Reiko complained while opening the door and taking off her shoes at the door. "I have a date."

"We all do, just find out." Hitomi said while entering the house then going to the living room.

"Well," Tohru sat on the sofa and began to relax. "I'll be–"she stops short

A small boy comes in the room, naked, and smiling. His name is Sasuke and he's Akira's wolf pup. He has silver hair and amber eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing walking around naked here?" Jason asked while picking up the boy and holding him.

"Why does it matter? Like you never walked around here without any cloths on. We **are animals **and animals have no cloths." Reiko said with a large hint of sadness in her voice.

"True."

A servant came down from the hallway and looks at Tohru. "Lady Prina wishes to see you, lady Tohru."

"Ok, thank you." Tohru gets up from the sofa walks to the main room to see her elder.

When she got to the elder's room she opens the door to see a large Jaguar looking at her.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Tohru runs in the room, to Prina, and rubs her head against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tohru." Prina purrs while feeling Tohru head against hers.

Tohru's tails appeared and start to curl. "You wanted to see me?" She rubs Prina's stomach.

"Yes, you are needed."

"How so?" She sat in front of her.

"On of our family member's, Lisa, is going to have a baby. The father is coming over and..."

"I see, so I'm going to have to do it again."

"Yes."

"But, I don't want to mess up." she lowered her head and stopped her tail.

Prina licks Tohru in the face. "Relax."

"..."

* * *

**Hatori and Lisa finally made it to the Honda's family house. Lisa was excited while Hatori had no clue what was going on. They are called into a room filled with animals, but most of them that really got to him are the large Jaguar and wolf that stood in the middle of the far back. It was set up like a royal hall with the king and queen in the front. **The most shocking animal their or human to see their was Tohru. She is the normal Tohru but with nine tails.

Lisa took his hand to calm him down. "It's all right."

"It's ok, Hatori. You are among family here." Tohru said while touching the wolf and jaguar's leg.

"I don't understand, fully."

"This is the Honda family. We carry the 'Animal Curse.' Since God himself made the 'Garden of Eden' we, the Honda family have been cursed. My kind, nine tails, have given life to all animals. Without me, there are no animals. If I die they die. I have the power to choose someone's destiny and body. To make it short, I can take or give you a curse."

"Then, why don't you take away your family's curse?"

"Because... if I did their would be no animals in the world."

"... I see."

"Don't be frightened." Tohru runs towards the two and while running she transforms into her true form. After, she stands in front of them. "Now, will you love to hold and cherish your wife and your soon to be born son?"

"Yes."

"I will get rid of the Sohma curse but the Honda curse will claim you. You will only hug Honda's and never your family but the males. Like your curse now but the other way around. Understand?"

Hatori looked at Lisa and she took him to the floor, so they can bow.

"I understand." He sits on one knee.

"For the time being, you are Hatori Honda and you will be able to hold and love your mate until your soul is taken away to be the animal you will be." Tohru placed a paw on his knee and let her tail touch Lisa's stomach and shoulder.

Tohru, Hatori, and Lisa's body started to glow many colors. In the end, they ended up being the same.

"What happened?" asks Lisa while looking at Tohru.

"I don't know."

"You two have ask for our approved but Hatori's leader haven't." Ryuichi says while stepping forward.

Hatori begins to feel scare and sad because they will have to go to Akito.

"So, we will have to get it done." Lisa places a hand on Hatori's. "We will do it together."

* * *

**Ladydanielle: I've changed it. Tehehe. I love the drama. If you don't get it, let me explain, Hatori and Lisa has to go to Akito to get an approvment. I love the drama!. LOL. **

"


End file.
